


Something Wild

by SageMcMae



Category: Frontier (TV 2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben the Thirty Year Old Virgin, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jason Momoa as Declan Harp, Jason/Adam Bromance, Lone Wolf Ben, Loss of Virginity, Meddling Declan, Minor Roux, Pond Skating, Possessive Kylo Ren, Remote Alaska, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Tickle Fights, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), minor stormpilot, snow fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: Quietly, he stalked towards her with single-minded determination. He wondered if she remembered him. She had to, right? There was no chance their meeting hadn’t impacted her as deeply as it had him.“The girl I’ve heard so much about,” he crooned.Rey straightened up with a jolt. Her eyes flashed with a mixture of emotions. Fear, indignation, curiosity, and there — right at the edge of those hazel orbs he’d been so fascinated with as a teenager — recognition.  He smirked.“Ben?”“Hello, little Rey.”Rey Niima agrees to take a two-year teaching contract in Crait, Alaska. She expects it to be a change of scenery. She expects it to be an adjustment. Shedidn'texpect to see Ben Solo again.AKA my need to write a Jason Momoa/Adam Driver bromance, which turned into a mountain men Reylo AU





	1. Welcome to Crait

**Author's Note:**

> This is another WIP that I neither thought out or have time for. And yet...here I am. Back on my same old shit. 
> 
> I blame my enablers. You know who you are!  
> 
> 
> Thank you to [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) for betaing this! I know she's thirsting for some plaid-wearing, mammoth men, ever since she saw Jason sitting behind Adam at the awards show. But honestly...weren't we all?  
> 

“You can’t be serious?”

 

Rey ignored the frank skepticism, as she headed through the apartment to her room.

 

Finn Storm, her roommate and best friend, since they were thirteen, had always acted as a big brother first and a friend second. Even though he was only about six months older than her, Finn had taken it upon himself to be Rey's protector. As much as she loved him for it, there were days when his overprotective nature turned him into an annoyance.

 

Today for example.

 

“Peanut, it’s freezing up there! You’ve never lived anywhere but Jakku. You’re not made for snow-shoes and blackout curtains and...and _bears_! They have actual bears up there, Rey. It’s not like visiting Smokie at the zoo.”

 

She sighed, shaking her head as she walked into her room. As expected, Finn followed her, disregarding her stiff posture, as he continued with his rant.

 

“Alaska, Rey. _Alaska._ Say it with me.” He took a seat on her bed, while she tied off her shoes crouching near her closet.

 

“Finn, I’ve applied everywhere,” she explained defeatedly. “No one wants to hire a teacher with no experience.”

 

“I thought you had a long-term sub position at D’Qar,” he pointed out.

 

“Yeah,” Rey confirmed. “But next month, she comes back from maternity leave and I’ll be unemployed again.”

 

“What about Tatooine?”

 

“I apply constantly.” She sighed again, becoming frustrated. “Their answer is always the same. Thank you for your interest, but we require an individual with experience and proven success.”

 

“You have that now!” He insisted. “You’ve been managing a class of thirty second-graders, since the start of the year.”

 

“Long-term substitution is not what they recognize as proven success or experience,” Rey explained.

 

Talking about her situation was like listening to a broken record. Painfully repetitive.

 

When she’d gone to university to become a teacher, Rey had been excited. She spent long hours in the library, coming up with innovative ideas for her lesson plans and breaking out of the box to impress her professors with her dedication to learning. She had a passion for it. She wanted to share that passion with a new generation.

 

What no one told her was how quickly that passion died when bill collectors called about past due utilities and the bank left daily messages about student loans being delinquent.

 

The long-term sub position had been a godsend, but it was coming to an end. Rey was out of ideas.

 

She'd scrolled through opinions that existed out of state. That was when she saw the offer for a full-time position in Crait, Alaska.

 

A remote town in the frigid wilderness wasn’t exactly what she had had in mind, when she envisioned teaching her first class, but it seemed to be her only option.

 

Rey reached out to Maz Kanata, the principal, to find out more about the opening. It turned out, Crait was part of a government funded program that offered student loan payback in exchange for signing a two year contract. They were in desperate need of educators up north. Apparently Rey wasn’t the only one who had never given any serious thought to teaching in the remote community.

 

Of course, all of that changed when she reviewed the list of incentives.

 

Not only would they pay off her loans, but she’d be given a cabin within the city limits, while she served out the length of her contract. All she needed to do was pass the interview, become state-certified and arrive before the start of the new term.

 

_Simple, right?_

 

It wasn't. The interview had gone exceptionally well and her state certification was being processed, which only left her with the final step — actually getting to Crait. 

 

Her savings were non-existent. Though her position as a substitute gave her experience for her resume, it didn’t pay enough for her to fly to Alaska. Since she didn't own a car, driving was out of the question. Even before applying to teach in Alaska, Rey had begun trying to get her finances in order. Her hours as a teacher made it difficult to find an acceptable part-time job.

 

She’d been forced to start working part-time for Unkar Plutt. His salvage yard was on her way home from school and she could usually put in between ten and twenty hours a week there. He didn’t pay her much and he wasn’t kind, but it was money and Rey needed it. 

 

Even with the meager wages, she had managed to scrape together, it wasn’t enough. Which meant when she had received the call from Ms. Kanata today, Rey had been both elated and crestfallen. 

 

They wanted her to teach in Crait. After being turned down for multiple jobs, it was nice to feel wanted. Rey allowed herself a brief second to revel in her success. She'd been chosen. She'd been deemed worthy. It was a wonderful feeling and a rare one.

 

She’d told Ms. Kanata that she needed to think about it, but in reality Rey knew she would have to turn down the position. She couldn’t get to Crait.

 

At twenty-three, Rey Niima was well-educated but woefully unemployed. Her only long-term option appeared to be continuing to work at the salvage yard. She'd stay where she'd always been, struggling to get by, as she always had. It was a dismal outlook.

 

“You’re going to get your wish,” she snapped at Finn. “I’m not going. I’m staying in Jakku.”

 

Finn, who had been going on and on about the dangers of Alaska, fell silent. “Wait...you actually wanted to go?”

 

Rey whipped around, glaring at him. “Of course I wanted to go!” His eyes widened in shock, as he took in her fury. She was too riled up to feel guilty. “I’m a teacher, Finn, but I have no one to teach. This was going to be my opportunity to actually do what I love! And you know what else? They were going to pay off my student loans and put me up in my own place. Plus, it would give me chance to get out of here. It was a win-win-win!” 

 

Her best friend stared at her, speechless. 

 

“I’ve never been anywhere but here.” Rey added quietly, her rage tampering after her outburst. “I’ve been stuck here since my parents dropped me off at the firehouse. I’ve never even been out of state. Alaska isn’t my first choice, but at least it gave me a choice. For once, I had the freedom to choose for myself.”

 

“Oh, Peanut.” Finn rose and crossed the room to envelop her in a hug. “I didn’t know you actually wanted to go. I just thought it was a last ditch effort to land a teaching gig. I’m sorry.”

 

The final sharp sting of her anger melted into regret. Rey bit back the tears threatening to fall and clung to her friend, willing herself not to cry. 

 

“At least I know I made it past the interview stage.” She tried to soothe the hurt.

 

“Maybe Poe and I could loan you the money,” Finn offered. 

 

“No.” Rey pulled out of his embrace. “No,” she refused. “You two are saving for your own place.”

 

“Well, what can I do?”

 

Rey smiled sadly at him. “Make me one of your famous grilled cheese sandwiches?”

 

“You got it, Peanut.”

 

He ruffled her hair and headed out of her room, leaving Rey to sink into her bed. While Finn clunked around in the kitchen, she took a moment to mourn the lost opportunity. She flopped back, staring out her window. Above the desert, the night sky twinkled with stars. She’d never been one to wish upon a star, but Rey would have wished on a hundred, if it meant she could chase her dream. 

 

With another sigh, she closed her eyes, praying someone out in the galaxy could hear the plea in her heart. 

 

* * *

 

The following day, Rey was busy hauling a bumper out of the pile of waste at the end of the salvage yard, when her cell rang. 

 

With a huff, she let the heavy metal piece fall into the dirt. Hastily, she wiped her hands on her jeans, before fishing her phone out of her pocket.

 

“Hello, this is Rey Niima.”

 

“Ms. Niima,” a familiar voice greeted her.

 

“Ms. Kanata.” 

 

Rey held the cell away to check the time and inwardly cursed. She’d missed dinner again, along with her notification to call the principal back. 

 

“How are you?” 

 

“Fine, thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to get back to you on your offer,” Rey apologized. 

 

“Have you reached a decision then?” The Alaskan native asked. 

 

“Yes,” Rey replied, hearing how disappointed her own tone was. “I’m grateful for the opportunity, Ms. Kanata, but unfortunately, I can’t accept.”

 

“Oh.” The elderly woman sounded surprised, but not mad. “May I ask why?”

 

Rey bit her bottom lip, embarrassed to admit to a potential employer how her bank account was sorely lacking in funds. It wasn’t something she discussed with anyone, outside of Finn and Poe. However, she felt as though she owed Ms. Kanata an honest explanation. After all, the woman had offered her the position and she seemed understanding enough. 

 

“I can’t afford the flight,” Rey confessed.

 

“Oh!” Maz chuckled. “Is that all?”

 

Rey’s brow furrowed. She checked that her phone was still connected to the correct number. Maz Kanata, Crait School District was displayed across the top. 

 

“Um...yes.” 

 

“Well, I think we can help each other, Ms. Niima.” 

 

“Help each other how?” Rey questioned warily. 

 

Maz launched into an explanation of how tourism in Alaska worked. Apparently after the summer months, most of the pilots, hiking guides and commercial fishermen went south — all the way south down to Hawaii. They spent the winter months there, conducting the same business between the string of islands. 

 

“That’s all very interesting, Ms. Kanata,” Rey told her, “but what does that have to do with me?”

 

“Well, as it happens, a very good friend of mine is coming back up the coast for the summer season. If you can meet him along the way, he can pick you up.”

 

Rey could hardly believe her luck. She pulled up her bank account in a separate tab on her cell, quickly doing a scan of what she had. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to buy her a one-way ticket to LAX. That was as close to the coast as she could afford to get. 

 

“When would I be meeting him?” she asked.

 

“Is Saturday too soon?” Ms. Kanata questioned back. 

 

Two days. 

 

She had two days to pack up her life, book a plane ticket and leave everything — and everyone — she knew behind. She’d be on her own. But then she’d also finally be a full-fledged teacher. 

 

“Ms. Niima?” 

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

* * *

 

The next two days went by in a blur. 

 

Rey had never been happier than when she quit Plutt’s. There had been few moments in her life to compare — the field trip she went on to Phoenix, meeting Finn, and graduating. Those had all been happy moments and ones that she cherished deeply. However, the look on Plutt's face when she quit was priceless. She left him to find someone else to do the amount of work that she did for minimum wage. He’d hollered at her the entire time she walked out of the salvage yard, calling her ungrateful, among some other less seemly terms. His insults fell on deaf ears.

 

Rey was free. 

 

D’Qar begged her to stay on until their regular second grade teacher came off of maternity leave. Rey told them she wasn’t going to jeopardize her shot at a full-time position by waiting. She felt slightly guilty for leaving her kids during the semester, but they were resilient, just as she had been at their age. By the time their regular teacher came back, they wouldn't remember her anymore. In the end, D'Qar had no choice but to let her go. 

 

Ms. Kanata had put Rey in touch with her friend. Rey had called him up to work out the details of her pick up. 

 

Charles Bacca was a bush pilot, turned commercial operator. He’d flown all over the world, before settling in Alaska where he made his living transporting tourists around the wilderness. He spent a few months a year in Hawaii doing the same down there, before returning home. 

 

He seemed to be a man of very few words, though he did ask Rey to call him ‘Chewie’. It was an odd nickname, but Rey was in no position to question his preferences. After all, he was her only hope of making this job work. 

 

They arranged to meet at LAX around noon. Rey would fly from Phoenix to LAX, where he was planned to make a stop in order to fuel up for the last leg of his journey.

 

“It’s about an eight hour flight from there,” he advised Rey. “If you don’t do well in the air, best take something before we take off.”

 

Since she’d never flown before, Rey invested in a neck pillow, eye cover and some Dramamine. At the very least, she’d have a pleasant nap. 

 

When Saturday morning arrived, Finn and Poe drove her from Jakku to the Phoenix airport. All of her belongings fit in one large suitcase that she’d borrowed from Poe and a duffle bag she’d had longer than she could remember. To some people it would have be sad, but Rey was proud of what she had. It wasn’t much, but it was all hers, earned through hard work and determination. It didn’t make her feel sad. It made her feel accomplished. 

 

“So this is it.” She grinned at Finn and Poe. 

 

“Awww, my little sunshine baby is all grown up and saving the youth of America,” Poe gushed. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes, but allowed him to pull her into a hug. He feigned crying dramatically, earning more than one confused glance from the other travelers in the terminal. 

 

“Alright, babe, that’s enough.” Finn pulled Poe off of her. 

 

“I’m going to miss you, Peanut,” he told her. 

 

“I’ll miss you too,” she replied. “You could always come visit.”

 

Poe snorted. “This body wasn’t made for so much snow and ice.”

 

Finn made an unimpressed face, while his back was turned to his boyfriend, causing Rey to giggle. 

 

“I know your cell probably won’t have signal out there, but make sure you find somewhere with Internet and let me know you’re okay, alright?” 

 

“Yes, Finn,” she promised. 

 

“Otherwise I’ll think you were eaten by a wolf or something.” He added.

 

“They have wolves up there?” Poe asked, alarmed by the fact. 

 

Rey just shook her head, smiling at how sheltered her friend was. She gave Finn one final squeeze, before taking her bags with her to security. Poe and Finn waited until she was through. She waved and then headed towards the private flight section of the airport. 

 

Around her, it was all noise and chaos, but Rey couldn’t hear it. All she was aware of was the pulse of her heart, as it beat steadily in her chest. 

 

_Almost there. Almost there. Almost there._

 

* * *

 

Charles ‘Chewie’ Bacca was an intimidating man. Standing over seven feet tall, he looked more like a basketball star than a pilot. He had thick, unruly brown locks, bushy eyebrows and a beard. There wasn’t much of him that wasn’t covered in hair. But his appearance was the only thing intimidating about him.

 

Chewie had a big heart and, for a man his size, that was saying something. For as quiet as he had been on the phone, once they were in the air, Rey couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

 

He told her about growing up in the redwood forests of Northern California, not far from the Oregon state line. His family was close, all working together to keep food on the table even though there wasn’t much industry in their area. He explained how he fell into piloting, including all the trouble he’d gotten into with his lifelong friend, Han. They’d been thick as thieves and, in the early days, that’s what they had been. It started out as survival and quickly turned into a business. Then one day, after meeting a Senator’s daughter, they traded in their Robin Hood personas for legitimate work.

 

Well, sort of.

 

Smuggling medical supplies into politically oppressed countries was a bit of a stretch. In Rey’s mind though, it was heroic. Chewie had risked so much to give to others. It was inspiring.

 

For all his talk, though, there was no mention of a wife or kids. Rey noticed he didn’t wear a band on his left hand. It surprised her, considering how kind he was. She thought the gentle giant would find an equally gentle partner.

 

“What made you pick Alaska?” Rey asked, when she finally got a chance.

 

His lips pulled upwards in a grin. “A woman.”

 

So there _was_ someone.

 

“You moved to one of the most remote corners of the world for a woman?” Rey mused out loud. “She must be something else.”

 

“Oh, she is,” he agreed with a chuckle. “Maz is always causing trouble.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise. “ _Maz_? Maz Kanata?”

 

“How many Maz’s do you know, kid?” He teased in good humor.

 

“Just her.”

 

“Well, there you go.” He seemed awfully amused by her reaction. “She’s making you dinner, by the way, so don’t even think about crashing once we arrive. That woman is going to mother-hen you to death.”

 

Rey felt warmth soak through her at his words. No one but Finn and Poe had ever taken care of her before, and even then it was a rare occurrence.

 

She was self-sufficient. After Rey was old enough to understand that her parents had left her, she decided she didn’t need them. She could take care of herself. And she had. Up until she got the flu sophomore year. Finn had come by every day with her homework, chicken noodle soup, Gatorade and trashy magazines. After that, she relented in allowing her best friend to help her every now and then. Of course, once Poe came into the picture, that extended to him as well. They were her family. 

 

Chewie and Maz owed her nothing. They didn’t have to arrange for her safe arrival, ensure she received sustenance, or any of it. And yet, they had.

 

Rey wasn’t sure if she would like living in Alaska, but if Chewie and Maz were any indication, she knew she would love the people.

 

* * *

 

The plane rattled, as it touched down on the Crait airstrip, rousing Rey from her sleep. She’d drifted off about halfway through the trip. All of the excitement of the last two days had caught up with her.

 

“Did you have a nice nap, kid?” Chewie shot her a smirk.

 

“Sorry,” she apologized bashfully.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He grinned. “It’s nice to have some company on the journey. Nowadays, it’s usually just me.”

 

She thought to ask about Han. She wondered where he settled and what he was doing since they’d given up their life of crime, so to speak, but a voice came through the radio.

 

Chewie immediately answered it, chatting with the flight tower operator, as he guided the plane into a hangar at the end of the runway.

 

Rey peered out the windows, taking in her first view of her home for the next two years.

 

Crait was small, with a population under a thousand. It was a sharp contrast to the bustling city of Phoenix. It even made Jakku seem large.

 

The main town was centered around the waterway and the airstrip. Rey could see the collection of buildings all huddled together in a cluster. There were fewer and fewer sprinkled the farther out she looked. She wondered which building was the school and which was her home.

 

“Let’s get moving, kid,” Chewie called. “Maz is expecting us.”

 

The summer season was approaching, which meant a balmy forty degrees. Rey pulled her knit cap down over her head, running her hands together before slipping her gloves on. The temperature was another major change from Jakku.

 

Together, they grabbed her bags, Chewie unwilling to let her take both even though she was more than capable of it. He let her sling the duffle over her shoulder, while he took her roller bag and all his luggage.

 

Members of the town were out, some shopping at the grocery store, others with their children and a few coming in from successful fishing trips. Rey took it all in, soaking up all the new information with the same fervor she exhibited when she poured over new textbooks.

 

“Maz will give you a rundown of where everything is and how things work around here, after you get some shut-eye,” Chewie advised. “The highlights.” He paused to point out the supermarket, the laundromat and school. “And we’ll need to go over wildlife precautions with you, especially since it’s the end of bear season.”

 

“Bear?”

 

“Yeah, we have them in these parts, though I’ve only ever seen one come into this town.”

 

Rey shivered. She wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or the idea of potentially coming face to face with a live bear.

 

“Ah, there’s our resident bear now.” Chewie pointed to a large man, stalking towards them.

 

As she took him in, Rey realized that _bear_ was an apt description. Though not as tall as Chewie, the man towered over her. He was broad and muscular -  a fact she could easily surmise - despite his many layers, one of which was a large bear pelt he had drapped over his shoulders. She absently wondered if he’d skinned it himself.

 

_Probably._

 

“Morning Harp,” Chewie greeted the man. “Rey, this is Declan Harp. Harp, this is Rey Niima, the new teacher.”

 

“Miss.” Declan gave her a polite nod in greeting.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Rey smiled in turn.

 

“He plays the bear when the kids go through their lock-down drills,” Chewie informed her.

 

Rey furrowed her brow. “Lock-down drills?”

 

“In case a bear wanders into town,” Declan clarified. “It’s been known to happen from time to time. But if you don’t bother them, they won’t bother you.”

 

She made a mental note not to bother any bears, including the one in front of her.

 

“Heading out?” Chewie asked conversationally.

 

“Yeah,” Declan replied. “I only came into town for the essentials. I need to check my traps before dark.”

 

“While you’re at it, make sure that lone wolf eats for me, will ya?”

 

Declan chuckled. “He’s a handful.”

 

“You have a wolf?” Rey questioned.

 

She expected Alaska to be different, but this was a bit extreme. Then again, after another quick scan of Declan Harp, the idea of him having a normal pet, like Poe’s Welsh Corgi, Bebe, seemed out of character.

 

The bear chuckled again. “Not exactly.”

 

Chewie joined in and Rey stared at them quizzically. It was obvious she was missing some sort of inside joke.

 

“I’ll see you around, Chewie.” Declan bid them goodbye. He nodded to her again. “Miss Niima, welcome to Crait.”

 

She watched him lumber off, a mammoth among men.

 

_Welcome, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....what do you think?  
> 


	2. The Lone Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! Honestly the response has been so humbling. I wasn't sure if anyone would even read this. Your comments were all so kind! Thank you so much!!!!!  
> 
> 
> Thanks to [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) for being my beta.

“No, no, no!”

 

Ben Solo slid his arm across the table, sending papers, pens and other assorted items flying off his desk. Why couldn’t his mother take a hint? He didn’t want to see her. He didn’t want to see anyone, hence why he moved to a remote corner of the world.

 

“Hey, brother,” a low voice called from the first story of his cabin.

 

Ben rose from his desk and went to peer over the loft railing. He found his neighbor, Harp, standing in the living room with a freshly caught rabbit in his hand.

 

“Did I say you could bring that thing in here?” Ben grumbled.

 

“That _thing_ is dinner and you’re going to eat it,” Harp replied curtly.

 

“I wasn’t talking about the rabbit,” Ben muttered, before making his way downstairs.

 

“Your mom emailed again, didn’t she?” Somehow Harp always knew what type of mood Ben was in.

 

In the three years Ben had lived in Crait, Declan Harp had become his closest friend. He’d taught Ben how to hunt, how to fish, how to cook, as well as survivalist skills such as chopping wood and stocking up on oil for his lamps. Most importantly, though, Harp taught him how to deal with the locals — both the animals and the people.

 

Ben didn’t go into town often, because when he did, he was the subject of gossip. The former hot-shot stock broker from New York City, who gave up his penthouse, Lamborghini, and six-figure salary was an anomaly to the residents of Crait.

 

But not to Declan Harp.

 

Harp wasn’t an Alaskan transplant, but he had moved to Crait to escape his old life, just like Ben. They were both running from their pasts, both broken in ways only the other could understand. Some days it was comforting. Some days Ben wanted nothing more than to whack Harp with one of his hatchets.

 

Today was the latter of the two.

 

“Chewie’s back,” his friend informed him.

 

Ben shrugged, as he took the rabbit to the kitchen. “So?”

 

He pulled out a cutting board and his sharpest knife. Knowing how to butcher was essential, if you wanted to live in Alaska. Ben’s home was technically off the grid, though he did have running water and limited electricity thanks to his solar panels.

 

“ _So_ ,” Harp continued, “he brought back a friend.”

 

Ben stilled, glancing over his shoulder. “Who?”

 

“New teacher.”

 

He sighed with relief. For a moment, he thought his mother had made good on her threats and flown up. Shaking his head at his own naïveté, Ben went back to the task at hand. It was an election year. Leia didn’t have time for him. In fact, the emails she was sending were probably from one of her assistants. Kaydel still worked for her. The blonde had probably been the one reaching out instead of his mother.

 

“Hope he is better than that guy Mitaka,” Ben remarked offhandedly. "That guy was too skittish to be teaching kids, not to mention living up here."

 

“There are some key differences,” Harp commented with a hint of amusement.

 

Ben quirked a brow, scrutinizing his friend. “Such as?”

 

“Well, for starters, it’s a ‘she’, not a ‘he’,” Harp clarified. “And Maz picked this one out herself.”

 

“Good. Hux obviously can’t handle the task. He was the one who vouched for Mitaka.” Ben snorted. “What kind of name is Armitage anyway?”

 

“The prissy British kind,” Harp chuckled in agreement.

 

“So what’s the girl like?” Ben asked, not actually interested.

 

He suspected she wouldn't make it to the end of her two year contract. Hardly anyone ever did. Crait wasn't exactly the type of town advertised on travel brochures. Tours and cruises tended to keep to the main cities. Remote destinations like Crait weren’t as visually appealing and didn't make it on the route. As a result, the town didn’t receive many visitors, so a new teacher was an exciting development for most of the residents.

 

Maybe the towns folk would focus on the newcomer and quit speculating about Ben. At least for a little while.

 

“She’s pretty,” Harp announced.

 

Ben’s hand faltered, as he skinned the rabbit. Harp never referred to anyone as pretty. He didn’t comment on women in general. After losing his wife, Harp had shut down and shut the world out. He spent several months drunkenly working his way from Juneau, until he landed in Crait. He left his hometown, in an attempt to rid himself of her ghost, but Ben knew better than anyone how the specter of a loved one stuck with you, long after they had passed.

 

Harp’s loss occurred before Ben’s, but the scar was still healing. In all the time Ben had known Harp, he’d never heard him mention a woman with such fondness. The new teacher must have been something special.

 

“She’s young,” Harp added. “Maybe twenty-one, twenty-two,” he speculated. “Big doe eyes and all smiles. She needs a better coat though. Hers looks a bit ratty.”

 

“Gonna help her with that, are you?” Ben joked, trying to gauge his friend's level of interest.

 

“Maybe she likes rabbit,” Harp shot back, giving him a knowing look.

 

“I doubt it,” Ben scoffed. He’d never had rabbit before coming here. Now he ate it on a weekly basis. He was certain the girl had never sampled the gamey meat before. “Where is she from?”

 

“Jakku.”

 

“Jakku?” Ben nearly chopped into his hand, instead of the rabbit’s feet. “It’s a desert wasteland.”

 

“You asked,” Harp reminded him. 

 

“No wonder she doesn’t have a decent coat,” Ben pointed out. “They don’t get weather like this in Arizona.”

 

Harp’s face broke into a wide grin. “Are you worried about her, lone wolf?”

 

Ben fixed his friend with a glare. “I have a knife in my hand.”

 

“I know," Harp chuckled. "I taught you how to skin a rabbit, remember? I’m not afraid of you, Solo.” 

 

“Whatever,” Ben muttered sullenly. 

 

“Maybe you should go into town and show her around,” Harp suggested. “She seems nice enough and you could use a friend.”

 

“I have you. That’s about as many friends as I can handle,” Ben reminded him. 

 

Harp chuckled again, shaking his head. “Have you ever even had a relationship?”

 

“Why does that matter?”

 

“Because if you were in a relationship, you wouldn’t be such a pent-up asshole.”

 

Ben’s grip on the rabbit’s legs tightened. If the creature hadn’t been dead, he was sure it would have been squealing in pain. 

 

He and Harp had never discussed his experience, or lack thereof. Apparently, it didn’t matter because Harp could tell that, despite Ben Solo’s success on Wall Street, he was sporting a 30-year-old virgin status. 

 

“I’m not interested in a relationship,” Ben said tersely. 

 

Relationships were messy. His parents had been proof of that. Leia Organa-Solo and Han Solo had very little in common. They disagreed on everything, constantly fighting over the most minute details. His mother would scream. His dad would holler and then he’d just get in his plane and go. That was the world Ben had been born into. That was how he’d grown up. He thought it was normal, until he’d gone over to his friend Poe Dameron’s house and witnessed the way Shara and Kes acted. It was an eye-opening experience. 

 

After that day, Ben realized the way his parents interacted  wasn’t normal. They should have gotten a divorce. They should have parted amicably and filed for joint custody of their only child, but they didn’t. They remained unhappily married. Han took to the skies more often. Leia lost herself in her politics, preferring to be out of the house and away from the truth of their failure. In failing in their marriage, they also failed as parents. They left Ben alone. He was on his own so often, he came to the conclusion that was how he was meant to live.

 

Relationships were complex, tangled webs of social interaction. Ben didn’t want a relationship. He was fine by himself. 

 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I offered to show her where her cabin is located?” Harp questioned, bringing Ben back into the current conversation.

 

He bristled. “No,” Ben lied. “Why would I?”

 

His friend shrugged. “Just asking.” He studied Ben for a moment, waiting to see if his neighbor would say anything else. When he didn’t, Harp excused himself. “I’m off. Have to cook up my own dinner. See you later.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Harp stomped out of Ben’s cabin, leaving him to gut his meal. 

 

He knew it was selfish, and a little bit cruel, but Ben didn’t like the idea of Harp spending time with the new teacher. As much as Ben hated to admit, Harp was his only friend. Despite having spent years alone, Ben had grown used to having the other man around. The idea of him disappearing drug up too many bad memories and left Ben with a gnawing pain in his stomach.

 

Maybe Ben would go into town tomorrow, if only to see what was so great about this girl. 

 

But it would be a cold day in hell before he let Harp find out. 

 

* * *

 

Main Street Crait was nothing like Times Square in New York City. First, there were only a fraction of the people. There were no taxis, no sidewalk street merchants shouting at bystanders to buy their tchotchkes, and no Jumbotron. Buildings in Crait didn’t rise above two stories. People knew one another on a first name basis and the rumor mill was the only local news channel they had access to. 

 

It appeared that today’s headliner was Miss Niima. If Ben hadn’t known her name before, he wouldn’t be able to forget it now. 

 

As soon as he stepped foot into town, members of the community greeted him left and right. He gave them a curt nod or a wave, signaling he’d seen them and nothing more. Ben managed to avoid actually speaking with anyone, until he entered Wexley’s General Store. The second he stepped inside, Snap, the owner, bombarded him with an array of questions. 

 

"Did you hear about the new teacher? Did you meet her yet? She’s great, isn’t she? Why did she arrive so early? Is it true she’s from the desert? Is she single? Do you think I’ve got a shot at her?"

 

There was no, “Hey, Ben, haven’t seen you in a month. How are you?” Snap didn’t bother to ask him how his solar panels were holding up or if the pond was still safe to skate on. Nope. The only thing the store owner cared about was the girl. 

 

As Snap prattled on, Ben tried to envision a perfect woman, leggy and willowy thin, like the ones who traipsed through Manhattan. Most of the ones that came to mind were blondes, though some of their dye jobs were better than others. And almost all of them had had work done. It was society’s version of perfect. Ben Solo wasn’t sure he agreed. 

 

Then he caught sight of her and he decided he mostly certainly did _not_ agree. 

 

This was why the town was buzzing. This was why Snap was talking his ear off. This was why Harp had acted so out of character.

 

She strolled down the street with Maz and Chewie, bundled up from head to toe in winter wear, which was probably overkill for Arizona, but it barely made a dent in the Alaskan weather. Wedged between the older couple, she was hard to make out. Ben saw a glimpse of a homemade scarf and noted she was taller than average.

 

They turned towards the General Store and he got his first unobstructed look at her face. 

 

Chestnut hair poured out from under her knit cap. Her skin was sun-kissed, far more tanned than anyone else in town. She was thin, but not sickly and there was a light about her. He could see it in the way she smiled, all dimples and pearly white teeth. Her hazel eyes shimmered with joy, so vibrant and carefree.

 

She was gorgeous. 

 

Ben felt a surge of electricity run up his spine, as recognition struck him. He knew her. The girl — _Rey,_ her name was Rey — continued to walk towards him, completely unaware of his intense stare.

 

He shook his head. _No._ It wasn’t possible.

 

_Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine._

 

But Ben wasn’t in a gin joint. Hell, he wasn’t even in a bar. Yet the famous line from his father's favorite film played on repeat in his head at the sight of her. It had been one summer, just a brief few months, but that time was as clear to him as the Alaskan sky.

 

_“I don’t need a babysitter!” Ben shouted at his mother._

 

_“Ben.” She sighed exasperatedly. “We’ve been over this. I offered to let you shadow me while I’m on the campaign trail, but you said no.”_

 

_"What about dad? Why can't I go flying with him and Uncle Chewie?"_

 

_His mother's gaze hardened. "That's no life for a boy your age."_

 

_“I’m thirteen, almost fourteen,” he hollered. “I can take care of myself.”_

 

_“You aren’t going with your father and you aren't to stay in this big house all alone,” Leia argued. “What's the problem? You know Jyn. She’s been here before.”_

 

_“She’s your friend, not mine,” Ben shot back._

 

_“She’s great with kids.”_

 

_“I hope so, considering her profession,” Ben grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Not only did his mother insist on him having a babysitter, she'd called in a teacher. It was supposed to be summer vacation!  
_

 

_“Ben.” Her tone was full of warning. “She’ll be here any minute. Please try to be polite. Jyn is really helping me out. “_

 

_“Helping you out how? By watching a perfectly capable teenager for way too much money?” He sniped sarcastically._

 

_"She's getting married in the fall. They could use the money," his mother supplied_

 

 _“Yeah, I can see how that’s helping_ you _out.”_

 

_“Benjamin Amidala Organa Solo!”_

 

Uh, oh. _The full name was out. That was_ never _a good sign._

 

_“You will treat Ms. Erso with respect. You will use your manners and listen to her when she speaks. You will not sass her. You will obey your curfew. You will not, I repeat, will not, lock yourself in your room for the next twelve weeks and play with that blasted computer!”_

 

_“But Mom,” he whined._

 

_“No.”_

 

_Ben muttered obscenities under his breath, feeling less like the adult he claimed to be and more like a petulant toddler. He was confirming everything his mother had said, but he didn’t care. He was angry._

 

_“Oh, and before I forget,” Leia added, as if it was no big deal. “Jyn’s bringing one of her students along.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“She’s staying with Jyn for the summer, as a sort of trial run.”_

 

_He creased his brow in confusion. “Trial run?”_

 

_“Yes, Ben.” His mother sighed again, as if he should know what she was saying. “The girl Jyn is brining is a foster child. Apparently, her fosters situation was horrible. Jyn and Cassian have filed for custody. Nothing is set in stone yet, so please don't say anything to the girl. Jyn claims she’s rather intelligent for her age. Such a shame the poor thing was in the system.”_

 

_Ben rolled his eyes. Of course his mother was more concerned about some orphan rather than her own son. What else was new?_

 

_She caught his act of dismissal. “You be nice to her, Ben.”_

 

_“Yes, mom.”_

 

_“Who knows,” Leia quipped. “Maybe you two will become friends.”_

 

Yeah, right _, he thought.  
_

 

The memory ended and Ben stared at her, still amazed that after all this time, she looked the same. Older, of course, but just every bit the kind-hearted, free-spirited girl he’d met all those years ago. She’d grown into an attractive woman, his perfect woman.

 

She was stunning. She was graceful. She was...

 

...coming into the General Store.

 

_Shit._

 

He needed to get control of himself. What did he say to her? Did he tell her how he'd searched for her over the years? Would it frighten her to know how he spent every summer in Arizona trying to track her down? Maybe he could take her to Ahsoka’s for a coffee and they could—

 

Wait a minute.

 

What was Harp doing with her?

 

Ben’s eyes narrowed, as he watched his neighbor saunter towards Rey. Then, as if he had known Ben was watching the entire time, he winked through the window. Ben jerked backwards, his nostrils flaring. 

 

_Smug bastard._

 

He watched as Harp put an arm around the girl’s shoulders, leading her away from the General Store and over towards the Outpost. Maz was animatedly talking to Chewie, completely unbothered by the fact Harp was basically pawing at her teacher. Ben growled. His chocolate orbs watched the girl be escorted off, fists clenching at his sides.

 

 _Mine,_ an animalistic voice cried possessively within him.

 

“You okay there, buddy?” Snap reappeared and patted his shoulder. “Seems Harp has taken a liking to her. Good for him.”

 

Inside Ben felt something dark and primal awaken. The voice returned, urging him to go after what was his. This time he heard it loud and clear. Rey was _his_. Harp had no claim on her. The beast howled in rage, clawing at Ben’s insides, begging to be set free. 

 

_Mine, mine, mine._

 

The residents of Crait referred to him as the Wolf. He’d never paid much attention to the name before, but in that moment he felt the predator come alive. 

 

Well, if Harp wanted the lone wolf to roam, he’d gotten his wish. 

 

Ben was on the hunt. 

* * *

 

Getting Rey alone proved to be quite the task. If Harp wasn’t hanging all over her, another resident of Crait was. 

 

Lor San Tekka, the town elder, who ran the Internet Cafe, offered to let her come in and use the service whenever she wanted WiFi her first week. She thanked him for his generosity, saying she’d be by to keep in touch with her friends in Jakku. 

 

Dr. Kalonia, their resident medic, told her to come in for a check-up and added Rey to her rotation. Ben blushed all the way to his ears, upon overhearing the good doctor ask Rey if she was on contraceptives. When the girl responded that she didn’t have a need for them, he wasn’t sure whether to be concerned or overjoyed. He went with the latter, because despite Harp’s constant attentions, Rey didn’t appear to be fawning over him the way most women in town did. 

 

Case and point: Rose Tico, who embraced Rey the moment she met her, then proceeded to gush over the fact that Harp had offered to be her tour guide. It was a well-know fact that the youngest Tico had hearts in her eyes when it came to Declan Harp. Ironically, her older sister, Paige, wanted nothing to do with the Bear. 

 

She introduced herself to Rey, ignoring Harp, as if he wasn’t there. Ben wondered if it had something to do with last summer when Harp had needed stitches and he wouldn’t let the nurse stitch him up, demanding Dr. Kalonia be the one to fix him. 

 

Rose was a teacher, like Rey, as was her friend, Armitage Hux. Ben watched his interaction with the new teacher rather closely. He didn’t want Hux around Rey anymore than he wanted Harp around her. Oddly enough, Hux didn’t appear interested. 

 

Well, at least there was one less person Ben needed to talk to. 

 

Harp finally took Rey to the Outpost. The place was owned and operated by Gwen Phasma. Even though she was pale in complexion and towering in stature, she was a native. She’d been brought up by the local tribe, a female warrior. She’d come to Crait to capitalize on her other skills. Her supplies were expensive, but they were the best in all of Alaska. Locally sourced and crafted, if you needed something, you were sure to find it at her place of business. 

 

Ben watched Rey and Harp enter, then proceeded around the back. Phasma rarely locked her doors. The threat of a break-in was more likely due to a wandering animal than a thief. Letting himself in, he peered through the office window to the showroom.

 

Rey was meandering down an aisle of boots, inspecting all the options. Ben peered down, quickly determining that yes, what she’d brought was in a worse state than her jacket. The girl needed a wardrobe overhaul. He could teach her. He knew what she needed. He could take care of her.

 

His gaze flickered to the front of the store, where Harp was catching up with Gwen. Now was his chance.

 

Quietly, he stalked towards her with single-minded determination. He wondered if she remembered him. She had to, right? There was no chance their meeting hadn’t impacted her as deeply as it had him.

 

His long strides brought him to her side. She was busy studying the price tags on two different pairs, hunched over, brow furrowed. She looked adorable, trying so hard to fit in.

 

“The girl I’ve heard so much about,” he crooned.

 

Rey straighten up with a jolt. Her eyes flashed with a mixture of emotions. Fear, indignation, curiosity, and there — right at the edge of those hazel orbs he’d been so fascinated with as a teenager — recognition.  He smirked.

 

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Ben?”

 

“Hello, little Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Rey's reaction? How would _you_ react?


	3. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the ongoing support! I'm so humbled by all your thoughts and kind words. Your questions and theories will be answered! I promise!
> 
> Continued thanks to [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) for beta-ing.

_Rey fidgeted as Jyn pulled up a long driveway and parked in front of an intimidating mansion. The stark white marble exterior glistened in the glare of the Arizona sun. Phoenix wasn’t anything like Jakku and the fact had never been more evident than it was now. Rey had never seen a house so large._

 

_Shyly, she followed her teacher out of the car and up the front steps._

 

_“Jyn!” A petite woman rushed out of the house to hug Ms. Erso. Rey took a step back, watching as the older women embraced in front of her. Their host released her teacher and knelt down to her height. “And you must be Rey. It’s nice to meet you, dear, you can call me Leia.”_

 

_Rey glanced up at her teacher, unsure if she should use the woman’s first name. Typically adults wanted her to refer to them as ‘Mr.’ or “Mrs.’. Jyn just smiled and nodded her consent._

 

_“Thank you for having us...Leia.”_

 

_“You’re very welcome, dear,” the woman beamed at her. “Come on in!”_

 

_Rey trailed behind Jyn, as Leia gave them a tour of the home. It was like something out of a movie, larger than the entire elementary school. Maybe that was how she got lost. Somewhere between the extensive library and the second — or was it third? — living room, Rey lost track of her teacher and their host._

 

_She was wandering down the hallway, when she saw him._

 

_He peered at her from his room, his dark caramel orbs boring into her. Rey froze. He was bigger than her, standing over a head taller and she immediately took a step backwards._

 

_The older kids at the group home often picked on her because of her size. They thought she would be easy to manipulate. They thought wrong. Rey was scrappy and quick. Years of being passed from foster home to foster home had made her wary of others and this guy was no exception. But then he spoke._

 

_“Hi.”_

 

_His voice was gentler than she expected. He left the shadowy confines of his room and she noticed he was dressed in all black, which seemed an odd choice for summer. He approached her slowly, clearly having not missed the way she backed away from him._

 

_“I’m Ben,” he introduced himself, when she didn’t reply. She merely stared at him, still unsure. He squatted down in front of her, so he wasn’t quite as daunting.“What’s your name?”_

 

_“I’m Rey.”_

 

_“Rey,” Ben repeated, as if he was trying out her name. She nodded. “I was about to go to the kitchen to snag a Dunk-a-Roo. Want one?”_

 

_Immediately, Rey’s face broke into a grin. “Yeah!”_

 

_By the time Jyn and Leia found them, they had polished off the entire box of the sugary snacks and were chatting animatedly while they played Ben’s PS2._

 

* * *

 

“Ben.” Rey breathed the name of the boy she’d met so many years prior. 

 

He’d been tall then, but he loomed over her now. She was caught in those chocolate eyes, the pools of swirling brown and black that sucked her in. Rey didn’t care to admit how many times she’d thought about those eyes — _or their owner_ — over the years. 

 

“Hello, little Rey,” he smirked wolfishly. 

 

Rey felt her heart flutter in her chest upon hearing his deep voice. He’d grown up...

 

...in more ways than one.

 

She couldn’t believe he was standing in front of her. Rey hadn’t seen Ben Solo since that summer, a summer she’d never forget, even if it felt like a lifetime ago. 

  
“What are you doing here?” 

 

“Gwen carries the best supplies for miles.” He continued to grin at her. 

 

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head. “But what are you doing _here_? In Crait?”

 

“I live here,” he replied matter-of-factly.

 

Rey’s eyes widened. Her mouth hung open, in an unflattering way, but she was too paralyzed by her shock to care. What were the chances of them both choosing to move to this remote community? 

 

_Slim to none._

 

Before she could articulate a reply, Declan strolled over with Gwen in tow.

 

“Rey, this is my neighbor, Ben,” he introduced them, misreading her confusion. “Or as you know him,” Declan paused to chuckle. “My pet wolf.”

 

“What?” Ben’s gaze snapped up to his friend’s face.

 

Realization dawned on Rey. Suddenly Chewie and Declan’s inside joke made more sense. But they couldn’t possibly have known that she and Ben knew one another? Could they? She bit her lower lip, trying to remember if she’d ever mentioned the boy with the dark hair and haunting eyes to anyone. She knew she hadn’t. He’d been a carefully curated memory, one which she held close to her heart.

 

“What are you going on about, Harp?” Ben questioned tersely.

 

Rey heard the agitation in his tone. His lips pulled up an expression that was not quite a snarl, but close enough that she could imagine how it would look on him. She no longer saw her summer friend, the one who had shared his home and meals.Rey saw a man hardened by life and weathered by time. She didn’t recognize this person. Chewie had been right to dub Ben a wolf. He certainly looked like one.

 

Was that what Alaska did to you? Made you more animal than man? 

 

“Don’t worry about it, brother,” Declan answered. She felt a heavy weight press down on her shoulders, as his arm settled around her. “I’m just showing Rey around town, making sure she gets acclimated.”

 

Ben’s eyes darkened, his gaze locked on Declan’s gesture. Rey felt a shiver race up her spine, which had nothing to do with the temperature outside and everything to do with being stuck between the two men. 

 

“Where are her hosts?” Ben questioned.

 

“Maz is tending to dinner and Chewie is fixing a loose wire on their rear solar panel,” Declan returned. “I’m going to take Rey up to the teacher’s cabin and then drop her off with them for dinner.”

 

“I can take her,” Ben insisted, stepping closer. 

 

Rey stared up at him, mesmerized by the trail of thick facial hair he had grown. No longer was he the shy, skinny boy she played video games with. Before her loomed a man, made of muscle, grit and heat. The contrast was uncanny. 

 

He glanced down momentarily, catching her eyes and winked. 

 

“After all,” he said to Declan, smugly. “Rey and I are old friends.”

 

“Really?” Declan queried. She felt the weight of his arm lift off her shoulders. The Bear seemed more amused than surprised. “Well, then I’ll leave you two to get caught up.” He bowed his head to Rey. “Miss.”

 

All day he’d been referring to her as ‘miss’ or ‘Miss Niima’. He never called her by her name. At first it had annoyed Rey. She assumed he couldn’t remember her name, but when they’d met the other teachers, Rey realized it was his manners.

 

Declan referred to both the Tico sisters as ‘miss’ too. Though, he hadn’t called Armitage anything other than Hux. From the ice in Armitage’s blue eyes, Rey assumed the two weren’t close, a suspicion made more apparent when the younger of the Ticos, Rose, fawned over Declan. Rey could have sworn she saw Armitage’s face get as red as his hair.

 

“Declan, you can call me, Rey,” she reminded him.

 

“Miss.” He gave her another curt nod, blatantly ignoring her remark. Then to Ben, he said, “I’ll leave you a rabbit for dinner.”

 

Rey glanced up at Ben, watching his impassive face twitch slightly. “Thanks,” he replied.

 

Declan grinned, thanked Gwen for her help and walked out of the store.

 

“What will you be needing?” The statuesque blonde asked Rey. She was back to business, not nearly as interested in Rey and Ben’s former relationship as Declan had been. “I assume the rest of your belongings are being shipped up.”

 

Rey felt her cheeks heat up. “Um...no. Actually, I brought everything I have with me.”

 

Instantly, there was a hand on her lower back, pressing reassuringly into her. At her side, Ben chuckled and leaned down. “You just made her day.” His words warm against the shell of her ear and Rey’s blush deepened.

 

He’d never treated her differently because of her poverty. When they’d been children together, he was the only one who hadn’t pitied her. Ben Solo, who had every toy and gadget imaginable, preferred to spend time with her, an orphan with nothing more than the clothes on her back. It had surprised Rey even back then. Seeing he hadn’t changed, at least in this aspect, warmed her heart.

 

And the heat of him burning through layers of her clothing warmed other areas.

 

“If you’re going to be a constant distraction, Ben Solo, then you can follow your friend and show yourself out.” Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed, as she glared at him.

 

“I’m not doing anything,” he objected innocently.

 

Rey was glad he couldn’t see how red she was. She watched as Gwen fixed him with another scathing stare, before the Outpost owner cleared her throat and resumed her sales pitch.

 

“Starting from scratch is expensive, but consider it an investment,” Gwen declared. “Let’s start with the essentials, boots, a parka and quick-dry pants.”

 

She followed the blonde around the store, trying in vain to ignore Ben’s presence. He followed her, a silent specter hovering just beyond her peripherals. Gwen was more capable of ignoring him, only directing her questions to Rey and never once acknowledging Ben the few times he suggested a different size or brand — even if he was correct.

 

After what felt like hours, Rey was weighed down with more clothes than she’d ever owned in her life. They weren’t fashionable, but with the final total that Gwen’s ancient cash register displayed, Rey would have thought she was shopping in Manhattan. She chewed on her lower lip nervously, wondering how she could afford these pieces.

 

They were basic survival necessities, which would make her next two years much easier. The Alaska Permanent Fund offered some financial relief, though it barely covered the amount on Gwen’s register. She dug into her wallet, fingers pinching the only credit card she had. Rey knew she’d be paying off the purchase with her next two year’s worth of the state stipend, but at least she’d be alive to fulfill the contract.

 

Reaching across the counter, Rey held out the piece of plastic, only to have her hand batted away. Ben’s massive hand closed around her wrist, pulling her hand off the counter.

 

“Put it on my tab, Gwen,” a deep voice instructed.

 

“ _Ben!_ ”

 

“Consider it a welcome to town gift.” He winked, disregarding her protest.

 

“I can’t—.”

 

“You can and you will,” he asserted, his hand still wrapped around her wrist. He wasn’t hurting her, but his grip was strong and his tone was unyielding.

 

Rey searched his eyes, trying to assess what reason he could have for doing this.Ben had always been kind to her, but this level of generosity couldn’t be matched. Life had taught her that few people would willingly give up their savings so effortlessly, unless they were getting something out of the transaction. Rey wondered what it was that Ben intended to get out of this.

 

Gwen folded all of her items, neatly packaging them up. Once she was done, Gwen handed them across the counter to Rey.

 

“Thank you,” she responded grudgingly.

 

“Cheer up.” Ben crooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face to his. “We still have to check out your new place.”

 

He released her to pay Gwen. Rey’s skin burned where he’d touched her, a phantom sensation toying with her emotions.

 

Finn had teased her about being eaten by wolves. As Rey watched Ben, she realized she didn’t have to fear the wildlife in Alaska. The only wolf she had to worry about was the one standing right next to her.

* * *

 

“I can carry those, you know,” Rey told Ben.

 

“I know you _can_ , but you shouldn’t _have to_.”

 

He flashed her a grin and she shook her head. She wasn’t sure what irritated her more — the fact that he paid for her things, or the fact he obviously felt the need to take care of her. Perhaps he wasn’t looking for any kind of payback. Perhaps he had done it because he still saw her as a child.

 

They walked through town together, while residents Rey hadn’t yet met eyed her with curiosity. At least, she had thought they were staring at her, until a portly man crossed the street towards them.

 

“Hey, Ben! Hey, Rey!”

 

“Wexley,” Ben greeted the man lowly and came to a halt.

 

“Hi, Snap!” Rey smiled, pausing aside of Ben.

 

“How’s your first day treating you?” Snap asked her.

 

She shrugged noncommittally. “It’s an adjustment, but everyone has been very helpful.”

 

“That’s good,” Snap remarked. He grinned, glancing over at Ben. “I’m surprised you got this guy out of his cabin. He’s the local town hermit, always up there with—.”

 

“Don’t you have a store to run, Wexley?” Ben grumbled.

 

“Yeah, but—.”

 

“I suggest you go take care of it then.”

 

“Ben.” Rey elbowed him in the ribs. He shot her a surprised expression, as if he wasn’t even aware of how rude he was being.

 

Clearing his throat, he rephrased. “We were on our way to your store. Are you still open?”

 

Snap looked from Rey to Ben and then back to Rey. “S-sure,” he stammered uncomfortably. “What do you need?”

 

Ben rattled off a list of things. As he named each item, Rey tried to tally up the potential cost in her mind. Her concern over the cost to get to Alaska had been one thing. She realized that once Maz and Chewie has resolved that issue for her, the next two days had left only enough time to prepare for the move. She’d never stopped to consider the funds she would require to actually live in Crait.

 

As the three walked into Wexley’s General Store, Rey felt a tightness in her chest. The freedom she’d fought so hard to attain was rapidly slipping through her fingers. Suddenly the weight of her decision — leaving Jakku and coming to this strange frozen world — felt like a noose around her neck.

 

“Rey?” Ben’s hand was on her arm. The smugness was gone from his tone and all she could see was fear in his wide chocolate eyes. He turned towards her fully, blocking out her view of Snap. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

When she spoke, her voice barely came out. “I-I can’t do this.”

 

It hurt to admit that to him, even more than it had hurt to admit her financial situation to Maz. Ben knew of her struggle. She rarely discussed her situation as a foster kid with anyone, but Ben had actually known her during that time of her life. He had known she wasn’t cared for, that she wasn’t given proper nutrition and spent her nights trying to fall asleep.

 

Now he knew that nothing in the past sixteen years had changed. She was still that poor girl, he’d found wandering his home and offered to share his Dunk-a-Roos with.

 

“Rey.” Like a windshield wiper, his thumb brushed soothing half-circles on her arm. “I’ve got you, alright?”

 

She clamped her hand over his, searching his face. “But why? You don’t even know me anymore.”

 

His eyes were locked on her, as if she was the only thing he could see. “Of course I know you, Rey. I never forgot you.”

 

The tightness in her chest dissipated and she was flooded with relief. “I never forgot you either,” she confessed softly.

 

Ben’s mouth pulled into a satisfied smile. “All these years, I thought I’d never see you again. Sometimes I believed I made you up, that you were just a dream. When I saw you walking through town,” he trailed off, scanning her face earnestly, as though he was cataloguing each of her freckles. “I thought it was fate, but this,” he gestured between them, “this is something else.”

 

“What?”

 

He bit his lower lip. Rey had never seen a man with such full lips before. They just begged to be kissed. She blinked, mystified. Where had that come from?

 

“I have a theory,” Ben explained, thankfully not picking up on her shameful impulse. “But let’s get you settled first. Chewie and Maz will worry if I don’t get you back in time for dinner. We can talk more later. Is that alright?”

 

There was so much she wanted to know about the man in front of her. Years had passed between them, molding them into the people they were now. She had been right in telling him that he didn’t know her. For all intents and purposes, they were strangers. And yet, she couldn’t deny that she felt it too.

 

His presence was a dangerous concoction of comfort and confusion Having him by her side made her feel protected and cared for, but it was also slightly annoying, because he seemed to understand how to get under her skin. If it wasn’t those roguish smirks he kept sending her way, it was the fact he didn’t seem to take ‘no’ for an answer.

 

But he’d given her a choice.

 

She had the freedom to decide.

 

“Fine,” she relented. “But I’m paying you back for that stunt you pulled at the Outpost.”

 

The smile he gifted her in response was all the confirmation she needed to know she’d made the right choice. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

 

Rey had to turn her face away, so he didn’t see how hard she blushed at the endearment.

 

* * *

 

If Rey thought her new wardrobe was expensive, she wasn’t prepared for the astonishing price of supplies. Her state stipend was gone in a flash, used to pay Snap for her balance owed. Rey forced herself not to cringe as she handed it over.

 

She caught Ben reaching into his pocket behind her. She did her best impression of Gwen’s withering stare, silently ordering him to stand down. He pursed his lips, appearing as though he’d challenge her on it, but then he sighed and his hand fell to his side.

 

‘Thank you,’ she mouthed to him.

 

It was important to her to be able to do this on her own. Even though he was operating under some false sense of chivalry, or whatever it was that was driving his actions, Rey knew he understood her motives.

 

“If you need help with any of that, just let me know,” Snap offered with a smile.

 

Ben stiffened and she saw his nostrils flare.

 

“Thanks, Snap,” Rey replied kindly. “Ben’s already offered to be my ‘How to Live in Alaska’ guide.”

 

“Oh.” Snap’s grin disappeared. “Well, if you need anything else, you know where to find me.”

 

Rey gave him a wave, before Ben helped her gather up her supplies. Snap’s eyes were on them, as Rey followed Ben out of the General Store.

 

He led her out of town, past the Internet Cafe where she’d met the town elder, and beyond Dr. Kalonia’s office. If the weight of all her purchases bothered Ben, he didn’t give her any indication. He marched forth towards the cabin designated for Rey’s stay.

 

They arrived at the single level log cabin. It had a single door and window at the front, along with a small porch. Rey noticed the roof was metal, which was rare in Arizona, but here seemed to be more common due to the elements.

 

“When it warms up next month, you’ll be able to grow anything you need,” Ben commented, kicking dirt and snow from his boots as he climbed up to the front door. “Fruits, vegetables, herbs. Maz usually cans blueberries for barbecue sauce in the winter.”

 

“Really?” Rey asked, curious how the town operated when their winter lasted nine out of twelve months. She’d never had blueberry barbecue sauce before, but based on the meals she shared with Maz and Chewie, Rey was sure it was delicious.

 

“Her recipe won the Alaska State Fair blue ribbon last summer,” Ben stated, as he opened the door.

 

“Wow.” Rey breathed, but she wasn’t talking about Maz’s cooking anymore.

 

While the outside was modest, the interior of the cabin was more posh than she’d expected. It was laid out like a loft, her kitchen, living room, and bedroom all in a single space, with an indoor bathroom situated in the far corner. She was positive Poe would have been horrified at how tiny the place was, but to Rey, it was the largest home she’d ever had. And it was all hers.

 

“I know it’s not much,” Ben began apologizing.

 

“It’s perfect,” Rey interrupted him, strolling inside.

 

He permitted her a moment to inspect the cabin, while he placed her packages down on the kitchen table.

 

Rey was so entranced by the place, she failed to realized that she could see her breath when she asked,“Where is your cabin?”

 

Ben smiled at her question, a hint of red on speckled on his pale cheeks. She figured it was due to the afternoon chill. “I’m up over the hill, near the lake.”

 

“The lake?”

 

“Yeah, it’s—.” He paused, eyes leaving her face to scan the cabin. “It shouldn’t be this cold in here. Maz said she set things up before you arrived.”

 

He shifted around Rey, inspecting her door, the window and then her stove. His eyes were narrowed and his brow was pinched, as he scrutinized each element, searching for an answer. Rey followed him around, trying to understand what it was he was looking for.

 

Suddenly, he straightened up, his gaze hard. When he spoke, he hissed out a single word.

 

“Harp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh... Ben's not too happy  
> 
> 
> [ Something Wild Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og) (In case you want to hear the songs inspiring my writing of this fic...)
> 
> [Something Wild Masterpost](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/post/183745604157/something-wild-wip-masterpost-quietly-he)


	4. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore reading all of your thoughts and theories. More answers in this chapter!
> 
> Happy Star Wars Celebration week, everyone!!!!!
> 
> Thank you to [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) for beta-ing.

“Harp.”

 

Ben grit his teeth, glaring at the wood stove. His ‘friend’ had clearly tampered with the flue, resulting in the stove becoming non-operational. In its current state, it was too dangerous to operate. The collar was cracked and would have to be replaced in order to avoid leaking carbon monoxide into the small closed space. Snap had replacements at the General Store, which meant, Rey would need to go back there. Or he’d have to come to her.

 

Ben didn’t like the idea of the man visiting Rey’s home, but he was more upset over the fact his neighbor had been inside her cabin uninvited. Ben intended to corner Harp later to determine what was going on. Bears and wolves typically gave one another a wide berth, but tonight, Ben would show Harp how unwise it was to provoke a lone hunter.

 

Their conversation would have to wait. Ben’s more immediate concern was Rey. She couldn’t stay in the cabin until it was fixed. The outside temperature was warming up, as summer approached, but it was still far too cold to be without a consistent heat source.

 

He ran a hand through his hair, as he went over available options in his head. Maz and Chewie were the logical choice, though Ben had been hoping to avoid a reunion with his father’s co-pilot. The Tico sisters lived in the apartment above Dr. Kalonia’s office and rented out their former home at the other side of town. Ben could pay them, except he knew Rey would never let him. Snap was sure to offer up his spare bedroom, but Ben would rather chew off his own arm than let the man anywhere near Rey.

 

That left only one other option. The option Ben preferred above all others.

 

“I think you’re stuck with me for the night, sweetheart.”

 

“What?” Her doe eyes stared up at him in surprise. He recalled a time from long ago, when she’d stared at him with the same uncertainty.

 

_“What’s the matter?” Ben asked, staring up at Rey._

 

_They had played just about every game he owned, before Jyn had finally insisted they go outside to get some fresh air. Considering the sweltering heat, the only viable option was the pool. Ben doused himself in sunscreen, knowing he would have to reapply in about an hour. His skin was not meant for the Arizona sun._

 

_He thought Rey would be excited about the pool, but she eyed it warily. After he jumped in, she remained on the edge. She stood stiffly, watching him tread water. She made no move to join him._

 

_“Rey?” She remained where she was, prompting him to swim over. “What’s wrong?’_

 

_“I can’t swim,” she admitted quietly._

 

_Ben blinked. She couldn’t swim? That couldn’t be right. At her age, she should be a proficient swimmer. Hadn’t any of her foster families taught her or taken her for lessons?_

 

No, of course not, _he realized, as he stared up at her._

 

_Though they had spent nearly every waking moment together, since she and Jyn had arrived, they hadn’t spoken about Rey’s time in foster care. Ben made the mistake of commenting on it once and it took him the better part of the day to get Rey to open up again. He hadn’t attempted to broach the subject since. He had his suspicions about their lack of care, given how quickly she ate. He’d even caught her hoarding an extra pudding cup and a bag of chips after dinner one night._

 

_Part of him wanted to ask Jyn about it, but he was too afraid of breaking Rey’s trust to go through with it. Instead, Ben started doing the same, stocking his bedroom drawers full of extra snacks and offering them to Rey when they were playing. If she knew why he’d started keeping snacks handy, she didn’t let on. She merely smiled at him and offered to share._

 

_Because that’s who Rey was. Even if she’d been mistreated in the past, she always gave others the benefit of the doubt. Ben was never that kind. But he wanted to be…at least when it came to Rey._

 

_“Come here.” He gestured for her to meet him at the shallow end._

 

_At first, Rey hesitated, unsure whether to enter the water or not. Ben waited, extending his hand out to her. “It’s okay,” he promised. “I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you.” She bit her bottom lip, but stepped down._

 

_“It’s cold!” She shrieked, yanking her foot back out._

 

_He chuckled. “It only feels cold because it’s so hot out,” Ben explained. “Once you’re in, you’ll get used to it.”_

 

_She shot him a look that said she didn’t believe him. He remained where he was. It took a few attempts, but eventually she came in, clinging to his arm like it was her life line._

 

_“I’ve got you,” he reminded her. “You’re safe.”_

 

_Rey gave him a nervous smile. Her grip didn’t loosen._

 

_Gently, Ben guided her a bit deeper in the pool. “Kick your legs,” he directed. “Try to keep yourself up while you hold on.”_

 

_She set her jaw and followed his instructions. As Rey became more comfortable, Ben felt the tension in her arm lessen, until she wasn’t gripping him quite so tight._

 

_Rey caught on quick, which wasn’t a surprise to Ben. She’d adapted to his gaming techniques on both his PS2 and his computer, managing to beat his high score in under a week. His mother had mentioned the girl was intelligent, but Ben hadn’t anticipated she’d be quite so clever._

 

_Despite their age difference, he didn’t have to talk down to her. She kept up with him in everything — gaming, conversation, and even eating. Rey was nearly half his size, but she ate as though she was coming off a marathon. Ben couldn’t help feeling slightly sick about it, not because of her horrendous manners, but because of the why behind it. He suspected Rey’s former foster family hadn’t taken care of her the way they were meant to. He was glad Jyn and Cassian were adopting her._

 

_“Good,” he praised, noting how effortlessly she was able to keep herself above water. “Now let go.”_

 

_Her eyes widened in fear. “What?”_

 

_“Let go and paddle with your arms, just like you did with your legs.”_

 

_“I’ll sink!”_

 

_“You won’t. I promise.”_

 

_Rey stared at him, then at the water, then back at him. With a sigh, she slowly peeled her fingers away from him. Her frail arms windmilled frantically, chopping through the water with no finesse. Ben remained close to her. If she dipped down too far, he would reach out and straighten her out. He waited for her to clamp down on his arm again or go to the side wall, but she never did._

 

_She managed to keep herself from sinking, her motions becoming smoother and less panicked the longer she was in the water. Ben took a step back and then another. After several minutes, Rey was doggy paddling around in circles, a happy grin plastered on her face._

 

_“I did it! I did it!”_

 

_“I told you,” Ben beamed proudly._

 

_With her newfound success under her belt, Rey asked him to teach her more. They forgot about the high-tech electronics inside the house. Instead, they spent their afternoons working on diving, the different swimming strokes and who could hold their breath the longest underwater. They spent so much time in the pool, Ben was beginning to smell chlorine everywhere — on his sheet, on his clothes and even in his hair. He didn’t care._

 

_It was a small price to pay to see Rey smile._

 

But she wasn’t smiling now.

 

“The oven is broken,” Ben remarked. “Even with your new clothes, you won’t be warm enough tonight. It would be safer if you stayed with me. I have a functioning heat source and a backup generator.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m sure I can stay with Maz and Chewie,” Rey waved him off casually.  

 

Ben hastily attempted to come up with a reason why that wasn’t acceptable. He’d only just got her back. He didn’t want his time with her to end. Logically, he knew she’d be around for at least two years, due to her contract, but it wasn’t the logical part of him which took control. He’d never been rational when it came to Rey.

 

“Do you know what’s wrong with it?” She queried, scrutinizing the oven.  


“The flue collar is cracked.” He pointed to the damaged part. “Carbon monoxide could leak into the cabin and you don’t want that.”  


“No,” Rey agreed. “I don’t. Do you know where I can find a new one?”  


“Snap has them available in his store,” Ben stated.   


“Do you think he’d let me borrow some tools?”  


“Why?” Ben asked, ignoring the surge of jealousy he felt at the mention of the store owner’s name.  


“With the right tools, I can fix it myself,” Rey replied proudly. “It’s not that different from the air duct replacement I did for Plutt last summer.”  


“Who’s Plutt?”  


She shrugged. “My boss…sorta.”  


Ben furrowed his brow in confusion. “I thought you were a teacher.”  


“It doesn’t pay the bills, at least not all the bills. My student loans were pretty steep,” Rey admitted. “So I started working part time at a salvage yard.”  


He felt the jealous pang transform into pure guilt. She’d only been trying to be frugal and instead of understanding, he’d been focusing on his own selfish desires. Considering her hesitation to pay Phasma at the Outpost, Ben should have guessed what state her finances were in. Teachers were one of the most underpaid and undervalued professions in the country.

 

“I have tools,” he offered. “We’ll get a part from Snap tomorrow and then you can settle in, alright, sweetheart?”  


“Okay.” She nodded, eyes still on the stove.

 

Her cheeks were red and he internally chided himself. He hadn’t meant to make her uncomfortable by asking about her job.

 

Maybe it was better if she stayed with Maz and Chewie. He obviously didn’t know what he was doing when it came to women. He’d never been interested before - hence his thirty-year-old virgin status. He wondered how much hell Harp would give him if he asked for advice.

 

“I’ll walk you back to town, before it starts getting dark,” he offered.

 

Rey smiled up at him gratefully. “Thanks, Ben.”

 

He surveyed the rest of her cabin, while she switched out the contents of her duffle. Once she was ready to go, they made their trek back into town. As they stomped through the snow, Rey chatting about her flight up to Alaska and how silly she felt for falling asleep on Chewie, Ben scanned the trees. He was suspicious they were being watched, a suspicion which was confirmed when he caught a flash of bear skin.

 

Ben glared at the shadowy patches between the trees, knowing Harp would be able to see him. He didn’t know what his friend was up to, but he was beginning to think all of Harp’s needling had more to do with introducing him to Rey than the bear had originally let on.

 

What Ben didn’t know was why.  


He’d never spoken of Rey to Harp. After he lost her, Ben had rarely spoken of her at all. He’d been young and unbalanced and when he heard the news, he felt himself unravel at the seams.   


_It was May. School was coming to an end and he was marking the days on his calendar until he’d be back at their Phoenix estate. Ben had been about to cross out another day in bold red Sharpie, when his mother knocked on the door._  


_“Ben?”_  


_“Yeah?”_  


_“I have some news.”_  


_Those four words changed everything. He recognized her tone, the shift in her voice from politician to mother — so rare and yet, so telling. He knew to expect something unpleasant._  


_But the news she delivered was like a knife to his gut._  


_Jyn and Cassian had been in an accident. Their car was struck by a drunk driver and there had been no survivors._  


_“It was raining and-.”_  


_“Where’s Rey?” He asked. His only concern was for his best friend — his only friend._  


_“Ben, she..,” Leia’s voice wavered and she shook her head._

 

_Immediately, he felt his throat constrict. He fought to keep his voice level. “Is she dead?”_

 

_“No,” Leia rushed to assure him. “No, Ben. She wasn’t in the car.”_

 

_“When can I see her?” he questioned._

 

 _His mother’s face contorted into an unrecognizable expression. “I don’t know if you can, Ben. It takes a long time to finalize an adoption in the state of Arizona. Jyn and Cassian got married, so they could take her home, but—.”_  


_“But what?”_  


_“They’re gone now, Ben and Rey...well, her records are sealed. She’s a minor and it’s really for her protection.”_  


_He blinked, unsure what it meant._  


_“The agency won’t give me any details on where she was placed,” Leia clarified._  


_“What?” Ben jumped up from his desk chair. “But you’re a Senator! Can’t you call in a favor or something? She can’t stay in the system, mom. Her last family was starving her!”_  


_“Ben, there’s nothing I can do.”_  


_“What do you mean?”_  


_“I’m up for re-election,” Leia attempted to explain. “If word got out that I was using my political position as leverage to access confidential information, it would disrupt the reputation I’ve worked so hard to build.”_  


_He stared at his mother, unable to comprehend what she was telling him. She was more concerned about her career than a girl who was suffering half a country away? What use were politicians if they didn’t care for the people who elected them?_  


_“Get out!” He shouted._  


_“Ben-.”_  


_“I don’t want to talk to you! I hate you! Get out! Get out!”_  


Ben winced, shaking his head, as the memory faded. That summer the rift between him and his family became irreparable. He still went to the Phoenix house, escorted by his newly appointed babysitter, Mr. Threepio. 

 

He instructed the man to drive him around Jakku. Ben was denied access to the foster home directory, as well as entry to the group homes in Arizona, so he did the next best thing. He visited the parks, the library and all other public spots, searching for her. When nothing turned up, he went to the surrounding towns.

 

Each summer it was the same. He spent the months away searching for her online, stalking MySpace and Facebook accounts to try to pinpoint her location, but he never found her.   


After graduation, he gave up. Ben had searched the entire state, but he never found Rey Niima. He couldn’t find a single trace of the girl with the smattering of freckles and a smile like sunshine. He said goodbye to his childhood, to his family and to her.   


The day he arrived in New York City, he applied for a name change. It was the final straw between him and his father. Han stopped calling when Ben changed his name to Kylo Ren. Leia still called once a month, but Ben never responded.   


He threw himself into his studies and then into his work. Math had always come easily to him. The deeper he delved into numbers, the easier it was to forget what he’d lost. The years went by quicker that way. His dedication earned him recognition, both financially and in the form of promotions. By all accounts, he was a successful modern man.   


And then he got the call.  


Han had died. Heart attack. His mother wanted him to come back to Chandrila for the funeral.   


For the first time in nearly six years, Ben replied.   


He left on the next flight out, ignoring his manager’s snarls of protest. Anthony Snoke didn’t appreciate his protégée’s renowned sense of familial ties. Ben hadn’t cared. With the same abruptness in which he’d left Chandrila, he departed New York, shedding his new identity, the one his father had loathed.   


Kylo Ren was gone. The emotionless mask Ben had once wore was discarded in lieu of the staggering truth he faced. His father was gone.   


Contrary to popular belief, he’d never hated Han Solo. Ben and his old man had never seen eye to eye. In fact, there weren’t two people more opposite than him and his father. Han Solo was charismatic, carefree and cool. Ben Solo was awkward, anxious and antisocial.   


They had never had much in common, apart from their last name. Han had tried, early on, before the fights with his wife grew to be too much for him. He’d taken Ben up in his plane, a silver bird he dubbed the Falcon. It was one of the few good memories Ben had of Han.    


Despite that, Ben felt himself shatter at the loss of his father. The news came as a shock, though had he listened to any one of his mother’s seventy-two messages, he would have been aware of Han’s heart condition. He couldn’t change the past, or how much it hurt to see his father the day of the funeral.   


Shaking his head, Ben withdrew from that unhappy day. He didn’t want to revisit it, almost as much as he didn’t want to spend another moment without Rey by his side. She grounded him. She always had.   


“I looked for you,” Ben informed her. “After the accident, I tried to find you.”  


He watched her step falter and the sunshine leave her face.

 

“That was a long time ago.” Her voice was quiet when she responded. She pursed her lips, before glancing up at him. “Jyn and Cassian...” she trailed off, taking a deep breath. “I used to visit them. I checked on the site to make sure it was being maintained.”  


“What happened to you....after?” Ben asked. He didn’t mean to push her, but he needed to know she had found another family, another chance at happiness.   


“I got shuffled around a lot,” Rey answered and his heart fell. “The older I got, the less likely it was that someone would adopt me. It doesn’t look good when your ‘almost parents’ both die.”  


Ben swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. “But that wasn’t your fault. It was an accident.”  


“I know,” Rey replied. She was quiet for a moment, before she spoke again in the same low voice. “I think about them every day.” She laughed softly. “That’s crazy, isn’t it? They were the closest thing I ever had to parents and even though it was only for a moment, I loved them, you know?”  


“I do.”   


Jyn and Cassian had given Rey a home, no matter how brief it had been, and she had found a place where she belonged. Ben felt the same way about her. He’d found it difficult to bond with others his age, but one day with Rey changed him. She’d been his best friend, his confidant, his partner in crime. She was anything and everything he needed that summer. When she disappeared, it was like someone pulled the rug out from under him.  


“I missed you.” Her words surprised him and he found himself staring into her captivating hazel orbs.   


“I missed you too,” Ben replied.   


Rey gave him a shy smile, reaching over to take his hand. He could barely contain himself. Ben forced himself not to grin like a giddy school boy, even if that was exactly how he felt.   


“It’s weird that we’re both here now, right?” She asked, as they strolled into town, still holding hands.   


“Is it?” He questioned back, smirking.  


Rey opened her mouth and he expected her to shot back a snarky remark, but she was interrupted.  


“There you are, kid.”

 

He stiffened at the sound of the familiar voice.

 

Then, just as he raised his eyes to see the old bush pilot, the man spoke once more. “Ben?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Something Wild Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og) (In case you want to hear the songs inspiring my writing of this fic...)
> 
> [Something Wild Masterpost](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/post/183745604157/something-wild-wip-masterpost-quietly-he)


	5. Let’s Play a Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of going to see Burn This tonight, have a fun-filled, bed sharing chapter!
> 
> Moodboard gifted to me by the lovely [ LeiaMyLabrador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaMyLabrador/pseuds/LeiaMyLabrador) who used real images from Alaska!!!!
> 
> Continued thanks to my wonderful friend and beta [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works). If you like Something Wild, please consider checking out her Canadian AU [Don't Feed the Bears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747840/chapters/34097741). It's AMAZING!

Rey stared between Chewie and Ben. She knew Crait was a small town, but there was something in Chewie’s tone which separated him from being the typical friendly neighbor.

 

And then it clicked.

 

“Your partner.” Rey breathed the words, recognition and shock flooding her, as she turned to face Ben. “It was your father.”

 

Ben rarely spoke of his parents. From what little he had shared, Rey had pieced together that they weren’t around much. With Leia traveling all over, whether she was campaigning or not, and Han flying internationally, Ben had been left alone just as often as she had been. It was one of the reasons they had been inseparable that summer. 

 

She squeezed his hand. “Is that why you’re here?” 

 

“No,” Ben replied. 

 

Chewie snorted in disbelief, earning a glare from the younger man. 

 

“Not entirely,” Ben corrected.

 

Another snort.

 

“Rey’s wood burning stove has a leak. She can’t stay overnight in her cabin,” Ben informed Chewie in a matter-of-fact tone. 

 

“Come on, kid,” Chewie gestured for her to follow him. “I’m sure Maz won’t mind making up the spare room for ya.”

 

Rey smiled at him in thanks and began walking in the direction of their house. Ben didn’t follow and she felt her arm go taut from where their hands were still clasped together. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ben said, his eyes on her face, while he pointedly ignored his father’s friend. 

 

The space between her eyebrows creased in confusion. “You aren’t coming with us?”

 

Ben’s eyes lifted over her head to peer at Chewie. “I’m not welcome.”

 

“That’s not true,” Chewie argued. “You’re always welcome.”

 

She barely heard their banter, too focused on making sure Ben didn’t slip away from her again. Rey would be lying if she said she wasn’t pleasantly surprised to find out he’d searched for her. If she had had the resources, she would have tried to find a way back to him. 

 

Once Rey was in college and out of the foster system, she had attempted to find him online. The last known records of Ben Solo were all from Chandrila back in 2010. There was nothing after that. It was as if he vanished. 

 

She had begun to wonder if she made it all up, just a nice dream to cling to, in order to get through the day. 

 

But no, Ben was real. And he was here, in Crait, with her. 

 

Suddenly all her struggling felt worth it, felt as though it was meant to lead her here. She wasn’t about to let him go. 

 

Rey took a tentative step towards him, her hand still wrapped around his. “It’s just dinner. Please, Ben? I haven’t seen you in years.”

 

She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, glancing between her and Chewie indecisively. 

 

“Maz is making her famous elk stew,” Chewie coaxed. 

 

“Fine,” Ben relented. “But just dinner. Then I have to get back to my place. I have things to discuss with Harp.” 

 

She noticed the way his eyes narrowed when he named his friend. The shift in his demeanor was odd, but she was too preoccupied with the fact she was about to enjoy another one of Maz’s amazing home cooked meals to care. 

 

Keeping her grip on his hand, she trailed behind Chewie, leading Ben along. They made their way in silence. Rey could feel the tension between the two men, but she didn’t let it bother her. She chalked it up to the Alaskan environment.

 

To her, the atmosphere of Crait was outdated. The men all seemed to be operating under a caveman philosophy, territorial and defiant. After living with Finn and Poe, whose idea of competition was who could gross her out the most with their sappy love, she was ill-equipped to deal with the Alpha male vibes in this small town. 

 

Rey figured it was primarily due to her arrival. She was a new member of their tiny society, a novelty. Once everyone had a chance to get to know her, any misguided desire to prove their dominance would dwindle. 

 

At least, she hoped it would. 

 

To other people, it may have been flattering to be caught between two massive men such as Declan and Ben, but Rey wasn’t interested in being viewed as some sort of prize. She was a person, not a trinket. It was unlikely that Ben used her affection as a way to rattle his friend, but she couldn’t ignore how cold he became in the presence of others around her. 

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Chewie bellowed, as he opened the cabin’s front door. 

 

He marched towards the kitchen, leaving Rey and Ben to discard their multiple layers. 

 

Rey toed off her boots, making sure to keep the snow confined to the doorway mat. She didn’t want to be a messy house guest, especially considering she was spending another night in Maz and Chewie’s hospitality. 

 

“Dad.”

 

She glanced up, seeing Ben cross the entryway into the living room. He stood over an end table where a framed photograph of his father and Chewie was sitting. His fingers closed around the picture and Rey watched as Ben’s shoulders sagged. His agitation was replaced with remorse, while he stared down at the image of his father.

 

Tentatively, she sidled up to him. “When was this taken?”

 

“When I was a kid, maybe even before I was born,” Ben said softly.

 

He tilted the photo towards her, but Rey wasn’t looking at it. She was only concerned with him.

 

“Even back then, I knew what he was doing wasn’t legal,” Ben continued. “But I never tried to stop him. Kids at school used to say it was a waste...me being his son. Han was always up for an adventure, always willing to fly right into the danger zone and I...well, I preferred my books. I wasn’t a risk taker, like him.”

 

“That’s not true,” Rey returned. He gazed over at her, his eyes clouding with an unspoken question. “You took a chance on me.”

 

She watched as his lips parted and his body went rigid. Then he was setting down the photograph and grabbing a hold of her. Ben dragged her to him, closing the remaining few inches between them. She gasped, as she felt the heat of his skin burn its way through her sleeves.

 

“Rey.”

 

Her said her name cautiously, as though he was afraid of scaring her, but Rey had never felt more sure about anything in her life. He had told her that he had a theory, — about what was going on between them — but in that moment, Rey couldn’t find it in herself to care.

 

All she cared about was letting go, letting herself succumb his animal magnetism. It was what she imagine drowning to be like, completely out of control and terrifying, yet at the same time oddly peaceful.

 

Ben leaned down, as Rey closed her eyes.

 

“Dinner!” Maz called out.

 

Rey jumped, but Ben’s hold on her forearms remained. His intense gaze was back, the one where his eyes seemed to practically bore into her. She wondered what he saw when he looked into her eyes. Did he see her desire or her fear?

 

“Get a move on, you two!” Chewie added, appearing in the living room.

 

The moment shattered and Rey hastily broke away from Ben. Red-faced, she darted past Chewie into the kitchen. She didn’t see the way the bush pilot smirked at Ben, or the crimson blush appearing on her childhood friend’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

If Maz had won a prize for her sauce, Rey had no doubt that the woman had also earned a blue ribbon for her stew. The giant bowl in front of her was filled with root vegetables and hearty pieces of elk steak. It was a filling meal, one to keep her belly full and her body warm through the cold Alaskan night.

 

During dinner, Maz gave her a rundown of the class schedule, pausing to answer any questions Rey had around the structure of her classroom or the activities they had planned for the remainder of the school year.

 

“I’m glad you picked the new teacher instead of Hux,” Ben muttered. “Mitaka was about as resilient as a dandelion.”

 

Rey tried not to laugh. Chewie had made a similar remark the prior night. Even if Ben didn’t believe he had much in common with his father or his father’s best friend, she saw an uncanny likeness in their attitudes.

 

“Dopheld was a kind soul,” Maz retorted. Chewie rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue with his wife. “But he could have had more of a...”

 

“Backbone?” Ben suggested.

 

Maz shot him a warning look and Rey stifled a giggle. “He meant well,” the Crait principal replied. “I appreciate you offering to finish out the year, Rey. I know it's only a few weeks, but it will really help us out.”

 

“Sure, Maz.”

 

“The kids will be so excited. They don’t much care for my outdated lectures,” Maz joked.

 

“I’m sure they still learned a lot.”

 

“Yeah,” Chewie agreed. “How to give Maz grey hair.”

 

“Charles Bacca!”

 

“What?” He chuckled.

 

Rey laughed along with him. She even saw the corners of Ben’s mouth tug upwards.

 

Maz ignored them as she went on. “There are twelve students in your classroom and I promise, when you start on Monday, they will all be on their best behavior.”

 

Just as she opened her mouth to ask about the children, a siren sounded from outside. “What’s that?” Rey twisted in her seat, glancing out the kitchen window.

 

“Wildlife alert,” Chewie answered. “Could be a moose or a wolf, but it’s probably a bear.”

 

Her eyes widened in alarm and curiosity. She had to resist the urge to spring up and take a peek. 

 

“A bear?” Ben questioned skeptically. 

 

“It is the season,” Chewie responded flatly. “You better stay the night, kid. You don’t want to meet one of those on your walk home.”

 

“Right,” Ben scoffed sarcastically. He stood up, his chair squeaking as it slide across the wooden floor. “I’m going out there and if I see Harp marching through town, so help me—.”

 

“Benjamin Organa Solo!” Maz shot up out of her seat. 

 

Rey’s focus zeroed in on the petite woman. For someone so small, sure certainly had a set of lungs on her. 

 

“Sit down!”

 

Ben blinked, clearly stunned by Maz’s outburst. 

 

“Wildlife is a serious concern around here,” she informed him, as she returned to her seat. “You should know that, by now. The town watchman wouldn’t raise the signal, if there wasn’t something to be worried about.” She pointed her spoon at the half-eaten contents of his bowl. “Eat up.” 

 

“Yes m’am,” Ben muttered. 

 

He sunk down into his chair and finished the rest of his stew without a single word. Rey did the same, not wanting to add any fuel to the fire. The next two years would be much longer for her, if she chose to make an enemy of Maz Kanata.

 

They both missed the wink Chewie gave his wife and her responding smirk. 

* * *

 

 

After helping Maz clear away their dinner, Rey went upstairs to shower. She left Ben alone to get situated for the evening. She knew he needed space. He’d been quiet since Maz’s outburst. When she’d tried to talk to him, he merely offered her a small smile and carried the dishes over to the sink.

 

When she left the kitchen, she’d been surprised to find him chatting with Chewie over a pair of rocks glasses. Surprised, but pleased. Rey hoped he found some closure in speaking with his father’s best friend.

 

As the hot water streamed down over her body, Rey planned out what she needed to get done before school began on Monday. Maz mentioned there were supplies in her classroom and Rose offered to help her catch up on the current lesson plans. It felt a bit like drinking from a fire hose, but Rey had never backed down from a challenge before. She wasn’t about to start now.

 

Rey turned off the water. Showers needed to be quick, due to how precious Alaskan resources were. Still, she was grateful for the chance to get clean. She dried off and tucked the towel around her, before heading back to the spare bedroom.

 

Maz was waiting for her with a pile of bulky blankets in her arms. “Here you are.” Her host smiled warmly, as she laid them down on the end of the bed. 

 

Rey thanked her host once again for allowing her to spend the night. 

 

“It’s no trouble.” Maz patted her cheek lightly. “It’s nice to have you here.” 

 

“Maybe Ben should sleep up here instead,” Rey remarked. Chewie was setting him up on the couch downstairs, but Rey knew Ben’s long legs would fit, no matter how he contorted his body. “I would be fine on the loveseat.”

 

“He’d never let you sleep on the couch, believe me.” Maz chuckled. “He’s just as stubborn as his father, and equally clueless, but his heart is in the right place.”

 

Rey chewed on her lower lip, curious to know more about Han Solo, but not enough to go behind Ben’s back. “I feel bad that he’s stuck here,” she commented instead. 

 

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Maz told her. “He’s exactly where he ought to be.” Before Rey could ask Maz what she meant, the old woman bid her goodnight and left.

 

Rey mulled over her words, while she changed into her flannel pajamas and wool socks. It was the warmest set of sleep clothing she’d ever owned. Even though it was chilly in the desert at night, Rey had never needed such thick material while living in Jakku. She giggled to herself, realizing she had traded one wasteland for another. 

 

She needed to stop in to see Lor San Tekka tomorrow. Her phone had no reception out here, but he had offered up his Internet Cafe and Rey planned on taking advantage of the free computer use. She needed to check in with Finn. She was dying to tell him about her cabin and the friends she was making. 

 

Speaking of friends...

 

…her mind returned to Ben.

 

She thought of how he’d helped her, paying Gwen and checking her cabin. He’d been her first real friend. Before Finn, before Poe, Ben had been the one to show her what it meant to have someone. He’d taught her how to swim, how to play video games and how to let someone in. And now, years later, he was doing it again.  When she had been afraid that coming to Crait had been too impulsive, an imprudent chance at escape, Ben had been there.

 

She would be there for him too.

 

Rey waited until she heard Chewie snoring — honestly, the man sounded like a motorcycle — before she crept out of the spare bedroom and downstairs. The cabin was dark, except for the faint light shining through the grill of the wood stove.

 

As she hit the landing, a floor board squeaked and she heard a responding rustle of blankets.

 

“Rey?”

 

“Ben.”

 

“What are you doing up?”

 

“I can sleep on the couch,” she offered, walking towards his dark silhouette. “Your legs don’t even fit.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Ben.”

 

“Rey.”

 

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him, even though she knew he couldn’t make out her expression in the dim lighting. “It’s my fault you got stuck here. I’m trying to make it better,” Rey explained, leaning over to turn on the end table’s lamp.

 

“Wanna play for it?” He surprised her by asking.

 

“Play? Play what?”

 

Ben reached under the coffee table, pulling out a box. When she realized what it was, Rey had to stifle a laugh.

 

“Connect Four? Really, Ben? What are we, six?”

 

He quirked a brow at her, smirking as he began to set up the game. “As I recall, little Rey, you _were_ six when we met.”

 

“Yeah,” she replied, taking a seat across from him. “And I still beat you.”

 

“I let you win,” he argued, while separating out the black and red tiles.

 

She scoffed. “Liar.”

 

“Don’t be a sore loser,” he chided playfully. “Because you are going to lose and then you’re going to go back upstairs and go to sleep.”

 

She pinched her brows together, meeting his gaze. “Who are you? My father?”

 

Ignoring her quip, he chuckled, low and deep. Rey felt her stomach flip at the sound. Ben’s eyes flickered to the game and then back to her. “Ready?”

 

“You’re going down, Solo.”

 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

 

Three rounds later and they still hadn’t identified a clear winner. Each game ended in a tie. If Rey had the upper hand, Ben found a way to block each of her attempts. If Ben got three in a row, Rey was there to stop him before he managed to get all four in place.

 

They were evenly matched.

 

She was irritated. Connect Four was a toddler’s game. Beating Ben should have been easy. She didn’t want him sleeping all cramped on the loveseat and since he was too pig-headed to realize it made more sense for her to sleep there, she had to beat him. Regardless of how frustrated she was, a yawn escaped her.

 

“Alright.” Ben sighed. “I’m calling it. You need your rest.”

 

“So do you,” she replied, covering her mouth to hide another yawn.

 

“I’m not taking the bed from you,” he refused. “I’ll be fine here.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Rey said annoyed. “I don’t even know why Chewie owns such a small couch. He’s taller than you.”

 

Ben had no response for that. Instead, he began cleaning up the game.

 

Rey bit her lip, an idea forming in her head, almost as silly as playing a child’s game to decide the fate of the spare bedroom. “Ben?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We could share.”

 

He dropped the Connect Four box, the tokens jostling around inside the cardboard. They both froze, worried that they’d woken up their hosts. After a long moment of silence, they relaxed.

 

Ben spoke first. “Share?”

 

“The bed,” Rey clarified. “It’s big enough for both of us.” He didn’t seem convinced, so she added. “I promise I won’t hog all the blankets.”

 

His face broke into a grin. “Right,” he drawled. “As if I’d believe you.”

 

“Only one way to find out,” she challenged.

 

Ben’s grin faltered and he turned away from her. Rey wondered if she had said something wrong. She’d shared a bed with Finn before, when they first moved in together and didn’t have the money for separate rooms. It hadn’t meant anything. It was just - practical solution.

 

This was the same. _Wasn’t it?_

 

“Alright,” Ben relented.

 

Rey beamed, happy they’d reached a compromise. She helped him fold up the blankets and set them down on the edge of the couch, before quietly tiptoeing back upstairs. He followed, his movements slow and calculated.

 

Once they were in the spare bedroom, Ben stood stiffly by the door, as Rey pulled the mountain of covers down.

 

“Which side do you want?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” He shrugged.

 

Rey climbed in, scooting over to the far side to make room for his massive frame.

 

He hesitated for a moment and once again, Rey feared she’d done something wrong. She was about to tell him, she’d sleep on the couch, when she felt the mattress dip under his weight.

 

“This okay?” Ben’s voice sounded strange, as if he was holding his breath.

 

“Yeah.” Rey smiled reassuringly, though he probably couldn’t see her.

 

“Are you comfortable? Do you have enough room?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he responded too quickly.

 

Rey shuffled over to give him as much room as she could without teetering over the edge. In the dark, she misjudged and lost her balance. She would have fallen flat on her face, if it wasn’t for Ben’s strong arm looping around her waist and dragging her back to his chest.

 

“Trying to get away from me, little Rey?” He meant it as a tease, but she could feel each word as it rumbled forth from his chest and it caused her stomach to flip again.

 

“Is this okay?” He asked, his arm still around her waist, keeping himself tucked around her smaller form.

 

“Yeah,” she breathed.

 

There was a pause, before he said, “Goodnight, Rey.”

 

“Night, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Something Wild Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og)
> 
> [Something Wild Masterpost](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/post/183745604157/something-wild-wip-masterpost-quietly-he)


	6. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) for beta-ing and listen to me throw out ideas for this story. You're my personal cheerleader!
> 
> [ Something Wild Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og)
> 
> [Something Wild Masterpost](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/post/183745604157/something-wild-wip-masterpost-quietly-he)

Ben smiled, as he woke from his slumber. He was comfortable, surrounded by a sweet scent and an even sweeter warmth. Hugging his pillow closer, Ben buried his face in the soft heat of it, only to hear the pillow moan lightly. 

 

Wait, pillows didn’t moan.

 

His eyes snapped open, revealing that his pillow was, in fact, not a pillow at all, but a woman. _Rey_ . His smile widened as the events of the evening prior came back to him. They’d spent the night together, in almost every sense of the word, and even though he wanted more, for now what they had shared was enough for him. 

 

Ben watched the sunlight filter in through the window, painting the entire bedroom in gold. It highlighted Rey’s hair, giving her an ethereal glow, as if she wore a halo atop her head. Then again, she’d always been an angel to him, visiting his thoughts, blessing him with light and hope. 

 

Part of him wondered if this was yet another one of those dreams, one which was equally beautiful and terrible. Over the years, he’d had them often. They started as wonderful moments he’d spent with Rey then morphed into something painful, because in the end, when he woke up, he would need to face a reality without her. 

 

As if sensing his struggle, she called to him. 

 

“Ben.”

 

“Morning,” he greeted, nuzzling into her.

 

She didn’t respond and Ben’s hold on her waist tightened. When she remained silent, he peered over her shoulder. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, eyes closed. She was still asleep. 

 

Perhaps he wasn’t the only one who dreamed. 

 

Knowing she was thinking of him - fondly, if the smile on her face was any indication - filled him with another rush of that sweet warmth. He pressed a chaste kiss to her head. 

 

“I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise,” he told her. “Just rest.” 

 

Slowly, he untangled himself from her, immediately regretting losing the closeness of her body. He fit perfectly around her, like they were matched. 

 

_Twin flames._

 

The term came to him effortlessly. Ben Solo had never believed in soul mates, but one last glance at Rey Niima, lying unsuspecting and completely at ease in her bed, had him seriously reconsidering the notion. 

 

Soul mates and twin flames weren’t the same, at least not completely. Soul mates were meant to help you grow as an individual and challenge you to become a better person. Twin flames went beyond that. Twin flames were literally part of one another, two halves of one soul split apart and created into two separate people that were destined to become one again.  

 

The Inuit believed in twin flames, often having fire as part of their marriage ceremonies, a symbol of forging the two souls together once more. Ben had only witnessed the ceremony once, — Phasma had drug him and Harp to it — but he found the event to be mystifying. The couple had complimented one another in such a spectacular way that Ben had found himself wishing he could find someone to share his life with in the same light.

 

Someone like Rey.  

 

He sighed, shaking his head. Rey would never be tethered to someone like him. She was brilliant, compassionate and strong. She deserved better than his sullen, antisocial ass, always hiding away up in the mountains. She deserved better than the man who broke his father’s heart. 

 

Quietly, he closed the door behind him. Maybe he wasn’t a good man now, but he could be. Rey being here wasn’t by chance, it was a sign — a sign he needed to change. 

 

So he would.

 

He slipped downstairs, careful to be as silent as possible. Rey had this weekend to rest up before she took over her classroom. Ben intended to make it as relaxing as possible, so she could have a fresh start. She deserved that. 

 

When he reached the first floor, Ben’s eyes immediately went to the folded blankets he had set aside, still sitting inconspicuously on the couch. The house was quiet and he let out a sigh of relief, glad he had woken before Chewie and Maz. Any goodwill they had towards him would vanish if they found out where he’d spent the night.

 

For once in his life, he’d been lucky.

 

He proceeded towards the front door, reaching for his coat. A floorboard creaked loudly behind him. Ben froze, realizing he wasn’t alone.

 

“What’s the rush, kid? Don’t you even have time for a cup of coffee?” 

 

Apparently, he wasn’t lucky after all. 

 

Glancing over his shoulder, he made eye contact with Chewie. The burly man smirked at him over the rim of a large mug. “Might need some. Seems like the couch wasn’t too comfortable for you.”

 

Ben felt his ears grow hot. _Damn it._ Of course Chewie would be the one to catch him sneaking around. Life had a sense of irony. 

 

“Nothing happened.” He found himself saying. 

 

“I know,” Chewie’s smirk turned into a full blown smile. “You’re not that kind of man. My best friend raised you right.” 

 

Ben’s eyebrows pinched together. “Your best friend didn’t raise me _at all_ .” 

 

Chewie set his mug down on the coffee table and took a step towards Ben. His smile was gone. “Hey now,” he began, tone stern. “Your father made a lot of mistakes, but when it came to family, he always did right by you and your mom.”

 

“By leaving every time things got too hard?” Ben shot back, irritation flaring in him. He couldn’t believe that Chewie was this certain that Han had been a role model parent. 

 

 _So much for being a better person_ , he thought cynically.

 

“What you think you know and what actually happened isn’t the same thing, kid.”

 

“Oh really?” Ben questioned. “Then explain to me why I’m wrong?”

 

“Ben.” Chewie shook his head and let out a long sigh. “Han was many things, not all of them good, but when he met Leia he turned his life around. It damn near destroyed him to leave you as often as he did.”

 

“Then why did he do it?” Ben snapped.

 

Chewie opened his mouth to respond but was abruptly cut off by his petite wife.

 

“Would you both shut it? Some of us are trying to sleep!”

 

Ben and Chewie stiffened, exchanging a sheepish gaze. Ben rubbed the back of his neck, feeling childish as he was scolded for the second time since entering Maz’s house. 

 

The old woman eyed them both, then proceeded to snatch up Chewie’s giant mug of coffee and strolled to the kitchen, muttering obscenities under her breath. Chewie waited until she was out of earshot to respond to Ben.

 

“Your father—.”

 

“Save it,” Ben cut him off. “I need to get going.”

 

“Are you coming back?” Chewie asked.

 

“I’ll be back later for Rey,” Ben answered.

 

He shrugged on his coat and left the cabin, frustrated and confused. Stomping through the cold morning, he ignored the puffs of his breath in the air, visible for a few seconds before fading into the Alaska sky. 

 

Ben knew Chewie would defend his father. He always had. It was what best friends did. It was how Harp acted around him and how he had acted in return...until yesterday. Which brought him to his first order of business — tracking the Bear down and having a word with him. 

 

“Harp,” he pounded on his neighbor’s door when he arrived. “Get out here.” 

 

There was a moment of pause, then the sound of shuffling feet and finally the clicks of locks being opened. 

 

Bleary-eyed and shirtless, Declan Harp peered out at him. “Solo?” 

 

Ben shoved his way into the cabin, elbowing his friend for good measure. 

 

“What’s got you riled up so early in the morning?” Harp chuckled. 

 

Recalling how he’d been reprimanded, as well as Chewie’s words about Han, Ben snarled. Grabbing the other man by the shoulders, he slammed Harp back against the wall. 

 

“What are you playing at?” Ben demanded. “Breaking Rey’s stove, following us into the woods, then getting the town to run the siren...what’s in it for you?”

 

“Nothing.” Harp continued to chuckle, unaffected by Ben’s show of strength. “You’re welcome by the way.” 

 

Ben released him, quirking a brow, as he took a step back. “What do you mean?”

 

“You clearly have it bad for the girl. I gave you an opportunity to explore that,” Harp stated evenly. 

 

“I don’t need your help,” Ben insisted. He didn’t like the idea of Harp coming onto Rey, almost as much as he hated his friend and  neighbor meddling in his romantic affairs. 

 

“Brother.” Harp slapped a hand down on his shoulder. “You need all the help you can get. Take it from me, women are a tricky breed.” 

 

Ben considered asking what Harp meant by the comment. It was a rare occasion for the Bear to discuss women, but before Ben could question it, his friend was offering him breakfast.

 

“I made flapjacks,” he declared proudly. 

 

Eating seemed as good a plan as any, so Ben plunked down at the kitchen table aside of Harp. His neighbor handed over a plate piled high with thick pancakes and blueberries.

 

In all the years Ben had known Harp, he’d never seen the man sit down to a meal that didn’t contain copious amounts of meat. And Harp certainly didn’t go to the trouble of topping his meals with fresh berries. It seemed oddly domestic for the mountain man.

 

Ben did a quick scan of the kitchen. He noticed a travel container set out on the counter. “Am I eating your lunch? Are you going out to your tree stand to hunt today?”

 

Harp merely shrugged in response, already hunched over his own plate, devouring his meal. Ben pursed his lips, finding the other man’s reaction as strange as his choice of breakfast food. 

 

Despite Harp’s behavior, Ben know that resources weren’t easy to come by in Alaska. They couldn’t afford to let anything go to waste, including the impressively fluffy flapjacks. Soon, Ben was eating with the same gusto as his friend. 

 

They ate in silence, the only sounds in the cabin were the scrapes of forks against plates and their frenzied feasting. 

 

Wanting another peek at the container Harp had laid out, Ben offered to clean up.

 

“Don’t worry about it, brother,” Harp waved him off. “I’ve got to get going anyway. I have some errands to run and I need to check my traps.”

 

“Alright,” Ben relented, but his suspicion was peaked, especially when he saw there were even more flapjacks sitting by the sink. 

 

“I better see you talking that pretty little lady around town,” Harp remarked, as he ducked into his bedroom to put a shirt on. 

 

Ben held back an eye roll. If Harp only knew what Ben planned to do with Rey, he wouldn’t be making comments like that. “I have to fix her stove first, after that stunt you pulled, you ass.”

 

Harp chuckled low and deep from his room. “You’re welcome.” When he remerged, he was fully clothed and donning his signature bear skin. “Go be a hero, Solo. Sweep the girl off her feet.”

 

“Who are you trying to sweep off her feet?” Ben asked, pointing to the remaining food on the counter.

 

“Just leftovers,” Harp dismissed him. 

 

“Right,” Ben replied with a sarcastic draw. “I’ll find out sooner or later.”

 

“If you say so, brother.”

 

Shaking his head, Ben left Harp to his secret. It was only a matter of time until someone figured it out and then it would be all over town. No one could keep a secret in Crait for long.

 

* * *

 

 

After checking on his own cabin, Ben returned to town. The General Store was open and he had every intention of fixing Rey’s heat before she woke up. He was hoping her jet lag would work in his favor and she’d only be waking up by the time he returned to Chewie and Maz’s cabin. 

 

“Solo! Good morning!” Snap greeted him, in his typical overly cheerful way. 

 

Ben gave him a wave and headed back to where the supplies were stocked. 

 

“Didn’t expect to see you in here today,” Snap commented, as he followed behind. 

 

“I need a part,” Ben replied flatly. 

 

“You and Rey seem to be hitting it off,” Snap observed, while Ben knelt down to look through the options. “It’s nice of you to show her around.”

 

“That’s what friends do,” he replied to the store owner, even if being friends was only part of what Ben wanted. Snap didn’t need to know that. No, what he wanted was strictly between Rey and himself. 

 

“I’ll take one of these.” Ben handed the necessary part to Snap and straightened up. 

 

“Broken flue?” Snap guessed. “I thought you had the newer model. You’ll want this one.” He began to reach for a different part. 

 

Ben stopped him. “It’s not for me.”

 

“Oh? _Oh!_ ” Snap winked at him. “Nice moves, Solo. I’m sure she’ll be fawning over you instead of Harp, once you show her how resourceful you are.”

 

Ben held back a snarky comment, reminding himself that the quicker he got out of the General Store the sooner he could fix Rey’s problem and spend time with her. 

 

While paying at the counter, he glanced up at the clock. His girl was sure to be up any minute now. Ben chided himself for wasting so much time at Harp’s, when the flash of a metal canteen caught his eye. 

 

_Speak of the devil..._

 

Outside, Harp was speaking with Dr. Kalonia and Paige Tico. Nothing about their conversation seemed out of place, until Harp handed his metal container — the same container Ben had seen on his kitchen counter — over to Paige. The girl stared at it in confusion for a moment, before the doctor waved goodbye and entered her office, leaving the two alone on the porch. 

 

Ben leaned forward, squinting, as if it would help him understand what it was that he was seeing. 

 

Paige responded to Harp, shaking her head and holding the container back out to him. Harp pushed it back. Ben watched as the eldest Tico sister’s eyes narrowed. Even though he couldn’t hear them, he was fairly certain she was raising her voice. Harp only laughed, apparently amused by her reaction. Paige said something else and retreated inside the doctor’s office. 

 

But she took the container with her. 

 

Harp stood outside for a while, simply staring at the closed door, deep in thought. 

 

Ben watched his friend intently, trying to piece together a reason for why Harp would deliver breakfast to the nurse. He was so absorbed in the situation, he missed the ding of the bell announcing someone else entering the store. 

 

“They’re cute together, aren’t they?” A familiar voice asked. Jarred out of his reverie, Ben found himself standing next to Rey. “Morning,” she greeted him cheerily. 

 

“Hey, I was just about to stop by your place and fix your stove,” he explained.

 

“I know.” She smiled. “Chewie said I would find you here.” 

 

“Morning, Rey,” Snap called from behind the counter. 

 

“Hey there, Snap,” she returned, her gaze flickering to him for a split second before landing back on Ben’s face. “Wanna hand fixing it?” 

 

“Sure.” Ben grinned. 

 

Disregarding Snap’s open stare, Ben took her offer literally. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the General Store.

 

* * *

  
If he thought Rey’s cabin was chilly yesterday, it was positively frigid when they walked in. She actually shivered upon entering the space. 

 

The joy he’d experienced from having breakfast with Harp vanished. Even if his friend’s intentions had been born out of a good place, there was no excuse for the current state of Rey’s home. 

 

He stalked towards the broken flue. He would fix it, get her cabin in working order and then he was going to have a little sit down with his neighbor to discuss boundaries. 

 

Or plot revenge. 

 

As Ben removed the cracked piece from the stove, an idea took shape. If Harp thought he was being helpful by interfering in Ben’s plans for Rey, maybe Ben would have to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

 

He couldn’t believe that he’d known Harp for three years and hadn’t known the Bear had a thing for the oldest Tico. Rey had barely been in Crait three days and she noticed. What did that say about him? 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Her hand fell on his forearm, as she came to stand beside him. 

 

“Harp.” 

 

Rey smiled. “He reminds me of you, you know?”

 

Ben gaped at her. “He does?” Based on her tone, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

 

“Yep.” Rey nodded, pulling a wrench out of nowhere. Ben’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Chewie lent me some tools,” she explained offhandedly.

 

“Harp is all bark and no bite, just like you,” Rey explained, as she worked to replace the broken part. Ben stepped back to give her room. “People are instinctively afraid of him based on his size, but once you get to know him, you know he’d never hurt anyone.”

 

“Unless they stole his knife, or maybe his beer,” Ben agreed.  

 

Rey giggled and he felt a rush of warmth bloom in his chest at the sound. “Well, I wouldn’t be too forgiving if someone stole my beer either.” 

 

“No?” He quipped teasingly. 

 

She narrowed her eyes at him in mock defiance. “Don’t get any ideas. You aren’t coming anywhere near my beer, Solo,” Rey announced, returning her attention to the flue. 

 

“Oh? Is that a fact?” 

 

She never saw it coming. Too focused on her repair, Rey failed to notice the mischief in his gaze. When his hands landed on her hips, inching up under her thick coat to her ribs, she squealed. 

 

“Still ticklish?” He purred in her ear.

 

“Ben!”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

 

“You’re a dead man, Ben Solo!”

* * *

 

_“You’ll never catch me,” he called over his shoulder while he ran around the corner._

 

_Rey raced behind him, keeping up, but never quite reaching him due to her shorter legs. There was murder in her eyes. She nearly took off a few branches from the patio shrub, as she tried to cut him off. He managed to stay ahead of her, jumping over the fence to land in the front yard._

 

_Who knew she would be so ticklish? Ben hadn’t expected it. Finding out her weakness was a happy accident._

 

_All morning it had rained, keeping them indoors. Rey had challenged him to a rousing game of Grand Theft Auto. They’d had to keep the volume down so Jyn didn’t discover what they were up to. She’d caught them playing it before and deemed the game inappropriate for Rey, who had rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue the second her guardian was out of the room._

 

_While they had been playing, Rey nudged him, trying to throw off his control. Naturally, he nudged her back and they had spiraled into a war both on and off the screen. The end result was them sprawled out on the floor smacking each other like the couple of kids that they were. But when Ben’s hand skimmed across her ribs, Rey had let out a shriek._

 

_At first, he assumed he had hurt her, but it turned out to be something far worse...for Rey, at least._

 

_Once he realized what had happened, Ben took every chance to monopolize on her weakness. It was his only leverage to keep her from beating him at everything._

 

_By the afternoon, the skies cleared up, but a new storm had rolled in; one called Rey Niima._

 

_“You’re a dead man, Ben Solo!” She screamed, before lunging at him._

 

_Jyn demanded that they take their antics outside, which led to Rey chasing him down in the yard._

 

_He thought he’d outrun her, when he came around the corner towards the garage and..._

 

**_WHAM_ **

 

_They collided with each other at full force, both landing on the ground. When Ben hit the dirt, all of the wind was kicked out of him._

 

_He shook his head, glancing up to find her laying motionless in the grass. Her limbs were outstretched in unnatural positions and her eyes were closed._

 

_“Rey? Rey!” He crawled over to her, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and hauling her up into a sitting position. “Rey, look at me!”_

 

_Her eyes opened and she burst into a fit of giggles._

 

_“You little imp!” he yelled, but there was no anger in his tone, only mischief as he began tickling her._

 

_“Stop! Please, Ben! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She pleaded through her laughter._

 

_“Oh no,” Ben shot back. “You asked for it.”_

 

_He didn’t release her until she proclaimed him the best at Grand Theft Auto._

* * *

 

“I’m still the best at Grand Theft Auto,” he told her with a chuckle, slowly releasing her. 

 

“Oh, is that a fact?” she taunted him, while she finished with the stove. “Well unless you have a PS2 stashed in that coat of yours, I guess we’ll never know.”

 

“Well,” Ben began, running a hand through his hair. Harp said to sweep her off her feet. Ben didn’t know much about romance or women, but he did know Rey. “I don’t have one in my coat, but I do have one back at my place, if you want to put me to the test.”

 

Rey met his eyes, as her lips curling into a smile. “Game on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rey FaceTimes Finn which leads to certain revelations for our favorite couple...


	7. Twin Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works)!
> 
> [ Something Wild Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og)
> 
> [Something Wild Masterpost](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/post/183745604157/something-wild-wip-masterpost-quietly-he)

Ben’s cabin was big enough to fit the entirety of hers inside it. And then some. The solar panels he had in the clearing out front powered the place year-round and gave him the luxury of running water. For all intents and purposes, his home could have existed anywhere. It looked nothing like the rustic one-room dwelling she now called home. In fact, upon further inspection, Rey was sure two of her cabins could fit in his.

 

“It’s beautiful,” she told him, staring up at his lofted office in awe. 

 

He shrugged. “It’s smaller than my Manhattan penthouse.”

 

Rey stared at him in disbelief. “Are you serious?” 

 

Ben noticed her expression. “Sorry,” he apologized quickly. “Sometimes I say things without thinking. I didn’t mean to be insensitive.”

 

She shook her head and let out a small laugh. “Same old, Ben. Angry at the world but still wanting their approval.”

 

“What?”

 

“You,” Rey repeated. “You were always mad at everyone — your parents, your parents’ friends, everyone who came into contact with you…everyone except me.”

 

“Well, you’re different.” Ben gave another shrug as if it was no big deal, but Rey caught the way his face flushed. He had messed with his hair when they arrived, so she couldn’t see his ears, but she suspected they were red as well.

 

“What makes me different?” She asked.

 

He didn’t answer right away. Rey watched as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, debating what to say. Next came his hand running through his hair, another one of Ben Solo’s characteristic tells. She waited him out, giving him the time he needed to formulate a response. When he finally spoke, his word choice surprised her.

 

“You’re my friend.”

 

Her smile widened. “And you’re mine,” she returned, wrapping her hand around his. She gave it a squeeze, heart fluttering in her chest when he gazed down at her. 

 

 _Friend_ seemed such an insignificant word when describing what they were to each other. They had been exceptionally close as children, always taking care of one another to the point where they were able to anticipate each other’s needs. She’d never had to ask for anything because he already knew. Despite the many years apart, it seemed they had fallen into the same pattern once again. 

 

 

“So,” she began when she spotted his TV perched in the living room. “Who is the leading high scorer? You or Declan?”

 

“Harp doesn’t touch my video games,” Ben grumbled.

 

“You two seem close,” Rey commented, leading him over to the couch.

 

“He’s the only one tolerable around here,” Ben replied. She shot him a look and he blushed furiously. “Until you showed up, that is.” 

 

Rey gave his hand another squeeze, then moved to kneel down by the entertainment system. 

 

“I’ve got it,” Ben insisted. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

 

Smiling, Rey curled up on the couch, tucking her legs under her as she watched him swap out some cords. After a moment, the familiar logos appeared on the screen and Ben joined her. 

 

“I’m glad you have a friend here,” Rey told him, while he went through the initial game configuration. “I always worried about you.” 

 

Ben snapped his attention to her. “You did?”

 

“Of course! I knew it was hard for you to open up to new people. Every time I found myself in a new place, I imagined finding you sulking in a corner there. It was like a game I played, to convince myself I would see you again.” He glanced down at the floor, mulling over her words as she continued. “But knowing you’ve been here and you’ve had a friend, it makes me happy.” 

 

“I don’t know if I’d call Harp a friend,” Ben muttered. “He’s been a meddling idiot lately.”

 

“Don’t get me started.” Rey laughed, thinking of Finn and Poe. “Back in Jakku, my roommates drove me up the wall.”

 

“Your roommates?”

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t afford an apartment on my own, especially with my student loans. So Finn...” She trailed off as she realized she still hadn’t messaged him. Hastily, she grabbed her cell out of her coat pocket. Crait had signal in some locations. The cell service wasn’t nearly as bad as she had suspected, but between getting settled and dealing with her cabin, Rey had forgotten to check-in. “I’m an idiot!”

 

Ben’s face fell. “Why?”

 

“I’ve been here three days and I haven’t checked in with Finn!” She admitted. “He probably thinks I’ve been eaten by a bear or a pack of wolves or something.”

 

It wasn’t until the admission had passed her lips that she realized the irony of what she had said. She laughed. Almost.

 

“Do you need privacy?” Ben asked, his voice tight.

 

“No,” Rey confirmed, standing up. “I just want to let him know I got here safe. Do you mind holding off for a couple more minutes?”

 

“Sure,” he agreed. His voice had changed, taking on the sour tone he had held the night prior when arguing with Chewie. 

 

“I don’t want to take advantage of your PS2 and your free time.” Rey teased, hoping he would smile at her again, but Ben was already changing the game to the single player option.

 

“It’s fine,” he replied flatly. “I’m sure your boyfriend wants to hear from you.”

 

Rey arched a brow at him. Was that what had him so grumpy? He thought she had a boyfriend? She had to stifle a laugh. If she had been a better person, Rey would have told him right then and there. She would have set him straight and ended his disgruntled behavior before she had to endure another painful minute. In the end, she decided Ben Solo needed a reality check. 

 

“Thanks, Ben,” she said pleasantly, as she pulled up Finn’s contact details. 

 

“No problem,” he mumbled. 

 

She heard his chosen car’s engine rev, while he sped down the strip. His stiff posture served as an indicator of his choice to act like a petulant toddler. Rey bit her bottom lip. She couldn’t wait to see his face when he realized her “boyfriend” was actually her best friend. Who happened to be moving in with his long-time boyfriend. This was going to be priceless.  

 

Finn’s contact details were tagged under her favorites, but even if they weren’t, he would have been easy to find. She hardly had any contacts in her phone besides take-out restaurants, Plutt’s and D’Qar. The only two contacts she actually used were for her roommates. It was a bit depressing actually, knowing she had lived her entire life in Jakku and all she had to show for it was a mountain of student loan debt and two friends.

 

Well three, if she counted Ben. He was still seething silently like a dark storm cloud. 

 

Finn’s picture was one of the two of them from high school, a black and white snapshot the photography club had taken for the senior class yearbook collage. Rey clicked on it excitedly. Her camera turned on and after a second, she heard his voice as clearly as if he was sitting next to her. 

 

“Peanut! Finally!”

 

“Hey!” Rey gave him a wave, relieved to finally have a chance to chat with him. 

 

“Babe!” Finn turned to shout over his shoulder. “Get in here. Rey’s on.”

 

“On what?” Poe’s voice called from somewhere off camera. 

 

The two began going back and forth. Rey took the opportunity to peek over at Ben, who was pretending very hard to ignore her conversation. A little too hard, if she was being honest.

 

“Smart ass,” Finn muttered, rolling his eyes. “How are you? How is the town? What have you been up to?” 

 

“I’m good. It’s beautiful here. You guys have to come visit!” Rey responded. 

 

“We are going to go look at a place next weekend, so once we talk to the realtor and make a decision, we should know our budget a little better. Maybe we can come up next summer and—.” Finn stopped talking, his eyes widening. “Rey?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why is there a Brawny man lookalike behind you?”

 

“Oh!” She whipped around to see Ben leaning over, eyeing her phone curiously. “This is Ben.”

 

“Hi,” Finn greeted her friend cautiously.

 

“Hey,” was Ben’s indifferent response. 

 

Finn didn’t seem to know how to take the mammoth tower of a man sitting next to her, so Rey tried to bridge the gap by explaining how helpful Ben had been. The longer she spoke, the more uncomfortable she felt being wedged between their protective stares. When she paused for a reaction, neither spoke. Instead, she felt Ben’s hands grip the top of the couch behind her — when had he moved his arm? — and watched as Finn noticed. 

 

“That’s...nice,” Finn finally replied. His eyes weren’t on her at all. They were solely focused on Ben and likewise, her childhood friend was glaring back at her roommate, as if Finn had wronged him.

 

“Where is Poe?” Rey questioned, hoping he would appear and cut the awkward tension. 

 

“Coming, Sunshine!” 

 

A second later, Poe appeared, shoving Finn out of the way so he could center his face on the screen. “Hey Rey-Rey, how’s— _Solo?_ ”

 

“ _Dameron?_ ”

 

Rey whipped around towards Ben. “You two _know_ each other?”

 

“Hey, man! How the hell are you? Don’t think I’ve seen you since graduation,” Poe went on, confirming Rey’s suspicion.

 

He chuckled and draped an arm across Finn’s shoulders, mirroring Ben’s pose. Finn didn’t seem to want the attention. Instead, he tried to duck out, so he could reposition himself back in front of the camera.

 

“I was just thinking about you,” Poe remarked to Ben. “We saw a promo for your mom the other day.”

 

“Oh.” Ben’s tone was still tense and he hadn’t released the couch from his death grip.

 

“Yeah, I was saying to Finn — oh, wow, my bad! Solo, this is my boyfriend, Finn, but I guess Rey already told you that, right?”

 

Leave it to Poe to make it all about him, Rey mused, smiling over at Ben. His eyes were wide, the grimace slowly falling away as he put it all together.

 

“B-boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe stated with a confused expression. “I thought you knew.”

 

“I..um...” Ben struggled to come up with a reply, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. 

 

Rey could hardly contain her laughter. Poor guy. He was exactly the same as he had been when they were kids, quick to anger and even quicker to feel embarrassed. She patted the open space on the couch between them, gesturing for him slide over. He didn’t need to lean over. She wasn’t going to bite.

 

“ _Wait_ , how do you two know each other?” Poe asked as Ben settled closer to Rey.

  
“Ben and I are old friends,” Rey used Ben’s phrasing from the day before as if their status was common knowledge. It wasn’t, of course, since she had never told her roommates about Ben.

 

It wasn’t like he was a secret. Rey had always meant to tell Finn about her first real friend, but the memories of that time were both comforting and devastating. That summer had been the best, but it was followed by the singularly most heartbreaking moment of her life.

 

Her parents had abandoned her. They preferred drinking to keeping their only child. It was a harsh reality, harsher than the desert life she had grown used to. Through long talks with both Finn and Poe, as well as counseling services offered at D’Qar, Rey had managed to accept the truth about her parents’ choice to leave her behind. It was a fact she had worked very hard to overcome.

 

Jyn and Cassian had been taken from her was something she couldn't overcome. For years, she had tried to justify and understand why the couple — the first couple to ever want her — had died before they could give her a home. Her biological parents hadn’t wanted her and the only people who did want her had been ripped away. It felt like some kind of twisted divine intervention that left her with only one question.

 

Why was she unlovable?

 

It had been a thought that haunted her far longer than she cared to admit. She didn’t want to voice it to Finn or Poe, too afraid to say it out loud. Rey didn’t want her friends coddling her, or worse, pitying her. She wanted to them to treat her as if everything was normal. So she had kept it from them, along with Ben.

 

Which explained why her former roommates were both staring at her, clearly waiting for an explanation.  

 

“I spent a couple of months in Phoenix,” Rey informed them. “My teacher took me for the summer to stay with her while she worked at Ben’s family home. That’s how we met and when I moved up here, we reconnected.”

 

Finn's eyes widened and she saw realization hit him. “Your teacher? Jyn?” 

 

“Yeah.” She nodded, feeling her throat tighten and her eyes prickle. 

 

On her lap, Ben’s hand closed over her own. He gave her a squeeze. She sighed, leaning into him slightly. He always found a way to make her feel better. 

 

“Peanut, I’m sorry,” Finn apologized. “I know you don’t like to talk about her.” 

 

“It’s hard,” she replied honestly. 

 

“She’d be proud of you,” Finn assured her. “You grew up to be a caring educator, just like her.” 

 

“Thanks, Finn.”

 

“Wait, wait!” Poe interrupted, ignoring the change in the conversation's dynamics. “So you know Mama Leia, then?”

 

Rey quirked a brow in amusement. “Mama Leia?”

 

“Oh! She’s going to love this,” Poe smirked mischievously.

 

“And that’s enough of that,” Ben announced. He reached across Rey to steal her phone. “Say goodbye, Poe.” 

 

“Hey, Solo! We’re not done yet.”

 

“Actually, we are,” Ben told him before he clicked the red button and hung up. He tossed her the cell, while she giggled.

 

“So,” Rey drawled, setting her phone down. “You and Poe?”

 

“Neighbors,” he answered. “I haven’t seen him in years. I thought he would have grown up, but he’s still a royal pain in the ass.”

 

“That’s weird, right?”

 

“What that he’s still a pain in the ass?” Ben grinned.

 

“No,” Rey shouldered him playfully. “That you used to be friends and he’s my friend now.”

 

“The coincidences are rather startling,” Ben agreed. “But Poe was always a good guy. I’m glad he was there to watch out for you.”

 

Rey caught the flicker of shame in his eyes. “Hey.” She reached over, lacing her fingers through his. “I know you tried to find me. I tried to find you too, but maybe...maybe this was always meant to happen this way. You said you had a theory, remember?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Well, then, Solo, care to share?”

 

“You’ve heard the term soulmates before, haven’t you?” Ben questioned.

 

She nodded mutely. 

 

“I think what we have goes beyond that,” he explained, shifting his hand to wrap around her own. “I think we’re twin flames.”

 

Rey’s brow creased. She’d never heard that the term before. 

 

“Soulmates are meant to teach you lessons you require in life, but a twin flame is one half of a soul,” Ben informed her. “There’s a reason I never lost sight of you. Even though you were far away from me, you were never far from my thoughts.”

 

Her breath hitched. He spoke effortlessly and with such confidence. She’d rarely heard anyone be so candid before, especially when speaking about her and especially from someone who looked as handsome as Ben. 

 

“That summer we met, I was in awe. I’d never had anyone care about me the way you did. You didn’t even know me, yet you helped me, more than you could ever know. I want to do the same for you, Rey,” he declared. “If you’ll let me.” 

 

Fate, soulmates, twin flames or whatever he wanted to call it — Rey felt the same pull towards Ben.

 

“You don’t have to believe it,” Ben hastily assured her, misinterpreting her silence.

 

“No.” Rey shook her head. “It’s not that. I do believe it.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes,” she confirmed. “Because I believe in you. You’ve always looked out for me, Ben. You wouldn’t tell me this unless you truly believed it.”

 

“I do.” He breathed the words across her hand, pausing before he placed a kiss on her knuckles.

 

For a moment, they were frozen like that, eyes on one another, as if the world only existed for them.

 

Maybe it did.

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon filling in the gaps. Being with Ben was as easy as breathing. It felt natural, as though they had always been meant to be together this way. His confession about the twin flames made more sense the longer she remained in his cabin. As the minutes ticked by, Rey shared how she had bounced from foster home to foster home, how she had met Finn in middle school and how they had become friends with Poe later in life, while she was pursuing her degree. 

 

In turn, Ben told her how he had found out about the accident, how it drove him and his mother apart and how his father continued to leave them for missions. He spoke about leaving for college and his time spent in New York. It sounded like a lonely existence, one filled with endless nights of take-out and soulless email communications. 

 

Though Rey had been physically abandoned, the loneliness Ben felt was the same. He blamed his parents for choosing their careers over him. That kind of betrayal was difficult to get past. She could see his struggle, as he spoke about that time. His eyes hardened and his tone changed. She held his hand through it all, listening attentively until he finished.

 

“Why did you move to Alaska?” Rey asked.

 

“Human nature.” Ben shrugged. “The city was crowded, noisy and polluted with smog and toxic ideas. I wanted something completely different.”

 

“I never thought of it like that,” Rey mused. “Arizona was the only home I ever knew. The desert is dry and unforgiving, and I guess I always just thought that was normal, that that was how it was meant to be.” She felt him stiffen in her grip. “Now that I’m here, though, I feel like I can breathe. It was the first time I was able to be on my own, be free and this place makes me feel like that. You make me feel like that.”

 

Ben sucked in a breath. The color of his eyes darkened while he stared at her in shock. 

 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek, worried she had been too honest. Regardless of his twin flames concept, perhaps she had overshared. She opened her mouth to apologize —

 

— and was immediately silenced.

 

Ben held her face between his broad hands, tenderly guiding her towards him as he leaned down and sealed his lips over hers. Rey felt a wave of heat rush over her, starting at the top of her head and rolling down through her entire body to the tips of her toes. 

 

It felt like wildfire, all-consuming and unstoppable. Not that Rey wanted the feeling to stop. It coursed through her, filling every crack in her heart and smoothing over the rough edges. She could feel herself being made whole again as if Ben was breathing new life into her. It was like the ending of a fairy tale, except Rey recognized what this really was.

 

A beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fans of the 1986 film, Labyrinth, I began posting my new Reylo fic, [I Move the Stars for No One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300938/chapters/43315268), which is canon compliant, with Laby tendencies. 


	8. Unintended Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my thanks to my lovely beta, [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) for her help with this chapter!

“You don’t have to help me,” Rey said for the third time since they arrived inside her classroom. “I’m sure you have more interesting things to do.”

  
  
_I can think of a few things I’d rather be doing_ , he mused internally. Out loud his response was, “It will go quicker if you have an extra set of hands, little Rey.”

 

He watched as her cheeks burned and she turned away shyly. He smirked, his chest blooming with pride at the effect he had on her.

  
Rey shuffled past him to work on the wide bulletin board covering the entire west wall of the room. Ben’s eyes followed her, taking in every motion.

 

After their kiss, he hadn’t been able to let her go. Even with their bellies filled with dinner and dessert — which he never ate, but did because Rey wanted it — they had lost interest in playing games on his PS2. There were better games to play. Somewhere between rubbing up against one another like a pair of teenagers and laughing at their own inexperience, they came up for air and Rey noticed the time.

 

“You don’t have to go.” Ben had tried to convince her to stay with him.

 

“I should really spend at least one night in my own bed,” she had joked.

 

He had walked her back, trying to come up with an excuse why it made more sense for her to sleep in his cabin.  His place had two heating sources, so if his stove didn’t work, the solar panels did and vice versa. His place had a king-sized bed and a guest room if she needed the extra space. His place had a well-stocked pantry and a smokehouse out back, so she wouldn’t go hungry. The more he thought about it, the more he was actually building a case for her to move in. Permanently.

 

It made sense, though it wasn’t socially acceptable to ask a girl he’d known for only a couple days to move in with him. Even he knew that. Except it was logical if you thought about it from his perspective. He’d have a new friend — who wasn’t a meddling pain in the ass —, Rey would have someone to show her the ropes and neither of them would be alone. It was a perfect solution.

 

And if his perfect solution just happened to lead to them sharing a bed regularly, well that was merely a bonus.

 

Of course, he’d chickened out before he ever proposed the idea to Rey. By the time they reached her cabin, Ben had worked himself up so much that he could barely articulate a _goodnight._ Rey mistook it for him being chilled to the bone. She invited him in for some tea. After an entire kettle, when he still couldn’t manage a proper goodbye, she invited him to stay the night with her.

 

She only had a twin, but somehow squeezing into the tiny bed seemed like the most natural course for their evening to take. So he did. As with the previous night, Ben slept soundly. Wrapped up in Rey’s scent and enveloped by her warmth, he drifted off, his limbs tangled with hers.

 

When they woke, they had a humble breakfast and made their way into town. Rey wanted to get to work prepping her classroom for Monday. Which was where they currently were.

 

Even after spending nearly twenty-four hours with her at his side, Ben wasn’t ready to let go. If he had thought he had missed her these last several years, it was nothing to the desire he felt in her presence. Could you miss someone who was standing mere yards from you?

 

He did.

 

 _Missing_ wasn’t the accurate word. Desired. Ben desired Rey. He wanted to see her cheeks colored. He wanted those shy smiles. He also wanted her competitive streaks and witty remarks. He wanted to feed her bottomless pit of a stomach. He wanted to hear her tell him that he was wrong, so they could get into an argument over something stupid and laugh about it later. He wanted to hold her every night and wake with her each morning.

 

Ben wanted it all.

 

He’d never coveted anything the way he wanted the woman before him. He’d never felt the urge to grab someone, toss them over his shoulder and carry them off the way he did now. It was raw and primal and entirely unlike any sensation he’d ever experienced.

 

It had to be love.

 

The dreaded “L” word hadn’t reared its ugly head in Ben Solo’s life since he had left home. He’d been bitter and angry, keeping himself away from any potential relationships, with the exception of Harp, who more or less adopted him. Of course, all it took was one smile from Rey and suddenly he was warming up to the idea.

 

 _Love._ _  
_

 

Ben caught Rey’s eye as she gazed over her shoulder at him. He felt his own cheeks burn in reaction to being caught staring.

 

She turned away hurriedly, busying herself with stapling paper salmon cutouts to the bulletin board. She was creating a border with them, arranging the flat shapes at different angles to give them the appearance of swimming.

 

His gifted, beautiful little Rey.

 

 _Yeah_ , he thought to himself. It was definitely love.

 

Maybe it had always been.

 

He smiled, watching her work, too wrapped up in her to notice the two individuals standing in the doorway.

 

“Knock, knock,” a bubbly voice called into the classroom.

 

Ben watched as Rose Tico and Hux entered the classroom. Rose was holding a vase of wildflowers. Hux trailed behind her, looking as though he’d rather not be there. Ben couldn’t blame him. He didn’t want Hux there either.

 

“Hi guys,” Rey greeted them with a friendly grin. “This room is a mess. Who would have thought teaching third grade would require so much work?"

 

“I know.” Rose smiled brightly at her. “Here.” She passed the flowers to Rey. “These are for your desk. Consider it a welcome to town gift from the other teachers and I. We’re so excited to have you here!”

 

“Thank you,” Rey cooed, immediately fawning over the blooming buds. She had always loved flowers.

 

“I teach the kindergarten class. And this one,” she paused to gesture to Hux, “has the fifth graders, so we know all about messes.”

 

“My condolences,” Rey teased Hux at the mention of the fifth grade.

 

“Thanks,” Hux grumbled, before raising his eyes to stare at Ben. “Didn’t expect to see you here, Solo. I thought you hated kids.”

 

Rey’s attention snapped to Ben’s face.

 

 _Damn it._ Ben was going to murder Hux.

 

“I don’t hate kids,” he lied.

 

“Oh, really?” Hux questioned, toying with him the way a cat pawed at a mouse. And that mouse had just been caught in front of a cute girl mouse with hazel eyes who he was trying to impress.

 

“Really,” Ben replied flatly.

 

“Interesting,” Hux mused. “I don’t recall you ever helping out with any of our fundraisers or past events. That doesn’t seem like the type of attitude someone who enjoys the company of children would have.”

 

Ben was going to drag Hux out into the woods, beat him senseless and leave him for the wolves. The real ones.

 

“I’ve been busy,” he shrugged, keeping his murderous intent carefully veiled under a fake smile.

 

“Yeah? Doing what exactly?”

 

“Taking care of me,” Rey piped up.

 

Rose grinned. Hux glared. And Ben just smirked. His girl. She knew exactly what he needed. Always.

 

“It’s probably my fault. I don’t really know what I’m doing up here,” Rey continued. “I’m from a desert town.”

 

“Wow.” Rose breathed, leaning in to hear more.

 

Rey filled the kindergarten teacher in on her life in Jakku, while Hux silently seethed at Ben. The two glowered at one another until Rey mentioned Harp. Rose giggled and Hux turned around so fast, Ben was convinced the man would suffer from whiplash.

 

“He’s such a gentle giant,” Rose commented, her grin widening.

 

“He’s a meddling idiot,” Ben muttered bitterly.

 

Rose’s eyebrows leaped up, but Rey only laughed. She set her vase of flowers down to link her arms around his waist, hugging him. Hux watched them with acute interest.

 

“Ben’s just a little sore about Declan’s latest prank,” she explained to the other teachers. “He accidentally broke my stove and Ben had to fix it.”

 

“That’s not the problem,” Ben grumbled, remembering how cold her cabin had been. He wondered how calm Harp would be if he did the same to the Paige Tico. Though of course, Rose hadn’t done anything, so messing with the heat wasn’t an option. At least not to Ben.

 

“That sounds dangerous,” Hux mentioned. “Fooling around is fine, but we’re trying to survive out here. In the winter, you need heat. You can’t start messing with someone’s home. That’s not funny.”

 

“It’s not,” Ben found himself agreeing.

 

“I’m sure Declan didn’t mean anything by it.” Rose came to the man’s defense. Ben noticed Hux tense up.

 

“You know how guys are,” Rey agreed with her new friend. “They never know where to draw the line. Everything is a game to them.”

 

“Exactly!” Rose laughed, as if losing heat in Alaska was perfectly acceptable as if there was nothing his neighbor could do wrong.

 

Rose offered Rey advice on how to lay out her information and Rey happily accepted the help. While they worked together, Ben caught Hux staring at him. Then, as graceful as a lynx, Hux stalked out of the classroom. Ben followed.

 

“So you’re not a fan either,” Hux guessed, once they were out of ear shot.

 

Ben didn’t have to ask the man who he was referring to.

 

“He was fine before Rey came to town.”

 

“Welcome to my life,” Hux muttered. “The Bear has been a thorn in my side since he caught me bringing Rose coffee on her first day.”

 

Ben balked. “You started three years ago!”

 

“I know,” Hux hissed, warning Ben to keep his volume lower.

 

“You’ve never asked her out?” Ben asked.

 

“I’ve tried,” Hux whined. “But each time I get even close, Declan Harp is in my way.”

 

“Explain,” Ben demanded, torn between ignoring the redhead he had labeled an insufferable prat and getting more information so he could be prepared on how to better protect Rey from future “pranks.”

 

“Harp is a ladies man,” Hux informed Ben as if the wolf wasn’t already aware of the effect his neighbor had on the opposite sex. “And he’s had Rose’s number since day one. When she moved here to be with her sister, he was there to carry her bags. By the time I met her, he had already weaseled his way into her good graces and she put me in the friend zone.”

 

It sounded ridiculous. Ben didn’t believe in things like the friend-zone or heart-eyes or any of the other millennial terms Hux was spewing. Yet, he couldn’t stop listening, a self-conscious part of him worried about the effect Harp had on Rey.

  
What if she got bored with him and decided Harp was a better catch? What if Harp decided since Paige wasn’t giving him the time of day that he’d move onto Rey?

 

Ben nearly howled. That couldn’t happen. He’d just gotten her back. He wouldn’t lose her now. He couldn’t.

 

“I have an idea,” he told Hux. “If it works, neither of us will have to worry about Harp with our girls ever again.”

 

Hux smiled, or at least Ben thought that was what the man was going for. It was hard to tell. The gesture appeared unnatural for him. On second thought, Ben wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the man smile.

 

“I’m listening.”

* * *

  
  
With the extra help, Rey’s classroom was organized to her liking and sufficiently decorated in time for a late lunch. To thank them for their help, Rey offered to cook for Rose and Hux, but Ben counter-offered, suggesting they go to the Cantina. For his plan to work, they needed to stay in town.

 

As the only restaurant in Crait, the Cantina was popular, but Ben managed to snag them a table at the back of the restaurant.

 

Even during off-hours, the Cantina was filled with regulars. Technically there weren’t off-hours in town. People worked all day and year round to make sure they had provisions to last them through the rough winters. Taking a break to grab a meal was a nice perk.

 

As Ben guided Rey to their table, his hand resting gently on her lower back, he was aware of the curious stares following them. Rose and Hux were together often enough not to warrant such attention, but Ben had been up in his cabin the last few years. His solitude had earned him a reputation, one which Rey didn’t seem to care about, even if the other townspeople were eyeing them with interest.

 

At the very least, maybe being seen with her would demonstrate who was taking care of her and discourage anyone from being too friendly — the way Snap had been before Ben set him straight.

 

Just in case it wasn’t clear, he pulled out Rey’s chair for her and helped her take off her coat. When he glanced around the room, everyone who had been staring quickly turned their attention back to their food.

 

Their waitress, a brunette named Tallie appeared. She welcomed them to the restaurant, handed out menus and took their drink order.

 

Rose and Rey fell into a comfortable cadence, discussing various teaching techniques, leaving Ben and Hux without a comfortable buffer. They obviously couldn’t speak about their plan in front of the girls, so Ben maneuvered their conversation to a safer topic: fishing. It was simple enough. Everyone in Crait fished in some capacity or another.

 

Surprisingly, Hux had strong opinions on where the best fishing spots were. Even more surprising was the fact Ben agreed with him.

 

If anyone at any point in the past had suggested to Ben that he’d be willingly hanging out with Armitage Hux, he would have told them to go for a long walk off a short pier. As it was, once he got over the man’s nasally voice and tendency to exaggerate, Ben had to admit Hux wasn’t all that bad. In fact, if he would have met him in college, they could have been roommates.

 

And the best part was the fact that Hux had absolutely no designs on Rey. Nope. The ginger was completely and hopelessly infatuated with the youngest Tico. Ben wasn’t sure how he had missed it before. It was clear that everything Hux did was to remain close to Rose.

 

Ben understood. He knew how it felt to be utterly wrapped up in another. Rey had a hold on him, one that he never intended to break. He also didn’t intend to wait three years before making a move. Rey was his and he was going to make it official, one way or another. But first, he needed to deal with Harp.  

 

Both he and Hux agreed the best way to remove Harp from the situation was by getting him involved with his own woman.

 

And Ben knew exactly which one.

* * *

  
  
While Rose took Rey around town to walk off their lunch and meet the other teachers, Ben and Hux put their plan in motion. Under the guise of needing to stock up on fishing supplies, they separated from the girls.

 

“I’ll see you for dinner,” Ben told Rey.

 

“Are you going to let me cook for you this time?” she asked.

 

Ben laughed. “What can you cook? All you have in your cabin is oatmeal and berries from Maz.”

 

Rey crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. “I didn’t hear any complaints.”

 

“It was fine for breakfast, but I’d prefer something a little more substantial for dinner if you don’t mind.”

 

“Fine,” Rey huffed. “I’ll go to the store.”

 

“Don’t bother,” he said, looping an arm around her waist. “I have supplies. I’ll make us something.”

 

“Ben,” she started to protest.

 

“Until then.” He pressed a kiss to her temple, earning an ‘aw’ from Rose, who watched them with a goofy grin on her face.

 

“You two are so cute!” She gushed. “Are you dating?”

 

Rey turned as red as a beet, but Ben wasn’t going to fail to take this golden opportunity the way Hux had with Rose.

 

“Yes,” he answered confidently. He heard Rey gasp and suddenly she was rather interested in the ground. “As long as Rey wants to, that is.”

 

Slowly, so slow that it was painful, — mainly because he wasn’t breathing while he waited for her response — Rey lifted her gaze to his face.

 

“I want to.” She spoke so softly he wasn’t sure anyone had heard her.

 

Until Rose squealed.

 

“Oh my God!” The petite teacher yanked Rey out from under his arm, pulling her into a tight hug. “Oh my God, Rey! You’re here for like a day and you already found love! I’ve been looking for years and I still haven’t met the one.”

 

Ben couldn’t help it. His eyes went immediately to Hux. The man whom he had once despised, the one whom he had once found annoying and regularly questioned what his purpose in Crait was, looked defeated. It wasn’t a drastic change. It was subtle, like the first grey cloud on the horizon before a storm, but Ben noticed.

 

First, Hux’s head bowed down slightly. His eyes weren’t as bright as earlier when he’d been excited about the plan. He also looked smaller, as if the blow had shrunk him. Ben swallowed, his joy at Rey’s consent tainted by the anguish evident on the other man’s face. He knew if their roles were reversed, he’d be crippled by the outburst.

 

“I’m sure he’s right under your nose, Rose,” Ben found himself saying.

 

The girl glanced up at him, so hopeful, so unaware of the man in pain behind her. “You think so, Ben?”

 

“I do,” he confirmed. “I bet he’s thinking about you right now.”

 

“Wow.” She giggled. “That’s a nice thought. Thanks, Ben. You know, you’re really sweet once you open up. I can see why Rey likes you.” She winked at him, before linking her arm through Rey’s. “We’ll see you guys later. Have fun picking out lures.”

 

“Bye, sweetheart.” Ben bid Rey goodbye with another chaste kiss, needing a quick reminder that she was his.

 

She smiled up at him, still flushed. “Bye.”

 

He watched the girls walk away, arm in arm, Rose chatting animatedly while Rey listened.

 

“You know, that was your opportunity,” Ben told him, Hux, when he faced the man. “You should have just been honest with her.”

 

“Are you serious?” Hux scoffed annoyed. “And say what?”

 

“How should I know?” Ben snapped, angry that he was taking out his frustrations on him. He was only trying to help.

 

“You got Rey,” Hux snarled. “You were in the big city for years. It probably gave you lots of experience. You know how to please a woman. You got her in less than a day! Obviously, you know more than you’re letting on. Maybe you and Harp are pranking me now!”

 

Ben ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “I really don’t,” he admitted. Hux shot him a confused look. “I don’t know what I’m doing. Getting Rey was luck. I’ve never...” he trailed off.

 

Did he dare admit his big secret to Hux? It was true, they were on friendly terms now, but what would they be in another month? A year? Was it worth it to share his experience...or lack thereof? Ben decided Hux had been wounded enough for one day. He’d throw him a bone.

 

“I’ve never been with a woman before. I’ve never been with _anyone_ before.” He gave Hux a pointed stare.

 

For a long moment, the ginger stared at him wordlessly.

 

Then he laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

 

Ben’s mood soured. _So much for making a new friend._ Feeding Hux to the wolves rose to the top of Ben's To-Do list. _  
_

 

“Y-you’re telling m-me that you a-are a virgin?” Hux could barely contain himself. “You! Ben ‘freakin’ Solo, the Wolf, New York City transplant and son of Senator Organa?”

 

“Yes,” Ben stayed evenly.

 

Hux chuckled once more, then his smile fell away as he realized Ben wasn’t joking. “You’re serious?” Hux questioned.

 

“Yes,” Ben repeated.

 

The redhead cleared his throat. “I apologize. I...I thought you were trying to make me feel better. I didn’t realize—.”

 

“It’s fine,” Ben replied hurriedly. “Just wanted you to know.”

 

“Why?”

 

Ben shrugged. “I know what it’s like to want what you can’t have.”

 

Hux regarded him silently for a moment. Then with a curt nod, he said, “You know, Solo. You’re not bad.”

 

He had a sudden impulse to smile at that. It was high praise coming from Hux. Ben caught himself before he did, not wanting to make things any stranger than they already were. He cleared his throat. “Let’s just go. I don’t want the girls catching on to what we’re up to.”

 

Hux nodded. “Agreed.”

 

Together the two crossed the street and headed for the Tico apartment. It was time to put their plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Oh, dear! Ben and Armie playing matchmaker... Should you be concerned? Maybe. Probably. 
> 
> [ Something Wild Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og)
> 
> **Up next: Rey has some girl talk with Rose and starts her first day of school!**


	9. Devour You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit 500 kudos last week! Thank you everyone for your love and support of this fic. I truly appreciate it!
> 
> Special thanks to [@alaskanna](https://alaskanna.tumblr.com/) for her insight into Alaskan culture and the quote used in the "girl talk" section of this chapter and [ LeiaMyLabrador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaMyLabrador/pseuds/LeiaMyLabrador) for the hunting/fishing insight. You ladies help me stay real!
> 
> As always, this work wouldn't exist without the support and help of my friend, [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) who beta's for me.

“Rey, did you hear me?”

 

She blinked, her vision clearing as she glanced over at Rose. “Huh?”

 

The other girl’s face broke into a wide grin. “It was cute” she commented. “I don’t think I’ve ever called Ben Solo sweet before. He’s a lone wolf.”

 

If it was possible, Rey’s cheeks burned redder than the strawberry jam on the table in front of her. They were seated at Jessika Pava’s house, the first-grade teacher who had been telling Rey all about her greenhouse and how she grew berries throughout the year to make her jams and sauces.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rey apologized.

 

“Don’t be,” Jessika laughed. “It’s about time this town had some good ol’ fashioned gossip.”

 

“It’s not really gossip,” Rey replied sheepishly. “I’m sure people have better things to discuss than Ben and I.”

 

Rose and Jessika shared a glance, which told Rey that _no, they actually didn’t,_ then laughed again. “I’ve never seen love at first sight, but you’ve made me a believer,” Rose added.

 

Rey scrunched up her nose. “Ben and I didn’t meet here. It wasn’t love at first sight, more like love at first Dunkaroo.”

 

Jessika raised a carefully tweezed brow, while Rose leaned in towards Rey.

 

“Explain.”

 

She regaled them with her summer spent in Phoenix, detailing the conditions under how she and Ben actually met. She glossed over the accident and circled back to being accepted as the new teacher in Crait and finding Ben lived here now as well.

 

“I take it back,” Rose said at the end. “You two are even better than love at first sight. You’re like star-crossed lovers.”

 

“Or soulmates,” Jessika commented eagerly.

 

“Ben called us twin flames,” Rey shared with them.

 

Rose and Jessika both stilled, their eyes widening. Their laughter ceased and Rey saw their smiles falter. Hadn’t Ben told her twin flames were similar to soulmates? Was it wrong to bring the idea up in front of others?

 

Jessika finally breathed after a moment. “Wow.”

 

“Who knew Ben Solo was a secret romantic?” Rose cooed. “I’ve been fawning over the wrong mountain man.”’

 

Rey relaxed, pleased they weren’t upset. “Who Declan?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Rose admitted.

 

“I mean, have you seen the man?” Jessika joined in. “He’s built and those tattoos!” Rose whistled. Jessika fanned herself. Rey merely laughed. “That sister of yours is one lucky girl,” Jessika told Rose.

 

“Don’t tell her that,” Rose grumbled. “She is the only one in this town that doesn’t agree with you.”

 

“What?” Rey questioned, not understanding the problem.

 

“Paige doesn’t like Declan,” Rose explained. “It’s a long story, but the gist of it is that he preferred to let Doctor Kalonia work on him and my sister took offense.”

 

“And now he follows her around with puppy-dog eyes.” Jessika sighed dramatically. “Why is it that all the good ones are always taken?”

 

“Armitage is nice,” Rey offered.

 

“Hux!” Jessika shrieked before bowing in laughter.

 

She didn’t seem all too convinced, but Rey caught Rose looking away. Her shoulders went rigid and her hands twisted in her lap. Rey bit her lower lip, wondering if there was more to Rose’s friendship with the red-haired teacher than the girl had let on. And if she should ask.

 

“He helped me decorate today,” Rey insisted. “I only just met him the other day, but he gave up his entire morning to get my room situated.”

 

Jessika’s laughter died and she cleared her throat. “You’re serious?”

 

Rey nodded.

 

The first-grade teacher made a humming sound. Then she apologized. “I take it back. I’ve never known Hux to be a nice guy.”

 

“He’s nice to me.” Rose finally joined in.

 

Jessika shot Rey an ‘uh-huh, we know’ look, which Rose didn’t notice. Maybe Jessika wasn’t as clueless about Hux as Rey had initially believed. Maybe Rose was the clueless one.

 

“Seems I was wrong about him,” Jessika remarked, dropping the topic. Rose appeared to appreciate her response, relaxing into her chair. Rey gave Jessika a grateful look, only to find the other woman already smiling warmly in her direction. Hux wasn’t the only one in Crait who cared about the youngest Tico. "Then again, you know what they say about the men here: the odds are good in Alaska, but the goods are odd." 

 

The trio broke into another round of laughter.

 

* * *

 

From Jess’s house Rose took Rey to meet the others. There were Ezra and Zeb to round off the elementary branch. Kanan, Sabine, and Hera taught the middle-schoolers, while Kaz, Nekku, and Torra handled the high schoolers.

 

Rey’s head was spinning by the time she was done with all the introductions. While Rose took her around town, they’d run into Ahsoka as she left the General Store.  

 

“Hello, dears,” the woman greeted them kindly.

 

With her dark skin, striking white hair and sapphire blue eyes, she was beautiful. Rey wondered what she had looked like when she was younger. Either way, she had aged well.

 

“Good afternoon, Ahsoka. How is the new blend selling?” Rose asked.

 

“Not as well as the Sumatra from last month, but it’s picking up,” the older woman replied. “How are you liking Alaska, Rey?”

 

“It’s different,” Rey admitted. “But between Maz and Chewie and Rose and Ben, I can't complain. Everyone’s been so helpful.”

 

Ahsoka smiled. It was the same sly smile Rey had caught Maz wearing on more than one occasion. “That’s good,” the coffeehouse owner responded. “I’m glad to hear you’re getting along. People here are neighborly. We take care of our own.”

 

“I can tell.” Rey nodded.

 

“You bring that man of yours in here sometime, will you?” Ahsoka suggested. “I haven’t seen much of him these past few years. His grandfather and I were...we were good friends. I promised his mother I’d keep an eye on him.”

 

From Ahsoka’s tone, Rey suspected there was more to the woman’s story than she was saying. Regardless, she agreed to bring Ben by one day.

 

“You know, most people haven’t seen much of Ben since he moved in,” Rose commented, as they returned to the Cantina. “The only one who really knows him is Harp.”

 

“And Chewie,” Rey corrected. “He was Han’s best friend and co-pilot.”

 

“His father?” Rose questioned amazed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen them speak, not once in the three years Ben has lived here.”

 

“Well, they certainly spoke yesterday,” Rey muttered.

 

“Not good?” Rose surmised.

 

“Han was always flying missions. He was rarely home. As a foster kid, I understand, why Ben was so upset with him, I mean. No one likes being left behind,” Rey explained.

 

Rose nodded thoughtfully.

 

“He shuts out the world so they can’t shut him out first,” Rey informed her new friend.

 

“Crait isn’t New York or Corellia or Phoenix,” Rose responded. “People here care, just like Ahsoka said. Maybe you can help Ben see that.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Rey asked Ben while she set his table.

 

He was busy preparing salmon in the kitchen for their dinner. Since Rey didn’t know how to cook fish, she busied herself with other tasks while she waited for him.

 

She heard the clatter of pans before he called out, “What do you mean?”

 

“A lure for your catch,” she reminded him.

 

“Oh, yeah. Hux and I took care of it.”

 

She shook her head at him, knowing he couldn’t see her. Apparently, she didn’t need to worry about Ben making new friends. He seemed to have already made one in Hux.

 

“Do you like dill on your salmon?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “Whatever you think is best. I trust you.”

 

Rey tried not to think too much about how easily they had fallen into a domestic rhythm. Ben said it was silly for them to both cook for one. She had to agree. It was only practical. Rey did not believe in letting food go to waste.

 

Of course, that turned into him suggesting she stay the night so she could get a good night's sleep before her first day of teaching. When she had protested, Ben merely pointed out that his heating had never been a problem and he had running water. Running hot water. The idea of a hot shower in the morning to ward off the cold was hard to pass up.

 

Rey had finally agreed.

 

She had to admit how nice it was to have a constant companion. After years of being on her own, even if she hadn’t been truly alone, it felt good to have someone to talk to, someone to share her day with, to cook with, even to clean with. Rey found herself keeping busy so she had free time to spend with someone, instead of keeping busy so she had no free time because she had no one to spend it with. For the first time in a long time, she had hope.

 

Hope for better days and hope for warmer nights.

 

She blushed, recalling how Jess and Rose had gushed about Ben’s devotion, as well as his handsome attributes. Rey had no trouble admitted his attractive Ben was.

 

Since their kiss, her mind had wandered off in various directions thinking about how it would feel to run her hands up his bare chest, what it would be like to pull on his soft tresses, and even more carnal thoughts like wondering how her tiny body could accommodate him.

 

Following that particular tangent, Rey failed to notice his approach.

 

Ben placed the platter of salmon on the table then slipped his arms around her waist. “I can see the wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking so hard about, little Rey?”

 

So hard was right.

 

Rey turned crimson, hating how much he affected her.

 

“It’s nothing,” she lied, moving to fill their glasses with water.

 

“Uh uh uh,” Ben tutted above, his arms remaining locked around her like a vice. “I can tell when you’re not being honest with me.”

 

“How?” Rey asked.

 

“You don’t look at me,” he answered. “You probably shouldn’t play poker. You wouldn’t last a single round.”

 

“Okay, We’ll first, I don’t gamble, so no worries there and secondly, I can’t look at you when you’re behind me.”

 

She squealed when suddenly her feet were lifted off the ground. Ben flipped her around and her legs locked around his hips as her arms came to his shoulders to steady herself.

 

“Better?”

 

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. “That was a cheap move.”

 

He hummed, tickling her forehead with the tip of his nose. “I thought girls liked it when their boyfriends picked them up.”

 

“Picked them up for a date, Ben,” Rey laughed, unable to stay annoyed with him. “Not pick them up like a caveman taking his conquest home.”

 

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt her blush return.

 

“You certainly have an imagination,” he said with a smirk. “Is that what you were thinking about, little Rey? How I could scoop you up and carry you to bed?”

 

She glanced away, biting her lower lip. She had thought about it, but that wasn’t the only thing she had thought about.

 

Ben’s kiss had done something to Rey. It had unlocked a part of her that she’d never opened before. And now that it was free, she couldn’t hide it anymore.

 

His finger hooked her chin, guiding her head around to face him. “See?” Ben teased lightly. “You are a terrible liar.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“You didn’t have to,” he explained. “I know you better than anyone.”

 

It was true, surreal but true. There was no one in her life quite like Ben and there never would be.

 

“What do you want, Rey?” he asked.

 

What _did_ she want?

 

What she wanted was to never be alone again. What she wanted was to be in Ben’s arms. What she wanted was to have Ben with her always, a part of her always. Whole. Complete.

 

What she wanted scared her.

 

Rey tried to tilt her head away but Ben’s finger kept her in position.

 

“Say it.” He was breathless as he spoke those two words, almost as if it was a plea rather than an order.

 

She began to think that she wasn’t the only one affected by this unnamed sensation flowing between them.

 

But she wasn’t about to let Ben know that. The scrappy survivor in her wouldn’t allow him to have all the fun.

 

“I want you...”

 

Rey told him softly, blinking slowly the way she’d seen women act in the movies. Ben leaned in, preparing to kiss her when she placed a single finger to his lips.

 

“...to put me down.”

 

He tilted back to take in the expression on her face. Rey forced herself to remain impassive as he studied her. After a moment, he scoffed. “You’re serious?”

 

“What kind of girl do you think I am?” she challenged.

 

Ben’s ears went red while he replied honestly,” My girl.”

 

Rey smiled at him before ducking down to kiss him. “Then you should know that your girl is hungry.”

 

“Fine,” he relented and set her on the ground.

 

Rey watched him walk into the kitchen to fetch the side dishes. Her intent hadn’t been to reject him. She only meant to tease him a bit, show him that he didn’t call all the shots. But as he disappeared from her line of vision, her chest clenched with longing.

 

She realized her mistake. In trying to prove he didn’t know her as well as he claimed, Rey had only managed to hurt herself.

 

* * *

 

“You’re hogging all the blankets,” Ben chided later as they laid together in his bed.

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“Bully.”

 

“Imp.”

 

Silence fell between them. Rey rolled on to her side, facing away from him. She closed her eyes, cradling a pillow and pretending it was Ben. After their tense dinner, she was afraid to ask him to roll over so she could rest her head on his chest. She didn’t deserve to lay her head upon him, not after how cruel she’d been.

 

Behind her, she heard his breathing become heavy and deep. It wasn’t fair how easily he could fall asleep. She suspected that she’d be up for hours overthinking their pre-dinner moment. That was how she normally handled awkward situations. She’d analyze and beat herself up over her decision, even if it was the correct one, which it usually was.

 

Except for this time it wasn’t.

 

This time she was wrong.

 

“Come here.” Ben’s voice cut through the darkness. His arms wound around her torso dragging her to him until her back was flush against his broad chest.

 

“Stubborn ass,” he grumbled, nuzzling his face in her chestnut hair.

 

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?” She shot back.

 

“Shhhh,” He hushed her. “I’m trying to sleep.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes but settled into his hold, grateful for his body heat and the comfort of his weight.

 

“Good night, sweetheart.”

 

“Night, Ben.”

 

* * *

 

Rey woke in the same position she had fallen asleep. Still enveloped in Ben’s arms, she found herself unable to move away from the warm body clutching her like a live teddy bear. Smiling, she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of him behind her serving as a protective wall of reassurance and compassion.

 

The alarm clock chimed after a few moments and Rey felt the mattress shift, as Ben roused.

 

She peered over her shoulder at him. “Morning.”

 

“Morning,” he grumbled, voice laden with sleep and eyes closed.

 

“I have to get going,” she told him, wiggling about in his arms until she was facing him.

 

“No,” he murmured, petulantly.

 

“Ben.” Rey suppressed a giggle. “It’s my first day. I can’t be late for my first day.”

 

“Call off sick,” he suggested, his arms locked around her.

 

Rey inhaled deeply, trying to figure out a way to break free. She smirked when an intriguing idea popped into her head.

 

She trailed her hands up his chest and tilted her head to kiss the underside of his jaw. Ben stiffened at first, but when she kissed along his jawline to his ear, he melted into her touch. He allowed her to tilt his head and guide him into whatever position she preferred.

 

To reward him, she gave him what he wanted. Her lips found his, languidly at first but once he kissed her in return, Rey couldn’t hold back.

 

Her fingers wove through his hair, skimming along his scalp before she tugged him closer, pressing her body against him until she could feel every line and every groove.

 

Including the one poking into her stomach.

 

She rolled her hips experimentally, gasping when the protrusion caught at just the right spot. Ben let out a growl, his wide hands squeezing the soft curve of her ass, hitching her up slightly. The next time Rey rolled her hips, he hit exactly where she needed him.

 

Ben cursed and buried his face in her hair. “If you keep that up, little girl, I’m going to devour you,” he threatened huskily, before nibbling on her earlobe.

 

Rey felt flames ignite across the entire expanse of her skin, burning a crimson blush onto her like a tattoo.

 

And just as suddenly as the heat came, he yanked back the sheets, allowing the cold air to sweep in. She cursed, rolling away to preserve her warmth, as Ben chuckled.

 

“Now get going,” he ordered. “You don’t want to be late for your first day.”

 

Ben placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, then left her there, still burning and wondering what in the world she had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Up next: Ben deals with the repercussions of leaving Rey alone in bed...**
> 
> [ Something Wild Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og)


	10. Turnabout is Fair Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to my Canadian pal, [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works)!

His teasing had backfired miserably. Ben ran his hand through his hair before gripping the bathroom counter to glare at his reflection. The tension in his cabin had risen to impressive heights and he only had himself to blame..

 

Even after splashing his face with ice cold water, Ben could feel Rey’s lingering heat against him. He could hear her rummaging around in the bedroom, getting dressed for the day. A primal part of him demanded he take her back to bed and finish what he started. Ben shoved that instinct down. Today was important to Rey and he wouldn’t ruin it for the sake of his libido.

 

It would be safer if she walked herself to school. He could pretend he had something in town he needed to attend to. Perhaps he could stake out the doctor’s office until Harp came calling on Paige with more pancakes. But the idea of losing any amount of time with Rey, even those few minutes, was almost unbearable.

 

_Almost._

 

“Ben?” She rapped on the bathroom door.

 

“Just a sec,” he called out to her.

 

He was a mess. A couple of days with this girl — _his girl_ , he reminded himself smugly — and he was a mess of hormonal urges like a teenager. He’d never felt this out of control, it was as if he didn’t have power over his own actions. There was something equally calming and terrifying about that thought.

 

On one hand, knowing Rey was his other half was comforting. It was like docking in a safe harbor after a tempest on the sea or curling up in his bed after a particularly cold afternoon of ice fishing.

 

On the other hand, losing himself in that feeling was scary. Ben had never allowed himself to rely on others. He’d been disappointed too often. He was a lone wolf without a pack, without friends, minus the Bear, and he’d been fine with that.

 

Up until the point Rey arrived.

 

Falling in love with her was easy but he was discovering that opening himself up to share his life with her wasn’t as simple.

 

Ben had spent so much time on his own, he’d forgotten how to live with another person. Compromise wasn’t a concept he had much practice with. Sharing his food, his space — his everything — was not difficult. In theory. In execution, however, he knew some things would be easier to acclimate to than others.

 

 _You haven’t even asked her to move in yet_ , he reminded himself.

 

With a heavy sigh, he pushed off of the counter and exited the bathroom.

 

“Thanks.” Rey breezed by him. “Didn’t want to have morning breath for my first day.”

 

Ben watched her carrying her little bag of toiletries into his bathroom, carefully keeping all of her items separated from his. She even wiped down the sink once she was done. He felt a pang of disappointment hit him. Maybe she didn’t want to live with him.

 

“You could leave your stuff here,” he suggested. Rey stared at Ben for a moment, frozen with her little bag clutched in her hands. “I mean, if you want so you don’t have to keep lugging it back and forth.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to put you out.” She returned to her overnight back, digging through her items until she pulled out a small canvas case. “Besides, my cabin isn’t that far.”

 

While she positioned herself in front of his mirror to put on her makeup, Ben gnawed on his lower lip. Was she rejecting him? How could she stand there and act as though this was normal? She seemed unbothered by what had just transpired, while meanwhile, he was a wreck. He could not stop thinking about her lips on him, her weight resting along his hips and the tiny sounds that had escaped her.

 

As if to prove the point further, she leaned towards the mirror to apply a thin layer of mascara to her eyes. Ben watched with rapt fascination how her most beautiful feature grew more prominent.

 

“What kind of trouble are you going to get into today?” Rey asked.

 

 _You’re my brand of trouble_ , his traitorous mind supplied. Out loud he had a less articulate response. “Huh?”

 

“Today,” she repeated, straightening up. “What are your plans?”

 

Ben wracked his brain for an acceptable answer. An early demise due to blue-ball syndrome seemed to be the top-runner but he couldn’t say that so he blurted out, “Hunting.”

 

“What season is it?” She questioned, brushing against him as she passed.

 

“Bear,” he answered. It wasn’t exactly a lie, considering how he intended to spend the day. Ben couldn’t be sure —his body already overloaded with sensations — but he could have sworn she did it on purpose. He watched her put her things away, keeping her head ducked down. Her lips were pulled up in a smirk.

 

Well, two could play that game.

 

“I could hunt for something else,” Ben murmured, grabbing her around the waist.

 

Rey squeaked as he guided her back against the wall, pinning her wrists down on either side of her. It was brazen, far bolder than anything he’d ever done before but her response was immediate. Her pupils dilated, her lips parted and her breath was coming out in little pants. He held back his grin, pleased his effect on his girl.

 

Ben dipped down, sealing his lips to hers. He wanted to tease her, get her back for torturing him, but the second he kissed her, he lost control again.

 

His hands released her, taking hold of her waist instead as if he was afraid she’d slip through his fingers and disappear. He nibbled on her lower lip, seeking entrance. When she opened up, he lost himself all over again.

 

He could taste the hints of peppermint from her toothpaste, the freshness of her mango chapstick and something else — something sweet and entirely Rey. He pressed into her as if he could drown himself in her essence.

 

It wasn’t until he felt her pushing against his chest that he pulled himself out.

 

“Ben?” Her voice was quiet, almost hesitant.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized, stepping away to give her room to breathe. “Sorry.”

 

She rose to her tiptoes and deposited a feather-light kiss across his lips. He felt a spark ignite within him instantly at her touch. Her kiss was unlike his. It was soft and sweet, full of electricity that rippled through this entire body down to the tips of his toes. His had been needy, desperate even. Hers was filled with an innocence he had never possessed and it made him crave her even more.

 

“I’ll see you tonight.” Then, before he could say a word, she grabbed her bag and darted from the bedroom.

 

This time, Ben didn't bother to contain his smile.

 

* * *

 

Ben didn’t actually need to go hunting. He still had enough in his food stores to hold both himself and Rey over the next couple of weeks. The realization that he had done the math for two instead of one wasn’t lost on him.

 

Just because he didn’t need to go, didn’t stop him from putting the first phase of his plan into action.

 

Today, one way or another, he’d catch a bear.

 

When he and Hux had stopped by the Tico apartment, they’d found Paige curled up on the settee by the window reading. She told them to come in, probably expecting the good doctor or her sister. Ben was surprised when she welcomed Hux into the home, as though he was a regular visitor.

 

It turned out, he was.

 

“Did Rosie forget something again?” Paige sighed, turning the page without so much as a glance at them.

 

She was calm, collected, and level-headed. Ben grinned. Perhaps this would be easy. She’d probably already forgotten about Harp’s careless remark. She didn’t seem the type of woman to hold a grudge.

 

“No,” Hux had corrected her. He glanced at Ben and the taller man gestured for him to continue. But Hux shook his head.

 

_Chicken._

 

Ben cleared his throat. “Actually, we’re here to see you, Paige.”

 

“Me?” She closed the book, her eyes focusing on the redhead. Then she blinked, taking in Ben for the first time. “And who are you?”

 

“Ben Solo.”

 

“Ah,” Paige nodded. “The elusive lone wolf. To what do I owe the honor?”

 

“I apologize we haven’t met before. I’ve heard a lot about you from Harp,” he told her.

 

Paige arched a brow and Ben recognized that he should tread carefully. His neighbor was a sensitive subject for the Tico’s.

 

“And what did the Bear tell you?” She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. “Nothing good, I assume.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Hux asked.

 

“Because the only thing Declan Harp thinks that I’m good at is being Harter‘s assistant,” she grumbled.

 

Apparently, she hadn’t forgotten.

 

“I am state-certified,” Paige announced. “I went to UPenn. I graduated top of my class and came back home and for what? To let some mountain man — who can’t tell the difference between blanket stitch and a continuous stitch — belittle me!”

 

Ben swallowed. This wasn’t going to be easy.

 

“To be honest, I wouldn’t know the difference either,” he admitted. “That’s why I trust if anything were to ever happen, I could come into town and have you and Dr. Kalonia treat me.”

 

“Exactly!” she cried, standing up from the couch. Her books fell forgotten to the floor.

 

Ben glanced over at Hux, finding the man cowering backward. He was like a penguin cornered by a polar bear, completely useless.

 

“You get it,” Paige told Ben. “You know I can help you just as much as Harter.” She began to shake her head. “But not Declan. He thinks I’m just there to...to...” She trailed off and threw her hands up in the air. “I don’t know! Look pretty? Be his eye candy? Who knows with that man.”

 

Ben watched her pace the length of the room. He had grossly underestimated the impact Harp had on Paige Tico. Apparently, his parents weren’t the only ones who suffered from lack of communication. Next to Paige and Harp, Hux and Rose appeared almost normal.

 

He had planned on making his friend suffer a bit if only to get home back for toying with Ben’s emotions when Rey had arrived in town. Now, however, the only thing he planned on doing was showing Paige Tick exactly what Declan Harp thought of her. He just had to find a way to get the stubborn Bear to admit it.

 

Which was why Ben was going hunting.

 

Only moments after watching Rey leave, Ben knocked on Harp’s cabin door.

 

“Hey brother,” Harp greeted him. “How’s the missus?”

 

“Rey is fine,” Ben replied easily. “I thought about inviting her to stay with me.”

 

“That so?” Harp held open the door and beckoned him inside.

 

“Crazy, right?” Ben asked as he stepped in.

 

Harp chuckled. “I’ve heard crazier things.”

 

_Like falling in love with your childhood friend?_

 

“Rey starts at the school today, doesn’t she?”

 

“She does,” Ben confirmed. “Which is why I’m here. I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting. I need to grab some ammo but I was thinking of taking a hike up to our normal spot.”

 

“You in need of a bearskin rug?” Harp joked.

 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mind wandering down that road. There wasn’t a setting more romantic — or suggestive — than a roaring fireplace, a bottle of wine, and a bearskin rug.

 

“Don’t have much planned for today,” Harp remarked. “Hunting sounds like a good idea.”

 

Ben waited while his friend packed up, sneaking peeks at his phone occasionally to make sure they were on time. He offered to help, hoping it would speed up the process. He didn’t want to miss their window.

 

After a few more minutes, Harp was set and the two strolled into town.

 

They fell into easy banter about the spring weather, how hunting had been so far this year, and discussing upgrades they both wanted to complete on their respective cabins in the summer. Ben was so comfortable in their talk that he didn’t notice Harp stop walking.

 

“What is he doing with Paige?” Harp growled.

 

Ben halted and glanced across the street at where Hux was handing Paige a book. It was the same book she had been reading the day before, which Hux had “accidentally” picked up on their way out. He was returning it but Harp didn’t know that. No, from the Bear’s perspective, Hux was giving her a book.

 

As Ben suspected, it set his friend off.

 

“That strawberry head is going to get it,” Harp seethed, making to march over to them.

 

“Hey.” Ben clamped a hand down on his neighbor’s forearm. “They’re friends. Hux is over there all the time. Besides,” he added with an indifferent shrug.”I thought you were sweet on Rose.”

 

Harp’s nostrils flared. “No,” he grunted out, never taking his eyes off of Paige.

 

“Oh,” Ben replied, feigning surprise. “Well, I think Hux may have had a thing for her, but since she’s head over heels for you, I guess he moved on to her older sister. Pretty ballsy of him, if you ask me.”

 

“I didn’t,” Harp responded lowly.

 

“Are you coming in?” Ben asked, turning to enter Wexley’s General Store.

 

Harp waved him off, wordlessly.

 

_Alright then._

 

Ben went inside and pretended to shop around. He ignored Snap as he watched Harp glaring at Hux. Soon the redhead would have to report in for school but in the meantime, the two seemed to be having an actual conversation. It worked well in terms of their plan. In terms of Hux’s longevity, however, Ben started to worry. He’d never seen Harp so angry before.

 

He fished out his phone and dialed Hux’s number. When the redhead didn’t pick up, Ben assumed the man had his phone on silent so it didn’t interrupt his class.

 

_Damn it._

 

He tried again. The phone rang and rang but Hux didn’t move. Harp did.

 

Ben darted out of the General store. “Hey, brother.” He slung his arm around Harp’s shoulders. “Best get a move on if we want to catch ourselves some good game.”

 

Harp gazed down at Ben’s empty hands. “Where is your ammo?”

 

“What?”

 

“You said you needed ammo,” Harp reminded him. “Where is it?”

 

_Shit._

 

“Snap didn’t have it in stock,” he lied.

 

“Snap has everything you need in stock,” Harp argued, his focus shifting from Paige to Ben. “And you’re a terrible liar. So why don’t you tell me what this is really about, Solo?”

 

“Paige.”

 

Harp’s eyes narrowed. “What about her?”

 

“You like her.”

 

Harp didn’t utter a single word.

 

“Paige likes you too,” Ben added. “She just doesn’t want anyone to know because she thinks you don’t value her.”

 

“How do you know that?” his neighbor questioned.

 

“I talked to her.”

 

“Excuse me?” Harp practically snarled.

 

“Turnabout is fair play,” Ben quoted. “I didn’t like when you messed with Rey, now you get to have a taste of your own medicine.”

 

Harp opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. For a long moment, the two men stared one another down. Just when Ben considered preparing to dodge a punch to the face, Harp burst out in a hearty laugh.

 

“You’re a good man, Solo,” he told his friend, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go hunting.”

 

* * *

 

The day had taken a strange turn and while Ben’s mission hadn’t gone according to plan, he was more convinced than ever that Harp was only interested in one woman in town.

 

Paige Tico.

 

While he waited for school to let out so he could walk Rey home, he shot off a text to Hux, labeling their side project a success.

 

“Bye, Miss Niima,” a young boy waved as he ran by.

 

Ben turned to see his girlfriend emerge from the schoolhouse, flocked by students.

 

“Yes,” she was saying to them. “It does feel cold. Doesn’t it feel cold to you?”

 

“Of course,” the girl closest to Rey giggled. “But I’ve never been to the desert.”

 

Rey shook her head, her face lit up with a pure smile.

 

Ben watched her with the children. In a single day, they were all already enamored with her. Not that he was surprised. He’d fallen in love with her instantly as a child. She’d been his best friend and now...well now he loved her in an entirely different sort of way.

 

“Hey you,” she greeted him as she broke away from her fans.

 

“Hey yourself.” He took her bag for her, slinging it over his shoulder while they headed towards the cabin. “How was your first day?”

 

“It was great!” She beamed with pride.. “The kids are all wonderful, so eager to learn, so polite. There’s a boy in my class, Temiri Blagg, who is so advanced that I want to suggest he be moved ahead a grade. And Maria, she’s the one so interested in the desert, she’s quite the analytical thinker. She’s going to make a great lawyer one day. Oh, Ben, it’s even better than I imagined.”

 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” he told her.

 

“I am,” she replied but he caught the way her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Which is why we have to talk.”

 

 _We have to talk._ Those words never led to anything good.

 

“About?”

 

“This morning,” Rey clarified. Ben tensed. “When I woke up, I took things too far. I’m sorry. I —.”

 

“Rey, I don’t—.”

 

“Just let me finish,” she interrupted. “Please.”

 

Ben nodded.

 

“I’ve only seen a handful of functional relationships in my life. Jyn and Cassian were great. Finn and Poe are nauseating, but they work. Chewie and Maz are adorable. And that’s really it. That’s all I have to compare us to. Despite that, I find myself doing it a lot. More than a lot, actually.” She reached out and took his hand. “I want us to last, Ben. You were my best friend. I know things are different now, but there’s no reason for that to change.”

 

His brow creased. “You just want to be friends?”

 

“No, no!” Rey quickly corrected. “No, I want to be together but I’m not experienced with this kind of stuff. And I just moved here. I’m still getting acclimated to the weather and how to live here and I started my new job today and I’m making new friends and now I have a boyfriend and…it’s just a lot all at once,” she explained. “All I’m asking is that we slow down a little. Can we do that? Can we take things slow?”

 

He took a deep breath, settling his nerves. She wasn’t ending the relationship. She didn’t want to be his friend. She merely needed time. Time to get used to the idea of having him back in her life, time to get used to him taking care of her, time to get used to the notion of moving in with him.

 

“Of course, sweetheart,” he replied. “Whatever you want.”

 

* * *

 

“You can not be serious!” Ben found himself shouting in surprise.

 

Regardless of their agreement, Ben insisted on walking Rey home. While they had wandered down the empty path together they reminisced about their summer in Phoenix. She had just finished telling him how she snuck into the garage to sit in his father’s precious Ford Falcon.

 

He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep himself from doing something foolish. “I always knew the old man would have had a soft spot for you but breaking and entering just to sit in it. I think you’re holding out on me, little Rey. Are you sure you didn’t take it for a test drive?” Ben teased. 

 

She flashed him a cheeky grin. “My feet would have never touched the pedals.”

 

“So? Why didn’t you wake me?” he asked. “I could have driven you.”

 

“That would have defeated the purpose,” Rey pointed out.

 

“Are you sure you weren’t just scared? I could have gone with you. You know, for moral support.”

 

Her smile was replaced with an unamused expression. “You wish, Solo.”

 

“I certainly do,” he replied, thinking to himself about all the trouble they could have gotten in to together if she had, in fact, waken him up.

 

He could have taken her to the twenty-four-hour diner he used to visit with Han. They could have had milkshakes and greasy burgers. If Jyn wondered why they were sleeping so late, it wouldn’t have mattered because it was summer vacation. Maybe if he knew Rey could sneak into the garage, he could have hidden her there. Maybe she wouldn’t have ever had to leave and then he wouldn’t have lost her for so many years.

 

Maybe then, they wouldn’t have to take things slow.

 

“Ben?” Her voice broke him out of his fantasy.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“This is me.”

 

He stared at the door, feeling a pang as he realized this was it. He had to say goodbye to her.

 

He understood their agreement.

 

_Really._

 

It was for the best. Mere hours before he’d been panicking about how their lives could merge so seamless but now, faced with the reality of returning to an empty cabin, he was panicking about not opening up his entire world to her. Was it really so bad? Sharing with Rey?

 

 _No_ , Ben decided, as he watched her unlock her front door. It couldn’t be as bad as this.

 

If he left Rey now, Ben was sure it would undo all the progress they had made. Any amount of time or distance between them would start to erase her comfort with him. She would be less trusting, less open with him next time they spoke. And he didn’t want that.

 

Seeing her operate as if everything was normal while he was crumbling to pieces had him acting irrationally.

 

“Looks nice enough,” he commented, hoping to get a rise out of her.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Nothing,” he stated as he studied the exterior facade of the building.

 

“Ben Solo,” she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him expectantly, tapping her foot.

 

“Rey Niima.”

 

“What aren’t you saying?”

 

He shrugged. “It isn’t as warm as my place. Plus you won’t be able to take a hot shower in the morning,” he said, hiding his smirk when he saw her turn to look at her home, immediately examining it based on the faults he’d highlighted.

 

She turned back with a sigh. “We talked about this.”

 

“I know,” he returned, “but I like having you there.”

 

“It was one day, Ben. We can’t just move in together.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Why not?” She shook her head and laughed. “Because we’re friends.”

 

“We’re more than friends,” he reminded her.

 

Rey came to stand in front of him, withdrawing one hand from his pocket to hold it in her own. “Yes, we are, but we agreed.”

 

“I’d like to amend my former agreement.”

 

“Well, counselor,” she teased. “Motion denied.”

 

Ben’s face fell. She couldn’t mean to actually spend the night alone.

 

“Ben,” Rey said, cupping his cheek in her hand. “I want to do this the right way. I’ve never dated anyone.”

 

“Neither have I.”

 

“I know,” she replied. “We may belong together as twin flames but don’t you want us to choose each for ourselves? On our own terms?”

 

“Yes,” he admitted, grudgingly.

 

“Don’t look so glum.” She presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll still see you every day.”

 

“You bet you will.”

 

She laughed, eyes shining with delight. “Give us time to find our own way,” Rey suggested.

 

“Take all the time you need,” Ben agreed, even if he still had the impulse to scoop her up and take her back to his place.

 

She kissed him goodnight and headed inside. Ben watched her pause in the doorway. Smiling, she told him, “Just remember, your kind mates for life, lone wolf.” And with that, she shut the door.

 

Ben marched home, not completely satisfied but not completely disappointed either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Up next: School comes to an end and so does Rey and Ben's 'taking it slow' pattern.**


	11. L is for the Way You Look at Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Memorial Day for all those in the States!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works)! 
> 
> If you are loving this Alaskan AU, I highly recommend her west coast AU, [ Redwood Specters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170294/chapters/42972878). It is a unique modern AU with completely devoted Reylo. Just the way we like it.

Rey enjoyed Crait more and more each day. As time passed, she became comfortable with her new routine.

 

She’d wake up, cocooned in her thick sheets, happy to know that her stove did, in fact, work. Once she was cleaned and dressed for the day, Rey made herself a hearty breakfast of fresh berries, oatmeal, and milk before meeting Ben outside. Like clockwork, he arrived at her front door each morning to walk her to school. There weren’t many things better in life than waking up to see his face.

 

True to his word, he supported her decision to take things slow, especially with the academic year coming to a rapid end. They would walk to the school house while conversing about their plans. Upon arrival, Ben would kiss her goodbye and promise to pick her up at the end of the day.

 

Her students had varying reactions to seeing her with the Lone Wolf. The girls fawned over the budding romance between the new teacher and the quiet giant. The boys thought it was cool to be able to see Ben up close and personal. They had a hero-like fascination with Declan and Ben, so when Rey convinced the two to show up together one day after school, her students went crazy.

 

Almost as crazy as Rose when she saw who was accompanying the Bear.

 

Her older sister, Paige.

 

“When did that happen?” Rey asked.

 

“I have no idea,” muttered Rose. “I can’t believe she didn’t tell me.”

 

“Maybe they’re just friends?” Rey suggested.

 

“Won’t be that way for long,” Hux commented, joining them. “Mark my words.”

 

“Jealous?” Rey queried, purposely pushing the redhead’s buttons.

 

“What? No!” he sputtered.

 

“Oh, it’s okay. You don’t have to hide your crush from us,” Rey teased, throwing her arm over her best friend’s shoulders. “Rose and I know how much you fancy Declan.”

 

“Harp!” he spat in disbelief.

 

Rey laughed but Rose shied away, trying to hide her blush. Rey still didn’t understand what was going on between the two. It was clear that Hux cared for Rose and Rose cared for Hux. Well, it was clear to everyone except Hux and Rose. Apparently, they were both blind or in a state of denial so deep that they couldn’t pull themselves out. They needed help, which prompted Rey to add another project to her summer to-do list.

 

The schools in Alaska closed in May to allow the residents to make the most of summertime. After Memorial Day, Rey would have a few months off before she’d have to report back to her classroom. She already had several things planned out, including picking up canning from Maz, hiking with her new girlfriends, and learning how to hunt from Gwen. Of course, all those plans were secondary to spending time with her boyfriend.

 

Rey could tell Ben was excited for the summer months. Each night when he dropped her off, their goodbyes grew more drawn out. He never invited himself in and if she offered, he’d refuse. Ben kept his word despite the evident desire she saw in his gaze.

 

It had been two weeks since their discussion and while Rey spent nearly every waking minute with him, they continued to spend the evenings apart. Even on the weekends, when she basically lived in his cabin, she would trek back to her own bed in the evening with the chilled air as a reminder of her decision. The choice had been hers. She’d asked for space and Ben had given it to her.

 

And she hated it.

 

She did want to do things the right way. She wanted her relationship with Ben to last. But who knew what the right way was? Rey didn’t want to waste three years like Hux and Rose had, or have a petty squabble like Declan and Paige. She wanted a home with warmth and laughter like Maz and Chewie. She wanted a long-lasting relationship built on trust.

 

The only problem was that Rey didn’t know how to ensure such a future.

 

Maz and Chewie were already well-established. She suspected that if she asked Maz about their early days, the woman would be all too happy to regale her with the stories. The principal was lonely since her husband had taken to the skies of Hawaii for the summer months. She’d reminded Rey about their canning session at least three times this week, furthering Rey’s belief that Maz would talk her ear off.

 

The woman was a wealth of knowledge in many areas but Rey knew that by asking Maz for information, it would turn into a game of twenty questions. And all of those questions would be surrounding Ben. Plus, it was difficult to hide things from Maz. Even if you had a poker face — which Rey didn’t — the woman had an uncanny ability to coax out the truth.

 

Over the course of the last two weeks, Rey’s feelings had grown. A single word came to mind when she thought of him. Four letters. One life-altering meaning. She wasn’t quite ready to share the depth of her adoration for the Lone Wolf with anyone.

 

At least not yet.

 

Ben had proven himself to be the same kind-hearted, gentle giant she had known as a child. He was always there, anticipating her needs and ready to help her with everything from selecting the best cleaner for her cabin to educating her on how to survive the no-see-ums season.

 

The tiny black flies were pesky biters. Rey instantly developed a deep hatred for them. She’d never experienced insects in the desert like the annoying punkies, who could bite through clothing. She bought insect repellent in bulk.

 

“You’re too sweet,” Ben joked. “They like the taste of you.”

 

Rey flushed. He’d been making more and more comments like that — seemingly innocent remarks that had more than one meaning. It only made it harder for her to say goodbye each evening.

 

The tension between them crackled like a freshly split log on the fire. Each evening it intensified until the night before their summer break.

 

Rey was leaning back against her front door, one of Ben’s hands on her hip and the other tangled in her hair. She’d noticed he constantly did that. If she had her hair pinned up for the day, Ben undid it. He was adamant about letting it down.

 

“You could come home with me,” he offered before pressing a kiss to the dip of her collarbone.

 

“Tomorrow is my last day,” she reminded him.

 

“The kids will behave. They love you,” he replied. The hand on her hip began drawing lazy circles. “And if they don’t, I’ll make sure to pull them aside after class.”

 

“Ben!” She laughed and swatted at his chest.

 

He caught her by the wrist, smirking down at her. “Is that a yes?”

 

“No.”

 

“So, it’s a no then?”

 

“Not tonight,” Rey confirmed. When he made a face, she framed his cheeks in her hands. “Compromise?”

 

“What are you proposing, little Rey?”

 

“I’ll stay over tomorrow night,” she informed him matter-of-factly. “We can celebrate the end of the year.”

 

He snorted. “You taught for two weeks.”

 

“Hey!” Rey shoved him.

 

Ben chuckled and wrapped her in a tight bear hug. “I didn’t say it wasn’t a good two weeks,” he pointed out. Rey struggled to break free of his hold, but his grip was firm. She scowled up at him. “Don’t be mad. I was only joking.” He kissed the tip of her nose before releasing her.

 

“I think you need a teacher, Ben Solo.”

 

“Oh?” He raised a brow, intrigued. “And what are you going to teach me?”

 

“Manners,” Rey shot back.

 

Ben’s eyes darkened and for a split second, Rey thought she’d angered him for real. Then he bent forward in a low bow, plucking her hand away from her side to leave a kiss on her knuckles. “Have a splendid evening, Miss Andor.”

 

With that, he turned on his heel and headed back to his cabin. Rey shook her head as she watched him go, a bright smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Rey woke early the next morning, overjoyed to be finishing out the year with her first class. Even though it was more of a lazy clean-up kind of day, she was looking forward to seeing her students. In a few short weeks, they had become important to her. She was sad they wouldn’t be returning to her classroom in September.

 

A knock sounded at her front door. With a knowing smile, Rey crossed the cabin to let her escort in.

 

“Morning. I come bearing gifts,” Ben grinned, passing her an insulated mug of coffee as he entered.

 

“Best boyfriend ever,” Rey said, taking the beverage from his hands.

 

The smell wafted up, filling her nose with the rich aroma of freshly ground beans. He’d brewed the blend she’d purchased from Ashoka last week. Her smile widened.

 

“What? No morning thank you kiss for the boyfriend?” Ben asked in mock-annoyance as he shut the door.

 

Rolling her eyes, Rey set the mug down on her kitchen table and returned to his side. She made a show of throwing her arms around him and kissed him on his full lips. Ben’s hands found their usual resting spot on her hips. Dramatically, she sighed against his lips and pressed herself against him while nibbling on his lower lip. Ben groaned, his hands slipping down to cup her ass.

 

“Better?” she questioned, leaning back to gauge his reaction.

 

“‘S okay,” he mumbled.

 

He couldn’t fool her. She’d noticed the splash of red staining his cheeks. “Good,” she smiled. “I wouldn’t want my boyfriend to feel unappreciated.”

 

“I can tell you exactly how appreciated I feel,” he muttered lowly, rocking his hips into hers.

 

Rey felt her cheeks heat up. “Tell me tonight,” she urged. “I can’t be late for my last day.”

 

She turned to go back to her coffee and finish getting ready but was cut off when Ben hauled her backward.

 

“Tonight,” he whispered into the crown of her head. “You are all mine, little one.”

 

Rey nodded mutely, repressing a shiver as anticipation raced through her. The electric charge of desire was buzzing between them just like it had been for weeks now. It was becoming harder and harder to deny him...and herself.

 

“All yours,” she agreed with another nod.

 

“I’ll cook dinner,” Ben added as if he needed to give her another reason to show up as if what he was insinuating wasn’t enough of a lure.

 

“What are you making?” Rey asked, trying to get her mind off her more carnal desires.

 

“I was planning on elk steaks and my grandmother’s recipe for truffle Parmesan potatoes.”

 

So much for keeping her mind away from carnal desires.

 

The only thing as delectable as Ben was his culinary prowess. Clearly, this evening, he planned on testing her willpower.

 

“Sounds good,” Rey replied, fighting to keep her voice steady.

 

She busied herself with finishing her hair, putting her dirty dishes in the sink, and gathering up her bag.

 

“Goes well with red,” Ben continued, following her around the cabin.

 

There wasn’t much space, especially with his massive form looming just behind her by Rey managed to maneuver around. She was careful not to get too close to him, concerned he’d snatch her up again because if he did, she wouldn’t have to strength to say no.

 

He had her so worked up with his morning coffee delivery and his seductive voice and his stupid smirk. The man was a monster.

 

“Alright, let’s go!” she announced a bit too forcefully, shouldering past him to head out.

 

Rey couldn’t be sure but she thought she heard him laugh.

 

Monster _._

 

* * *

 

As expected, Rey’s last day of school was bittersweet. Her students, though rowdy, all dropped-off gifts for her. Some brought her jerky, others jams, and preserves, and Temiri Blagg handed her a wood carving of the schoolhouse.

 

“My dad helped me make it,” he told her proudly.

 

Rey had to blink back tears. None of her students back in Arizona had ever given her gifts. The children’s kindness was another reason why the town of Crait was growing in her.

 

Ahsoka was right. People here took care of their own. And she was now officially one of their own.

 

Which was why when Rey asked her students to help her tear down the bulletin board and put away their textbooks, the kids didn’t make a fuss. They did go back to being rowdy but they didn’t fight her on her directions. She had to pull a couple off of one another for instigating one another with the age-old game of “I’m-not-touching-you.” Other than that minor remediation, however, the day passed relatively quickly and without incident.

 

Until the final hour.

 

The last sixty minutes of her day passed painstakingly slow. With her room sufficiently cleaned and prepared to wait out the summer, Rey found herself longing for dismissal time so she could meet Ben. She tried engaging with her students as a means of keeping her mind off her boyfriend but they were all too busy discussing their plans. Rey was left alone with her own thoughts. She was impatient for the clock to strike 3:30pm.

 

Of course, it didn’t help that Rey kept repeating Ben’s words.

 

 _“You’re all_ mine _, little one.”_

 

Her stomach fluttered each time she played it over in her mind. A pleasant warm tingling spread out from her core, filling her with heat. She shifted in her chair, praying for the end of the day.

 

By the time the bell chimed, Rey was poised at the edge of her seat. She took off with the same anxious anticipation as her students, almost running over Hux and Rose on her way out.

 

“Good luck tonight!” Rose shouted after her.

 

Rey gave her a wave and took off to get ready.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Rey stood on Ben’s front porch, frantic energy pulsing through her and making her rock back and forth on the balls of her feet. She was jittery. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was pounding in her ears.

 

She couldn’t decide why she was so out of sorts. This was Ben. _Her Ben._ She knew him. He knew her. This wasn’t a first date or even a fifth. It was just them.

 

So why was she so nervous?

 

She heard his heavy footsteps nearing and willed her features to relax.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” he greeted her as he opened the door and welcomed her inside.

 

His cabin smelled amazing. Hints of garlic, soy, and pepper filled the air, along with the faintest bit of lemon. There was also a stronger scent of Parmesan and truffle oil.

 

Rey’s stomach grumbled approvingly.

 

Ben smirked at her while taking her coat. “Hungry?”

 

“Starving,” she replied.

 

“Well, you’re right on time. It’s almost done,” he told her.

 

Ben returned to the kitchen and Rey followed behind. He’d set the table already, including a few candles. The sight of the ivory additions to his normal set-up made her smile. Maybe she wasn’t the only one who put a little extra into the presentation for their evening.

 

Rey spotted an uncorked bottle on the table and made herself useful. She poured them each a glass of red, praying the wine settled her nerves. She’d been on edge ever since she left the schoolhouse, spending far too much time selecting an outfit to wear for dinner and even applying makeup.

 

“So now that you’re free, what are your plans for the summer?” Ben asked while he sautéed the potatoes.

 

“Maz is teaching me how to can,” she informed him, handing over a glass of wine. “Phasma offered to take me hunting and the girls and I are planning a hiking trip for next week.”

 

“Keeping busy then,” he remarked, amused.

 

“If I’m going to be here the next two years, I need to know how to take care of myself,” Rey pointed out. “I can’t expect my boyfriend to do everything for me.”

 

Ben stared at her, the amusement gone from his face. “I would, you know,” he said softly. “Take care of you. I’ll always take care of you.”

 

Rey felt a swell of warmth overtake her body. “I know,” she replied, setting down her wine to hug him around his waist. “But it’s important for me to learn how to live here if we’re...if we’re doing this.”

 

“This?”

 

“Yeah,” she smiled up at him. “You and me. Together. Unless this relationship has an expiration date like my teaching contract.” Rey tried to make it sound like a joke but saying it aloud opened her up to the possibility that this wouldn’t last.

 

Her placement with Jyn and Cassian hadn’t lasted. It was a cruel thought. And one that swept in far too quickly for her to ignore.

 

“No,” Ben spoke firmly, batting away her insecurities. “What we have...it doesn’t just go away. And what I feel for you...Rey, what I feel for you has no expiration date. I belong to you. All of me is yours — heart, body, and soul — for the rest of my days.”

 

He hadn’t said the word, the word that had been playing in her mind for the better part of the last week, the word she was so afraid to let slip past her lips, the word she was sure Maz would see in her eyes when she met with her. And yet, even without him saying it, Rey knew.

 

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Something Wild Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og)


	12. I'm on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter comes from 'Burn This' which I continue to think about on a daily basis, especially after Adam's interview this morning. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, to [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) for beta-ing.
> 
> And a special THANK YOU to [ gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke/works) for the amazingly gorgeous artwork she did for this chapter.

Dinner was forgotten the instant those four words left her mouth. All he could hear was her confession repeating over and over in time with the rapid beat of his own heart. Fire flooded his veins and then he was on her — the beast finally unchained and allowed to roam freely.

 

Rey must have expected him to launch himself at her because the only noise she made was a content sigh against his lips as he kissed her. Ben leaned in, bending at the waist to position his hands on her thighs and with one powerful hoist upward, her legs were wrapped around his torso so he could carry her upstairs.

 

“What about the steaks?” she asked without interrupting the trail of kisses she was leaving along his collarbone.

 

“They taste better reheated anyway,” he responded nonchalantly. It didn’t matter if it wasn’t true. The last thing on his mind was their meal. “Besides, I thought we’d change it up. Have dessert before dinner?”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

Ben kicked his bedroom door open, earning a laugh from Rey. Her breath was warm where it fell across his exposed skin. He wondered where else she was warm.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this,” he murmured into her skin.

 

“Me too,” she admitted.

 

“And what exactly have you been thinking about, little Rey?”

 

She hummed thoughtfully as he sat down on the bed with her in his lap. “Kiss me again and I’ll tell you. One thought for every kiss,” she bargained.

 

“I like your way of thinking,” he returned, voice low and deep.

 

She overwhelmed every facet of his existence. Her skin was smooth beneath his fingers as he followed the notches of her spine up from her tailbone to her neck. Her moans and sharp inhales of breath told him how to touch her and where she found the most pleasure. Her scent was a combination of daisies, summer rain, and a heavenly fragrance that could only be described as Rey.

 

It was divine torture being so close to her, yet still not as close as he needed.

 

Ben dipped his head down, kissing her pulse point. “That’s one.”

 

Rey carded her fingers through his hair as he leaned back to take in her expression. Her pupils were blown wide, lips parted just enough for him to see her pale pink tongue, and her skin was flushed.

 

“I thought about something Finn said before I left Jakku,” she remarked.

 

His brow creased in confusion. “What?”

 

She laughed. “At the airport, he told me to be careful I wasn’t eaten by wolves. He didn’t know how right he was...well, almost. I only have one wolf to worry about. You.”

 

Ben nipped at her lower lip. “I promised I would devour you, little one,” he reminded her. “And I always keep my promises.”

 

“I’m counting on it,” Rey smirked.

 

“Mmmmm.” He kissed her hungrily while his hands toyed with the waistband of her pants. “Tell me more.”

 

“I thought about you taking me against the door of my cabin,” she confessed.

 

The heat between them increased. Ben felt as if he was bursting out of his skin with need. He became painfully hard, instinctually rocking his hips against her own resulting in them moaning into one another’s mouths.

 

“What else?” he asked breathlessly, working to help her discard her clothes.

 

“I fantasized about keeping you after class,” Rey shared.

 

“Are you going to teach me a lesson, sweetheart?”

 

“I think we’re going to teach each other,” she retorted. “I’ve always been a fast learner.”

 

Her cheeky reply, paired with the fact he had stripped her down to her lacy underthings, wrecked him. Ben’s final string of willpower snapped. He flipped them over, dropping Rey onto the mattress face up with him kneeling between her thighs.

 

“Game time’s over,” Ben announced.

 

“Finally,” she said with a grin.

 

Ben let out a sigh of relief. They were on the same page. As challenging as it would have been to stop now, he would have if she wasn’t ready. He would never push her, never demand more of her than she was willing to give, and he’d never hurt her.

 

Because this was Rey. _His_ Rey. She was his whole life.

 

She reached for him, wriggling her hips on the mattress as she waited for him to make a move. “Ben.”

 

He hooked his thumbs through her underwear, dragging the thin piece of fabric down her long toned legs until it was free of her. Any doubts he had about her being ready quickly dissipated but they were replaced with a new obstacle.

 

“Condom,” he muttered, starting to pull away from her.

 

“We don’t need it,” Rey replied quickly, sitting up so she could grab his wrist. “I mean...unless you want.”

 

“But you aren’t on birth control,” he reminded her, mentally kicking himself a second later.

 

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “How did _you_ know that?”

 

_Uh-oh. Busted._

 

“I...um...I may have heard you speaking to Dr. Kalonia the day I met you at the Outpost,” he admitted.

 

“ _May_ have heard?” Rey tilted her head in amusement. “Were you following me around town, Ben?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“My wolf.” She smiled, cupping his face in between her hands to kiss him. The way she touched him was so tender and trusting. Instead of being mad, Rey seemed pleased. “We don’t need a condom,” she informed him. “I had Harter insert an IUD last week.”

 

Ben blinked, shocked that she’d undergone the procedure. If Rey had chosen to go see Dr. Kalonia about protection, she must have suspected how tonight would go. Maybe even hoped they’d end up this way? He couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

 

“You want this.”

 

“Of course, I want this,” Rey affirmed. “I want a life with you and everything that comes with it.”

 

“I love you,” he told her.

 

“I know.”

 

Ben disposed of his clothes, tossing them away, not caring where they ended up. That was a task for another day. He had more important things to take care of — namely his girlfriend.

 

With one hand on the mattress and the other on himself, Ben angled towards the apex of her thighs. Rey’s head flopped back onto the mattress when he nudged her. Suddenly, his inexperience was all Ben could think about. In a panic, he desperately tried to recall the details of Mr. Ackbar’s Sex Ed lecture. All that managed to do was cause him to spiral out of control, his frantic thoughts getting the best of him.

 

Until he heard Rey’s soft mewls.

 

Her eyes had fluttered shut and each time he unconsciously dragged his shaft against her, she let out a little cry. Ben guided himself up and down her entrance, learning through sound what his girl needed from him.

 

When he pushed home, they both cried out. Rey’s hands flew up to grip onto his shoulders. He welcomed her touch, needing to ground himself so he didn’t allow for things to end prematurely.

 

At first, Ben wasn’t clear on what to do. A couple of shallow rocks in and out caused Rey to wrap her arms around him. She hugged herself to him so that they were chest to chest. The position changed the angle of their bodies and Ben found himself rutting up into her with new fervor.

 

Rey resumed kissing every inch of flesh he could reach — his neck, his shoulders, his collarbone, and his ears. It was his ears which did him in. When she playfully nibbled on the overly sensitive lobe, Ben howled.

 

The careful rhythm they had found was broken. His thrusts became erratic and sloppy. Like a man possessed, he chased the rush of endorphins assaulting him. When he crested over the edge, Rey let out a cry and then they both collapsed limply onto the sheets.

 

It took Ben several minutes to recover. Every nerve in his body was thrumming from the experience. He was barely aware of anything besides the feel of Rey’s body next to his as they both laid on top of the sheets panting.

 

“That was...,” she trailed off.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, finding her hand and giving it a squeeze.

 

They fell into silence for another moment before Rey’s stomach rumbled.

 

Ben chuckled. “I’ll go heat up dinner,” he told her. “Why don’t you take a shower?”

 

“M’kay,” she mumbled sleepily, rolling over to rest her head on one of his pillows. “Just need a minute.”

 

“Alright, little one.” Ben placed a kiss in between her shoulder blades. Then he slipped on a pair of loose fitting sleep pants and went downstairs.

 

The last thing he saw before he exited his bedroom was Rey, naked and sated.

 

Now that he had her here, he was never letting her sleep alone again.

 

* * *

 

Ben woke to press of Rey’s body against his own. His girl was snuggled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Strands of her chestnut hair had fallen in front of her face as her chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm. One of her arms was strewn across his torso, while the other was curled under her side. Their legs were tangled together and Ben couldn’t be happier.

 

She’d stayed the night. She was finally _here_.

 

They hadn’t discussed the prospect of her moving in again. After their mutual confessions the night prior and _dessert_ , Ben knew it was only a matter of time. He’d persuade her to stay in his cabin with him. They could have a life together, just Ben and Rey at the edge of the world. It sounded perfect.

 

Rey murmured in her sleep, turning her face to nuzzle into the crook of his neck. Ben wrapped an arm around her, carefully cradling her so he could free his other arm and turn on the TV. He muted the speakers, only needing to check one thing before he woke Rey up.

 

The weather forecast for the weekend was nice, which was what he had been hoping for. Ben had plans for what he wanted to share with his girl. Some of his plans required the outdoor conditions to be good. The others weren’t dependent on the weather, just his bedroom. For the Memorial Day weekend, however, Ben wanted to take Rey someplace special where they could be alone together.

 

They’d been discussing going on a hike up to his favorite fishing spot. Rey had never been camping before and he wanted her first experience to be unforgettable. After finishing her academic year, he was sure she was looking forward to peace and quiet. Ben knew she’d appreciate being away from the town’s prying eyes. Just as he would appreciate staying in their own little bubble for a couple more days.

 

As he watched the ten-day forecast, Rey lifted her face out of his neck and gave him a heavy-eyed smile. “Hey.”

 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Ben kissed the tip of her nose. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Good. How about you?”

 

“Perfect,” he answered. “The forecast is all clear for the next few days. We should be good for our hike.”

 

Rey sat up, eagerly turning her attention to the muted TV. “Just the two of us?” she inquired excitedly.

 

“Just the two of us,” Ben guaranteed.

 

Her face broke into a wide grin. “Do you think we’ll see any caribou or a bear?”

 

He shrugged. “It’s possible but they can scent us from miles away. They usually stay clear of humans.”

 

“But there’s a chance?”

 

“Yes,” he stated.

 

She was up and out of bed then, hurrying to get ready. Ben shook his head, smiling as he watched her. Rey was the same enthusiastic child he’d met all those years ago. She was still fascinated with the world, always ready to embrace new things. And there were a lot of new things in Alaska.

 

He couldn’t wait to share them all with her.

 

* * *

 

The trip from his cabin in Crait to his fishing hole in the mountains was a solid two-hour hike. They stopped a few times to allow Rey to take pictures. She sent them all to Finn and Poe but the further they went into the wilderness, the fewer spots she found with a signal. Eventually, she gave up altogether, instead focusing her complete attention on the natural marvels around her.

 

“It’s so beautiful, Ben,” she said in awe when they reached their destination.

 

The lake stretched forth, a solid icy plane from the beach to the foot of the mountain. It was the first spot Ben had discovered on his own after moving to town. With Harp’s guidance, he’d navigated through the woods until he found the lake. It was a smaller body of water than where most of the locals fished but it was also more populated with Chinook Salmon. Plus it had the added benefit of being quiet.

 

Some days he hiked out here merely to think. Some days he sat on a large boulder and wrote or sketched the wildlife. Ben appreciated the solitude. He’d never brought anyone to the lake before, not even Harp. Rey wasn’t anyone else. She was his other half. This place was as much hers as it was his.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” he told her, dropping his pack to the earth.

 

With his instructions, Rey helped him unpack and set up their camp. While they worked, she asked about their mutual friends.

 

“I think it’s nice that you and Declan have started including Hux. He’s been in a much better mood lately,” Rey commented.

 

“Are you sure that doesn’t have anything to do with Rose?” Ben quipped.

 

“She still hasn’t told him how she feels!” Rey cried. “I don’t know what she’s waiting for. He’s clearly in love with her.”

 

“Clearly,” Ben chuckled, watching how flustered she got over the situation.

 

If only she knew how annoyed he and Harp were with the redhead. They’d been coaching him on how to broach the topic with Rose but Hux hadn’t made a move yet. Ben was about ready to toss him in the lake — ice and all.

 

“Maybe I should tell her to ask him out,” Rey suggested.

 

“He’ll come around,” Ben insisted. “But if you want to give him a push, when we get back we can ask if everyone wants to go to the Alaska State Fair.”

 

“That’s at the end of the summer!” Rey protested. “We can’t let him wait that long.”

 

“Then I’m out of ideas,” he admitted with a shrug.

 

“What about the Summer Solstice Festival?” Rey proposed. “It’s a month away but he’ll need to ask her ahead of time, you know,” she paused to wink at him. “So no one else does.”

 

“Perfect,” Ben agreed, smirking at how devious she could be.

 

Rey continued undoing their packs, while he finished putting up their tent, making sure the door faced the lake.

 

By lunchtime, the campsite was complete. He had protein-enriched pasta and fish for dinner but it would take time to cook. Instead, Ben brought out jerky, trail mix, and some cheese for their lunch. He’d used up more energy on the morning hike than in the entirety of last week and he was sure Rey was feeling the same way.

 

They ate while listening to the soundtrack of their surroundings. Birds called to one another. The wind blew the tree branches back and forth. Around them, the no-see-ums and other insects buzzed but it all sounded peaceful.

 

Ben could already feel himself relaxing. Crait was a far cry from New York but the longer he remained in the Alaskan wilderness the more removed he wished to be from people in general. Sitting by the lake with Rey, miles from anyone else, was his idea of heaven. Their friends could come to visit from time to time but Ben was perfectly content to spend the remainder of his days like this.

 

“I brought the skates Phasma loaned me,” Rey announced as she finished eating. “Do you think it’s safe enough to go out on the ice?”

 

He scanned the lake. It appeared solid but appearances could be deceiving. Ben rooted around in his bag until he produced an ice chisel and a tape measure. He took them down to the edge of the water, where he made a hole to measure the ice’s thickness. It was just over four inches which was enough to support an adult’s body weight.

 

“Alright,” he beckoned her down.

 

Rey let out a happy cheer, running over with two sets of skates. Ben joined her in lacing up and then they were standing. At first, he didn’t breathe, scared he may have miscalculated and he’d fall through the ice. It held firm. Even when Rey landed roughly on her behind.

 

“Ouch.” She winced as she laughed.

 

Ben looped his arms under hers, hauling her up from the ice. “I’ll help you, little Rey.”

 

“Thanks.” She continued to laugh, unaffected by her fall.

 

Once she was able to stand up on her own, Ben demonstrated how to glide forward, how to back up, and how to brake. Like everything else in her life, Rey picked it up right away. Within an hour, she was skating alongside him, keeping up with his pace even though her legs were much shorter than his own.

 

As she grew more confident in her abilities, Rey would circle out further and further from their starting point. She glided across the ice gracefully, as if she’d been skating dozens of times before today. She was effortless in the way she moved around happy and free. Ben took a moment to watch her.

 

And in that moment his entire world turned upside down.

 

“Rey!”

 

Ben’s vision tunneled until all he could see was where the lake had swallowed her up. One second she was standing there waving at him and the next...

 

“Rey!”

 

It wasn’t smart or safe but he skated towards her, dropping to his knees as close to the hole as he dared go for fear of falling in after her.

 

“Rey!”

 

Suddenly, her head broke the surface, her limbs flailing as she attempted to pull herself out of the freezing water.

 

“I’ve got you,” he shouted, grabbing her hands and yanking her free of the lake’s icy grip.

 

The fact the ice didn’t collapse under their combined weight was a miracle.

 

Ben flew back to the campsite, clinging to Rey as though he’d never let her go. He could hear her teeth chattering. Her entire body was shaking from shock and the cold temperatures. He needed to get her inside. Immediately.

 

“Hang on. I’ve got you. Hang on,” he implored.

 

The instant he hit the beach, Ben stumbled on top of his skates to the tent, not caring if he ruined the blades. He could replace the skates. He couldn’t replace Rey. She was one of a kind.

 

He stripped the wet clothes off of her, tossing them across their packs to dry before bundling her up in a thick flannel blanket. Then he covered her with another blanket and another under only her face peered out from the layers of thick fabric.

 

“Stay here,” he instructed, even though he knew she wasn’t able to move.

 

Hastily, Ben built up the fire, adding scores of additional wood to increase the heat. His gaze kept flickering back to her form, lying under a mountain of blankets inside the tent. Only once the fire was roaring, did he return to her side to check on her.

 

“You’re a good teacher,” she told him with a dopey smile. “Maybe even better than me.” Then her head drooped and her eyes closed.

 

“Rey,” he called to her. “Rey, sweetheart, are you still with me?”

 

She didn’t respond. Her body was slack in his hold and her breathing was shallow. Ben wrapped another blanket around her, trying not to focus on the frightening possibilities resulting from her unconscious state.

 

The logical part of him knew it was normal for victims of hypothermia to experience drowsiness. The irrational Skywalker part of him raged internally, berating himself for ever agreeing to take her out on the ice. She was in this state because of his own foolishness. He’d only wanted to see her happy. She’s never been skating before. She’d probably never want to go again — not after this fiasco.

 

“Ben?” Her voice sounded weak as she came to. “Don’t leave me. _Please_. I’m always alone. Please don’t leave me alone,” she begged, her speech slightly slurred. She was delirious from her body’s attempts to regain its normal temperature. Her pleas broke his heart.

 

“I’ve got you, Rey,” he reassured her. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. You’re safe. You’re not alone. You’re never going to be alone again.”

 

“I love you so much,” she replied before her eyes fluttering closed once more.

 

A guilty tear trickled down his cheek. “I love you too. Stay strong for me, little one. I need you.”

 

She didn’t respond as sleep claimed her. Ben pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

 

“I need you more than anything.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic! You all know me well enough by now and you know my style. 


	13. Anywhere with You is Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major shout-out to my beta, [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) who beta'd this super fast for me, even though she's so busy and has her own WIP's to work on.

_Rey was wandering the forest. The branches were thick and full, blocking out the sun’s harsh light. Snow was melting around her, the last remnants of winter disappearing as the temperature increased with the longer days. The seasonal shift paired with the dense foliage left her in a dimly lit space as she hiked through the foggy underbrush._

 

_Despite being alone on her journey — with no memory of where she started or why — Rey was calm. The soft sounds of birds singing and water rushing downstream somewhere nearby soothed her. The only instinct she had was to continue walking forward because she was searching for something, something she couldn’t yet name._

 

_Her eyes caught movement off to the side._

 

_Rey froze, searching the bushes for a better glimpse of what was concealed within. At first, it was too dark to see anything but after a moment, the creature emerged._

 

_A black wolf cautiously stepped out from his hiding spot. His deep chocolate eyes stared directly into her own as if he had been waiting for her to discover him. He stood in front of Rey, unflinching as he took her in._

 

_A part of her knew his behavior was odd. Real wolves didn’t approach humans. They could scent a person from ten miles away and made sure to avoid them at all costs. Any wolf attack was either a result of pure fiction or someone stumbling upon a den of cubs and inciting a very angry response from their mother. Wolves simply didn’t bother with humans._

 

_Unless he wasn’t a wolf._

 

_As if to answer her, the black beast turned and began trotting away. When he got a several yards ahead of Rey and she hadn’t made a move to follow, he paused to glance over his shoulder at her. She understood and jogged to catch up with him._

 

_The wolf led Rey deeper into the wilderness. They passed a bubbling stream of fresh, crisp water, flowering plants of various colors and sizes, as well as a clearing that swept out like a lake of green before meeting the foot of a great mountain. Beauty like what she saw on her journey could only be created in nature. Rey was grateful it had been preserved in the quiet state of Alaska. Man-made parks, like the ones back in Arizona, were a pitiful imitation of the grandeur she saw here._

 

_She wasn’t sure how long they traveled together. They were two strangers from different worlds, who managed to develop a shared trust in one another after a single meeting. Even though he was large enough to take her down, Rey wasn’t afraid. She instinctively knew he’d never hurt her._

 

_The wolf seemed to share her sentiment. When she stumbled on some loose rocks, he was there to give her a place to put her hand so she could steady herself. He remained at her side, a constant guardian the remainder of the way._

 

_Their destination turned out to be his den. It was a small cavern at the bottom of a hill where the deep roots of a tree were tangled by the mouth of the cave, nearly concealing the opening completely. He glanced at her as if trying to assess her reaction. Rey opened her mouth to respond when she saw a pair of golden eyes in the shadows of the den._

 

_From out of the hole, a smaller wolf with a tawny coat of fur strolled forward. Rey watched as the new wolf approached the black one from the woods. The tan wolf dropped her head down, nuzzling her snoot in the thick fur of his neck before giving him a generous lick across the face. He responded in kind, keeping his broader form pressed against hers and dragging his jaw along her neck._

 

_Rey smiled as she watched how affectionate the pair was but her smile faltered when the smaller wolf’s attention turned to her._

 

_That’s when Rey realized the tanned mate of the black wolf wasn’t a wolf at all. She was a coyote, like the ones Rey had grown up learning about in Jakku. They didn’t come into the city too often, except when food and water were scarce. During droughts and famines, the coyotes were willing to risk being caught by humans to scavenge and survive. Rey had only seen a live one once before. It was a mangey thing, half-dead from starvation. She’d been afraid then._

 

_She wasn’t now._

 

_No, because when she stared into this coyote’s eyes, she saw herself._

 

_Rey knelt down, scanning the wide golden gaze of the coyote. There were hints of green and brown there — the same colors that were reflected in her own eyes._

 

_The coyote sat before Rey, patient as she allowed her human counterpart to appraise her. Rey didn’t know what to make of the animal. She’d suspected the black wolf wasn’t actually a wolf but meeting herself — or a version of herself — was even more surreal._

 

_“What is this place?” she asked quietly. “Who are you?”_

 

_The coyote pressed her face forward and Rey mimicked her movements, bowing her own head until their foreheads rested against one another._

 

_When they touched, fur to skin, Rey saw herself clawing at a wall of ice. She was trapped underwater, lungs burning with their need for oxygen. Her nails desperately scraped at the dense material, unable to do any damage. She kept trying, struggling to free herself so she could breathe._

 

_The next time she clawed at the ice, her hands were no longer hands. They were paws. Her sounds of aggravation weren’t pitiful cries. They were howls. And when Rey looked at the ice, she saw herself as a wolf._

 

_She fell backward, breaking the trance as she reeled from her realization. These creatures weren’t animals at all. They were guides — spirit guides to be precise._

 

_The tawny coyote tilted her head at Rey as if to say, ‘See?’ while the black wolf circled them, waiting for Rey to respond._

 

_“I was always meant to come here,” Rey surmised._

 

_The coyote stood up, her mate joining her at her side. Together, they led Rey over to the entrance of their den. The coyote went first, gazing over her shoulder at the black wolf, who nudged Rey, indicating she should follow. On her hands and knees, she crawled after the coyote until the cavern opened up into a wide burrow._

 

_In the center were two gray wolf pups, nestled together on the ground. Upon seeing them, Rey’s breath caught in her chest. They were fast asleep, lumped together so closely that she couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended._

 

_Twins._

 

_The coyote nuzzled them the way she had with the black wolf, gently rousing them until they blinked open their tiny beady eyes. They greeted her back with eager, happy licks and whines for attention._

 

_Rey laughed, her bright smiling returning. The black wolf appeared at her side, proudly watching his family. Instinctively, Rey ran her hand over his head, making sure to scratch behind his ears. He made a contented sound, almost as if he was trying to purr. His offspring noticed the visitor and curiously came trotting over._

 

_She squatted down, turning her palms over so the pups could smell her. Rey waited for them to come to her. They seemed wary of the human in their den until their father rubbed his head down the length of Rey’s arm. His approval signaled the pups to come towards Rey. They got to know her in steps — first sniffing, then licking, and finally trying to climb all over her._

 

_Laughing, she collected them both in her arms, overjoyed to have the opportunity to hold them. Rey’s coyote counterpart laid down, her head on her paws as she watched them. Her golden eyes sparkled with amusement, while her mate stood by watching with a satisfied expression._

 

_Suddenly, the black wolf pivoted around to face the den’s entrance and stiffened. He inhaled deeply before letting out an indignant snort._

 

_“What is it?” Rey asked him._

 

_He stalked past her, the fur at the nape of his neck rising as he bared his teeth and let out a low growl of warning._

 

_The pups whimpered, crawling out of her hold to cower around their mother. Rey glanced over at them, watching as her spirits animal gathered the two up, her stance tense as she waited for her mate to assess the situation._

 

_Rey followed the black wolf out of the den. He was snarling at a bird in the trees. When Rey noticed kind of bird it was, she felt ice in her veins._

 

_A crow._

 

_To see a crow in a spirit vision was a bad omen. Crows were a warning of danger…or death._

 

_The forest began closing in around her. All she could feel was the cold. All she could see was darkness. The soothing sounds of nature faded away until all that was left was the ringing in her ears. Rey cried out for the wolves, hands flailing out in a panic, blinding searching for warm fur._

 

_All she connected with was air._

 

* * *

 

Rey sucked in a startled breath, jumping as she regained consciousness.

 

It had been a dream. All of it. The wolf. The coyote. Their twin pups. Even the crow.

 

That last creature caused her to shiver and a wide arm snaked around her waist, drawing her backward into a wall of searing heat.

 

_Ben._

 

Her wolf. Her _mate_.

 

Rey smiled, the chill leaving her bones as she turned over to snuggle into his chest. As she moved she became aware of two things. One, the only thing covering her besides Ben’s arm was the mountain of blankets she was trapped under. And two, Ben was equally naked.

 

Slowly the details of what happened trickled in from her memory, foggy and unsure at first, like the fleeting tendrils of her dream but then more solid and sure. Rey remembered skating, Ben’s praise, and then the breath-stealing coldness that took her under.

 

She shivered again.

 

“Mmm, I got you, little one,” Ben mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed as his arms tightening even more. “You’re safe. I won’t leave you.”

 

“Ben,” Rey rasped with a laugh. “I can’t breathe.”

 

His eyes snapped open. “Rey?”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Thank God.” He crushed her in a bear hug, covering her body with his own.

 

“Ben!” she protested.

 

“Oh, right.” He released her immediately, his face burning with embarrassment. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Physically? Fine. Mentally? I’m a mess. I can’t believe I ruined our first camping trip,” she replied regretfully.

 

“Sweetheart.” Ben reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear. “You couldn’t ruin our trip if you tried. Accidents happen. I shouldn’t have let you go so far on your own your first time. It’s my fault this happened.”

 

“No,” Rey argued. “It wasn’t your fault. Please don’t blame yourself.”

 

“Rey—.”

 

“Ben,” she cut him off with her resolute tone.

 

His lips pulled up into a smirk. “Always so stubborn.”

 

“You should talk.” Rey flicked his nose playfully.

 

“Mmmm, I’d rather do something other than talk,” Ben muttered.

 

Rey felt as though she was burning up under his heated gaze. It was stifling and had absolutely nothing to do with the pile of blankets they were huddled under.

 

Matching his grin, she asked, “What did you have in mind?”

 

They didn’t leave their nest for the remainder of the day.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to miss this place,” Rey told Ben at the conclusion of their weekend. They were packing up the campsite, preparing to hike back into town.

 

“We can come back whenever you want,” Ben promised.

 

After the incident on the ice, they had kept to the shore but that hadn’t limited them from what they could do. Ben still managed to fish, Rey found berries, and they both made good use of their alone time in the tent.

 

Returning to town was bittersweet. Rey had found solace in the remote wilderness. Ben’s place by the lake was peaceful and allowed her to experience life more fully without the distraction of her job, technology, or their nosy neighbors in town. Plus, it kept her dream at the forefront of her mind.

 

Rey hadn’t shared her vision with Ben. She didn’t want to scare him off or worse, give him further proof of his twin flames theory. While she knew she loved him and she and no intention of spending her life with anyone else, Rey wasn’t ready to let go of her independence.

 

It had been her hard work which had gotten her the position at Crait. It had been her determination and unwavering willpower that allowed her to survive being alone in Jakku all those years. She didn’t have to be alone now but she did want to remain self-sufficient. If Ben truly believed they were equals, he’d understand her need to work and provide for him his just as he provided for her.

 

Going back to town meant Rey could take her first steps to becoming a real Alaskan. She could learn how to preserve summer produce from Maz, how to hunt from Phasma, and Paige had offered to give her some first aid lessons. In hindsight, Rey realized she probably should have taken those before coming out into the wilderness with Ben. Her friends were going to help her adapt to living in Alaska. Rey was looking forward to committing to the lifestyle and the man who gave her the reason for it.

 

“Do you think Paige and Declan will be engaged by the time we get into town?” she asked as they began their trek. Ben chuckled and ran a hand through his hair nervously. His cheeks were tinted pink. Rey narrowed her eyes at him. “Ben Solo! What do you know?”

 

He shrugged, feigning innocence. “Nothing.”

 

“Liar!”

 

“I don’t _know_ anything,” he repeated. “Harp did mention he was planning on going to Anchorage to buy her something special for her birthday.” Rey squealed. “That’s all I know, I swear. He’s a very private man,” Ben insisted.

 

“What happened there?” Rey inquired. “One day, Paige is all up in arms about him being a jerk and the next she has hearts in her eyes and is letting him cook her dinner.”

 

“I may have talked to him,” Ben admitted.

 

Rey couldn’t contain her burst of laughter. She knew Ben and Declan were close. Being alone in a small town, away from civilization and their pasts must have been challenging. Still, she couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of the burly pair being — at heart — a pair of old-fashioned romantics. The idea of them talking about her and Paige made her a bit giddy.

 

“What?” her boyfriend questioned, catching the way she was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

 

“It’s just—.” She continued to laugh. “You two are like the Odd Couple, mountain-man-style.”

 

Ben stopped where he was on the trail and glanced over at her. “No.”

 

“Yep,” Rey replied with a grin of pure joy at his stricken expression.

 

“Take it back.”

 

“Nah.” She waved him off cheekily. “I think Paige and I could get rights for a sitcom based off the two of you.”

 

“And who is going to cook for you when your boyfriend goes on strike?” Ben teased as he began hiking again.

 

“I’ll be rich enough that I’ll be able to have a personal chef,” Rey shot back, following him.

 

“Oh, that’s how you’re gonna play it, huh?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I hope she knows how to make my famous Parmesan truffle potatoes,” he remarked.

 

“Who said it was a _she_?”

 

Ben stumbled and Rey burst into peals of laughter.

 

* * *

 

Twilight was descending on the small town of Crait when Rey and Ben broke through the tree line. The second his cabin came into view, Rey felt a surge of belonging flow through her.

 

_Home._

 

As if he could sense what she was thinking, Ben laced his fingers through her own, guiding her inside. The interior of the house hadn’t changed over the course of the last forty-eight hours but Rey felt changed.

 

Things had changed for her when Ben saved her life. Things had changed for her when her spirit animal gave her a vision of their future together. While the cabin remained unaltered, Rey felt as if she’d broken apart and been pieced back together. She’d been made whole again but she wasn’t the same.  

 

“I’m going to get washed up,” she announced, leaving her pack by the front door.

 

“Alright.” Ben set his pack down next to hers. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

 

Rey climbed the stairs to the bedroom. She had never felt apprehensive about the space. Like Ben, it had always felt warm and welcoming. The only thing she was nervous about was how easy it was for her to feel comfortable in his cabin. Again, she was reminded of all the years they had spent apart and how that length of time didn’t seem to matter. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, uniquely designed to come together as one.

 

Shaking her head at her silly metaphor, Rey entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. Running hot water was one of her favorite features of his cabin. On a day like today, it was a special treat. She was about to step inside when she heard Ben’s heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

“You know,” he called into the bathroom, while she stripped out of her sweaty hiking clothes. “It doesn’t make sense for you to have two addresses.”

 

“What?” Rey half-asked, half laughed.

 

“It’s going to confuse people if they don’t know where you are — your cabin or mine,” Ben clarified. “If you look at it from a practical viewpoint, it makes sense you’d move in here. My home is energy efficient, has the PS2, a freezer big enough to keep us stocked through winter, and I can actually fit on this mattress.”

 

Rey shook her head, biting her lip to keep from smiling even though he couldn’t see her. Stepping under the hot spray of the showerhead, she slid the glass door shut.

 

“Plus, it would open up that cabin for someone else who may need it,” Ben pointed out.

 

“Like who?” she challenged.

 

“Maybe Dameron and his boyfriend want the real Alaskan experience,” he replied nonchalantly. “Or maybe Maz is getting ready to retire.”

 

“Doubtful,” Rey called out to him. “On both counts.”

 

“What do I have to say to get you to agree to move in?” His voice was closer now. She figured he was leaning against the door frame, trying to coax her into an agreement without disrespecting her privacy. Even if he had already seen her naked, Rey appreciated how he continued to operate as if he hadn’t.

 

“Don’t you like it here?” He asked when she didn’t respond.

 

“Of course, I do!” Rey cried, trying to keep her shampoo out of her eyes. “I love it here.”

 

“And you love me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So what’s the problem, sweetheart?”

 

Rey scrubbed her skin clean, gnawing on her lower lip. What was the problem? All of the reasons she had once built up like a wall around her had fallen away. Ben had proven he would listen to her, respect her wishes if she wanted space. He’d taken care of her when she’d fallen through the ice, been patient with her when teaching her to skate. And he was right. She did love him — more than anything. So what was holding her back from moving in?

 

Doing things the ‘right’ way didn’t mean the same thing for every couple, as evident by how quickly Paige and Declan had begun dating after he apologized. Apparently, they were making up for lost time. Rey knew she didn’t want to make the same mistake. If she kept waiting for the ‘right’ time or for when things between her and Ben were ‘right,’ she could wait a lifetime.

 

She’d already given up her childhood waiting for her parents to come back, waiting for someone to adopt her, waiting for a family to love her. She was done waiting.

 

Ben was her family now.

 

“Okay, Solo,” she relented. “I’ll move in.”

 

Within seconds, he was standing in the shower, fully clothed, hugging her and pressing kisses along the expanse of her neck.

 

“Ben!” Rey shrieked with a laugh. “You’re getting soaked.”

 

“Don’t care,” he murmured into her hair. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you said yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Up next: Ben helps Rey move into his house and their friends join them to celebrate...**
> 
> [ Something Wild Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og)


	14. Safe Place to Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to my beta, who not only beta'd this, but did it before her vacay like a QUEEN! Thank you, [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works)!
> 
> Title for this chapter comes from Christian Burghardt song, which can be found here: [ Something Wild Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og)

Moving Rey into his home took less than a day. They didn’t bother to ask their friends for help, preferring to do the task themselves. Each time they made their way back and forth, Ben reminded himself that it was one last time he’d have to trek between the cabins because as of tonight, her home would be his home.

 

 _Their_ home.

 

He couldn’t deny the surge of pride which blossomed in his chest each time he phrased it that way. Ben had taken every opportunity to say it out loud, saying more than double that inside his own head, but none of them compared to the first time Rey said it. When she told her Maz she was giving her appointed cabin up, his girl had used the words ‘our home’ and Ben had to ruffle his hair to cover his ears. He was filled with such a deep adoration for her that his face had gone red straight to the tips of his earlobes.

 

Before Rey could ask, he had made space in his closet and cleaned out a few drawers. Ben wanted her to feel comfortable. Even though her meager belongings didn’t fill up the space, the way she beamed happily up at him let him know it didn’t matter.

 

Rey had never been a material person. The fact she didn’t own as much as he did had nothing to do with her as a person. It didn’t have any bearing on why he loved her, the same way his fortune had nothing to do with why she loved him. Their connection was built on something far deeper and more intimate than tangible objects. Their connection was made to last.

 

“What is Declan bringing tonight?” Rey inquired, as she packed her final box.

 

To celebrate her change of address, their friends were coming over for dinner. Ben would have preferred to celebrate in a more private setting but Rose had suggested a party and Rey had immediately brightened at the idea, so he decided to host. They could celebrate the way he intended to after everyone left.

 

Since they hadn’t asked for assistance with moving, their friends had each offered to make a dish or bring something to the party. Hux signed up to bring wine, Paige was making a winter salad, Rose was baking cupcakes, Maz was bringing mashed potatoes, and Harp was serving up the main entree.

 

“His famous — or infamous, if you lived here before Maz taught him how to cook — duck,” Ben answered with a wink.

 

“Maz taught Declan how to cook?” she questioned in disbelief.

 

Ben nodded. “He was new to town, didn’t have a friend in the world and you know how Maz is. She never met a stray she didn’t like.”

 

“Hey!” Rey cried indignantly.

 

“I didn’t mean you, sweetheart.” He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close so he could kiss the top of her head.

 

“Mmm, better not have.” She continued to pack as if his arm wasn’t looped around her midsection. He grinned, lingering just behind her to see how long she’d let him limit her range of motion. It wasn’t long. “Ben Solo! Unless you want to come back here again, let me finish.”

 

“You sound like her,” he groaned, releasing Rey. She crossed the room to grab the packing tape and began to close up the box.

 

“Who?”

 

“Maz,” he answered. “You’ve been spending too much time with her.

 

It was true. Rey spent most of her days at Maz’s house learning how to garden, how to can, and how to cook. When she wasn’t with Maz, Rey was with Paige learning how to treat burns, properly give CPR, and avoid infections. In her free time, she visited Phasma at the Outpost and had coffee dates with Rose, who was teaching summer school. Ben spent the days fishing and hunting with Declan, allowing his girlfriend to immerse herself in Alaska living.

 

He was proud of her for the strides she’d made in the last week. Since they’d gotten back from their camping trip, Rey had been determined to help him out around the property. She seemed to derive a certain satisfaction from it so Ben included her in everything he did, including skinning and butchering.

 

The first time he showed Rey the process, he was afraid she’d get squeamish or at the very least make a face. Instead, she’d carefully watched him, admiring how precise he was with each cut of the knife. She even asked him to teach her how.

 

Ben couldn’t imagine any girls from New York City standing next to him while he butchered a rabbit, never-mind asking him to teach them how to do it for themselves. It wasn’t as though he’d ever spoken to the women in New York. None of them had paid him any mind and he hadn’t been interested.

 

But this was Rey and she was perfect. She had always been perfect.

 

Ben watched her double-checking the cabin, making sure she wasn’t forgetting anything before they locked up for the final time. She was confident, each movement made with a purpose. The uncertainty around how quickly they had fallen into a relationship was gone.

 

He’d noticed the change in her after their weekend by the lake. Ben hadn’t commented on it, not wanting her to doubt herself — doubt them — again. For the first time in years, he was happy. Rey agreeing to move-in was a big part of it. Knowing they had the entire summer together before classes started up was another.

 

“All set?” he asked, taking the box from her.

 

“That’s the last of it,” she confirmed. “Let’s go home.”

 

Ben smiled.

 

_Home._

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at their house, Ben left Rey to organize her things. She had her own system and he’d grown used to hearing her humming softly to herself while she worked. He remained downstairs to prepare for their guests while she settled in, a smile fixed on his face as he listened to her.

 

A couple hours later, there was a knock on the door. Harp was the first to arrive, sweeping into the cabin with a wide metal tray in his hands. His arrival brought Rey downstairs. She greeted Harp with a hug, while Ben held the tray so Harp could shrug off his jacket. Ben noticed the duck, dressed inside the pan, which Rey instantly began to fawn over. Harp shot Ben a shit-eating grin as she praised his culinary ability.

 

The Lone Wolf just shook his head, reminding himself there was no need to be jealous. Harp was merely taunting him. Of course, since Harp had Paige, Ben could return the favor in equal measure. Which he did about an hour later when Paige and Rose arrived.

 

“Paige, lovely as ever,” he complimented as he helped her with her coat.

 

Harp was shoving him out of the way a second later, much to the amusement of the girls, who chorused, “Boys,’ with a group eye roll..

 

Rey took the salad from Paige and led them into the kitchen, where Harp had been sharing his duck recipe with her. Ben watched her go, chatting away with the Tico sisters, her smile as bright as the sun.

 

“She’s happy here,” Harp remarked, patting Ben on the back. “Domestic bliss suits her. And you.”

 

“She’s everything,” Ben replied, his eyes still on Rey.

 

“I know, brother.” Harp chuckled. “You’ve been gone for her since she arrived.”

 

“When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I do is check to make sure she’s lying next to me. Before I even open my eyes, I’m reaching out for her. I don’t think I will ever stop,” he admitted.

 

“You won’t,” Harp informed him. “It was the same when I was married to Nuna.”

 

Ben felt his throat tighten. Harp rarely spoke about his wife. Her tragic death had nearly destroyed him. Ben never brought her up, worried that speaking about the past would trigger his friend. But he could see a change in Harp. The man’s mismatched eyes, once hardened by his loss, had softened. And Ben knew why.

 

Paige.

 

The way Rey had brought light into his life, Paige had given Harp a second chance.

 

Both men stood in silence, watching the women who had changed them. They were completely unaware, discussing town gossip, but Ben understood the power they held. Without them, he and Harp would have remained sullen and withdrawn, more like animals than men.

 

A rapping at the door jarred him from his thoughts. Harp went to check on the duck and Ben greeted the newcomer.

 

“Evening Hux.”

 

“Is Rose here?” the redhead asked, eyes already scanning the interior of the cabin.

 

“Yeah, she and Paige got here right before you,” Ben answered. Hux muttered a curse under his breath. “What’s going on?”

 

The redhead opened his mouth to reply, then promptly shut it. He cursed again.

 

“Armitage Hux!”

 

Instantly, both men straightened. Maz Kanata strolled up to the front door, a scowl of disapproval on her face. “Watch your language,” she ordered sternly, before turning to Ben. “Good evening. Here are the potatoes.”

 

“Thanks, Maz.” He accepted her dish, ushering her and Hux inside.

 

“Maz!” Rey hurried out of the kitchen to hug their final guest.

 

“Hello, dear,” the Crait principal gave her a warm smile. “You look lovely as always.”

 

Rey’s cheeks tinged pink. “Thank you.”

 

“Living in sin is fun, isn’t it?” Maz gave her a knowing wink and the pink flush turned crimson.

 

“Uh....”

 

“Maz,” Ben groaned, running a hand through his hair while Harp burst into a deep belly laugh.

 

“Don’t you get started, Declan,” Maz snapped. “You think I don’t know what you and Ms. Tico are up to each evening?”

 

The Bear stopped laughing and the color of Paige’s cheeks matched Rey’s.

 

“Are you done making trouble?” Ben grumbled.

 

“Never,” the old woman shot back with a mischievous grin.

 

“Wine?” Rey suggested.

 

Hux handed her the bottle he’d brought and she took it to the kitchen to uncork it.

 

Ben leaned down to whisper to his friend. “I hope you brought more than one bottle.”

 

“This isn’t my first dinner with Maz, Solo,” Hux replied. “There is a whole case on your front porch.”

 

The antics that started the moment Harp walked into their cabin didn’t end once everyone arrived. In fact, Maz only served to increase the crazy shenanigans when she chased Harp out of Ben’s kitchen by beating him with a wooden spoon.

 

“You’re ruining it!” she shouted at him, her words the only thing louder than the smack of wood on his back.

 

“Damnit, woman!” Harp hissed, stumbling out of the kitchen.

 

Rey laughed so hard, she had to grab hold of Ben to keep standing — not that he minded. Rose and Paige were equally affected, the younger of the two wiping tears from her eyes while her sister welcomed Harp to sit next to her on the couch. Hux poured everyone a glass of wine.

 

Maz told them it would be another fifteen minutes. Ben was about to offer his assistance when Rey elbowed him in the ribs. She gave him a meaningful look before her gaze flickered between Rose and Hux.

 

He ducked his head down to whisper, “What?”

 

“Did you talk to him yet?”

 

“Sweetheart, he just got in the door.”

 

She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath, something that sounded suspiciously like, “If you want something done, you better do it yourself.”

 

Rey strolled over to the couch, where Harp, Paige, and Rose were seated and perched on the arm closest to her best friend. “The Summer Solstice Festival is coming up. Are any of you planning on going?”

 

Ben watched Hux stiffen where he was standing at the table, carefully filing everyone’s glasses. Glancing over at Rose, Ben noticed her cheeks were nearly the same hue as Hux’s hair.

 

“Declan and I will go, if you and Ben are,” Paige responded. “And you should go. It’s your first summer in Alaska.”

 

“Yeah,” Harp agreed, slinging his arm across the back of the couch and around Paige. “It’ll be fun. Right, Hux?”

 

A choking sound filled the air and Ben stepped away from the others to check on his friend.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Bastard,” Hux spat, glaring over at Harp who was giving Rey a rundown on last year’s festival.

 

“Did something happen with Rose?” Ben questioned.

 

“You could say that,” Hux replied sarcastically.

 

“Care to share?” Ben inquired, his patience beginning to wear due to the teacher’s attitude.

 

Hux sighed, wincing as he set the wine bottle down on the table. “I started to ask her to go with me to the festival. She goes every year with Paige but I knew this year her sister would be going with Harp. I didn’t want Rose to miss it. She loves that festival.”

 

Ben nodded, encouraging Hux to continue.

 

“I showed up at her place to walk her over for dinner tonight. I was going to ask her and then...” he trailed off with another sigh.

 

“And then?” Ben prompted.

 

“And then I stepped in moose scat.”

 

At first, Ben was sure he misheard the other man. Then he saw Hux’s grimace and had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. “You did what?”

 

“I didn’t see it,” Hux snapped defensively.

 

Ben pursed his lips, fighting to contain himself. “Right, right, so then what?”

 

“What do you think, Solo? You Neanderthal,” Hux groused. “I had to go home and change and by the time I took care of that, she and Paige had already left. I missed my chance. Again.”

 

“Ask her now,” Ben suggested.

 

Hux glowered at him. “In front of everyone?”

 

“She won’t say no,” Ben insisted.

 

“Of course she won’t,” Hux hissed. “She won’t have a choice. She’ll be obligated to accept.”

 

Ben shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “There’s nothing obligated about it. She likes you.”

 

Hux’s eyes widened and the pinched lines of his face relaxed. “What?”

 

“Just ask her,” Ben said confidently.

 

The redhead stole a glance over his shoulder at Rose, who had been watching them. She turned away immediately, her blush deepening.

 

“See?” Ben quipped. “Told you so.”

 

“You’re an asshole, Solo,” Hux muttered, as Ben helped him gather up the wine glasses.

 

“Like I’ve never heard that one before.”

 

Hux delivered the first glass to Rose and the second to Paige, while Ben took care of Rey and Harp. As he made his way back to the table to retrieve his own glass, Rey followed him.

 

“How’s plan Roux going?” she asked, leaning into him.

 

“What?”

 

“Hux and Rose. Roux. Catch up, Ben,” she teased.

 

He arched a brow at her but she was an insistent little thing. Always had been.

 

“I told him to ask her to the festival,” he shared.

 

“When?”

 

“Now.”

 

Rey turned her attention back to their group of friends just in time to see Hux scratching the back of his neck nervously, while Rose was frozen her with her wine glass halfway to her lips. Slowly, she nodded and Hux’s shoulders sagged in relief.

 

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” Rey cheered quietly aside Ben.

 

“Calm down, sweetheart,” Ben chuckled at her enthusiasm. “It was bound to happen...eventually.”

 

“Eventually being the key word in that sentence.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Took him long enough.”

 

“Everything happens for a reason,” he replied.

 

Ben smiled down at her, thinking about the time lost between them. It was in the past and knowing what he knew now, he wouldn’t have changed it for the world. Because as lonely as the last several years had been, he finally had what he’d always wanted.

 

And nothing was going to take her away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that crow? Yeah, things are about to get interesting...
> 
> And, because I have no chill, I started another WIP [ Sanguis Sanguinem Meum (Blood of my Blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153528/chapters/45523243)  
> Basically it's a Reylo John Wick AU where Rey and Ben partner up and Chewie (aka Ben's dog) doesn't die.


	15. Eat Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update for this week!!!
> 
> HUGE -- and I mean huge -- shout out to my beta, [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) for editing this while on her summer vacay. She's so dedicated!

Anchorage hosted the largest Summer Solstice Festival in the state but Rey immediately preferred Crait’s rendition, even if she had never seen Anchorage’s version. In the short time she’d lived in the small town, Rey became part of the community.

 

She knew Ahsoka, who was running a concession stand which offered ice beverages and sweet treats. Snap waved at her from in front of the General Store where he had built a leapfrog game that the kids were going crazy over. Maz was selling jams and other canned goods, handing them out along with a helping of unsolicited advice to the buyer.

 

Rey laughed, overhearing far more than she intended as she passed by. Maz gave her a wink. Ben shook his head, muttering something about the woman having no shame. Rey looped her arms around his waist, giving him a side hug.

 

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” she said with a grin.

 

“She just told Lor San Tekka to try her cherry preserves for his virility problems.” Ben gave Rey a pointed look. “I don’t want to hear that. I don’t want to know that. How are your ears not bleeding?”

 

“There, there, big guy,” she told him, patting him on the back.

 

“Why did we agree to come out to this thing?” Ben grumbled, sullenly.

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Because your girlfriend hasn’t ever been to a Solstice festival and you love her.”

 

Ben smirked. “Some days.”

 

“Only some?” Rey arched a brow at him.

 

“Okay, every day,” he admitted, “but she already knew that.”

 

“Yes, I did,” Rey smiled. Ben leaned down to kiss her when a strong hand grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him back up.

 

“Hey, brother,” Declan greeted him.

 

“Harp,” Ben returned flatly.

 

“Hi, Delcan. Hi, Paige.” Rey gave the eldest Tico sister a hug.

 

“Rey. Ben,” Paige addressed them.

 

Declan draped his arm around her shoulders. “Where’s Hux and Rose?” he asked.

 

Rey scanned the growing crowd. It seemed the entire town shut down to put on the event. The shops and stores were all dark, their owners situated behind tables and sitting under canopies while they sold their goods in the street. Even Phasma was away from the Outpost, seated in a camping chair with her feet propped up as the attendees checked out her merchandise.

 

A flash of red caught Rey’s attention. She spotted Hux, hand-in-hand with Rose navigating his way through the crowd to their position.

 

“Hey guys,” she welcomed them.

 

“Hi,” Rose responded, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining. She looked happier than Rey had ever seen before. It wasn’t hard to see why.

 

Rose wore a simple summer dress and flats, which wasn’t atypical. What was different was the crimson rose tucked behind her ear and the necklace sparklingly in the sunlight. It was a simple silver chain with a crescent moon. There was an inscription on it but Rey figured whatever was etched into the metal was something better left between the two love birds. 

 

“Is that new?” Rey inquired, although she already knew the answer.

 

“Yes! Isn’t it beautiful? Armie got it for me.” Rose beamed proudly.

 

“It’s lovely,” Paige told her sister.

 

“Gorgeous,” Rey agreed.

 

Hux went all out —flowers, jewelry, and (what Rey suspected was) a new outfit. He was certainly earning brownie points in the boyfriend category. Rey wasn’t the only one to notice. Declan pulled Paige closer to his side and Ben pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

_Boys._

 

“What should we do first?” Rose asked the group excitedly.

 

Rey caught the look Hux shot over Rose’s head at Ben. She wished she could have been a fly on the wall for their dinner discussion.

 

The six of them decided to visit Phasma’s stand first. Rey had invited the owner of the Outpost to join them but the platinum blonde was interested in making the festival profitable so she’d declined. However, when they meandered up to her table, Phasma was quick to produce a large glass jar. 

 

It was filled to the top with a clear liquid. Even though it was corked, Rey could smell it the second Phasma revealed the container. 

 

“Who wants some shine?”

 

Declan immediately maneuvered himself behind the table to line up glasses, while Phasma started to pour the concoction in. 

 

“Don’t let Tekka catch you,” she warned them all, gesturing for them to come closer.

 

They checked to make sure the town elder was busy, crowding together to build a human wall around the table.  Then the group took their shots.

 

The home-distilled liquor burned as it slid down Rey’s throat. She and Rose coughed, unprepared for the strength of Phasma’s illegal refreshment. Ben smirked at her, before downing another shot with Declan, Hux, and Phasma. Paige didn’t join them but she also didn’t appear as affected as Rose or Rey.

 

“I’ve had it before,” she informed them when she caught them staring at her. “Phasma paid me to stitch her up last summer in a bottle of this stuff.” Paige leaned in so only her sister and Rey could hear her next words. “Sometimes I use it as rubbing alcohol.”

 

The girls broke into a round of laughter.

 

“I heard that,” Phasma grumbled.

 

“It’s too good to waste on some scraped knees,” Declan remarked. 

 

“Agreed.” Phasma started to pour them another round. This time, Hux refused, holding his hand over the glass so she couldn’t serve him.

 

Rey watched Ben down his third shot, wondering how he could enjoy moonshine. It was far too much. She was already feeling a bit heady.

 

“Next time, I’ll make you girls my Apple Pie version,” Phasma commented. “It’s not quite as strong.” 

 

That sounded like a better experience.

 

After helping Phasma hide the evidence of their illicit activity, the three couples continued wandering around Main Street.

 

Declan resumed his hold on Paige, while Hux took the traditional approach and held Rose’s hand. Ben caught the flush on Rey’s cheeks. He shook his head and chuckled.

 

“Alright, lightweight,” he said, crouching down. “Climb on.”

 

Rey grinned as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and linked her legs around his torso.

 

“Show-off,” Declan muttered when he saw Ben giving her a piggy-back ride.

 

Ben intentionally walked into the Bear. “You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first,” he returned.

 

Rey laughed, burying her face in his neck, loving the way his soft hair felt against her skin. From her perch, she could see more of the stands, including the library’s table of used books for sale.

 

“Oh, can we look, please?” she asked Ben.

 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

Hours later, after stuffing their faces with all manner of unhealthy snacks, Rey and Ben said goodbye to their friends.

 

She was happy when she heard Paige was staying at Declan’s for the evening. She could barely contain her wide grin when Hux asked Rose if he could walk her home. The two hadn’t stopped making googly eyes at each other all day. Rey was pretty sure they were going to do more than walk.

 

“Finally,” Ben huffed once they were out of earshot. “I thought he’d never make a move.”

 

“Oh, he made a move. Several, in fact,” Rey replied, falling into step with her boyfriend. “He pulled out all the stops for this date.”

 

“Is that you dropping me a hint?” Ben questioned.

 

“No.” Rey shook her head. “You know I don’t care about jewelry and all of that material stuff. I have nothing against it. I just don’t have a need for it.”

 

“You will one day,” Ben muttered.

 

Rey felt her cheeks heat up. Moving in had been a big step but what he was insinuating was an even bigger step, one she wasn’t ready for.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want a life with Ben. She did. But they were finding their own way, forging their own path and Rey wanted to enjoy this phase of their relationship. She’d found a place to call home.  All she wanted now was time to enjoy it.

 

“I was thinking I could make us lemon-dill salmon for dinner,” Ben suggested.

 

“That will go well with a salad,” Rey agreed. “I’ve been wanting to try the vinaigrette I made with Maz.”

 

“And for dessert?”

 

“I have an idea,” Rey said with a wink.

 

Ben smirked. “Well, then, let’s get cooking.”

 

They entered the cabin and stopped in their tracks.

 

Senator Leia Organa was seated at the dinner table, enjoying a glass of red wine and paging through one of Rey’s books. Her hair was graying and her face was rounder then Rey remembered, but it was definitely Ben’s mother. She appeared completely at ease as though she normally spent her afternoons lounging about her son’s cabin. Considering his reaction, Rey concluded that Leia hadn’t been invited. 

 

Leia glanced up when they arrived, amusement in her eyes. She set her wine glass down and closed the book. Ben stepped in front of Rey as if to shield her as if his mother was a threat. The black wolf protecting his den and his mate.

 

“Mom, what are you doing here?” 

 

“Hello to you too, Ben,” Leia responded, standing up. “Rey, it’s nice to see you again.”

 

“Senator Organa,” Rey replied.

 

“Oh, none of this Senator business. Please call me Leia,” Ben’s mother told her, cheeks dimpling as she smiled at them both. “You’ve grown into quite an attractive young woman. I can see why Ben moved so fast. He’s like his father that way.”

 

“Mom.” Ben’s tone was dangerously low. Rey wrapped both her hands around his, trying to calm him. “What the hell are you doing in my cabin?”

 

“Maz called,” Leia answered as if those two words filled in all the blanks. When neither Ben nor Rey responded, she sighed. “Well, you didn’t think you two just happened to find each other by chance, did you?”

 

An uneasy feeling settled in Rey’s gut and for a second she thought of the crow in her dream. Ben’s wolf stood in front of her the same way, guarding her against the bad omen.

 

It would seem that the bad omen had come to fruition.

 

“What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” Ben snarled.

 

Leia started to speak, then shook her head in disbelief. Her brow furrowed and she purses her lips. “Ben,” she began softly. “You know I would do anything for you. You’re my only child and—.”

 

“Save the Hallmark special for another time,” he interrupted. Rey jumped at his sharp tone. Leia’s gaze flickered to her for a moment, before returning to Ben.

 

“Alright, alright.” She held up her hands in surrender. “Why don’t we sit?” Leia gestured to the living room area as if she was inviting them into her home instead of intruding.

 

Ben led Rey over to the couch, waiting for her to sit before he positioned himself as close to her as possible. She could feel the tension in his body, his back straight and rigid while his free hand was clasped on his kneecap. The knuckles were white. 

 

“I couldn’t help you find Rey when you were a child,” Leia reminded him. “When you both were children,” she amended. “But I couldn’t go another year without seeing you. You’re my son, Ben. I wanted you to come home.”

 

The sickening feeling spread until Rey felt clammy and short of breath. She didn’t like where this was all going. Ben noticed her discomfort and gave her hand a squeeze.

 

“What did you _do_?” he growled.

 

“I made some calls. Once I was connected to the right people, it wasn’t hard to track her down — erm, you down — and find out where you were working,” Leia explained. “When I found out you became a teacher, I contacted Maz. The rest is, as we say, history.”

 

Rey dropped Ben’s hand, reeling from the impact of Leia’s confession.

 

Ben’s focus was on his mother. He cursed and ran his hand through his hair. “You couldn’t help me find her after the accident. You refused to help a child in need. You refused to help!” Abruptly, he stood up, glowering at her. “And now you think this — you think this, what? Erases all that? Makes it better somehow?”

 

“Ben.” Leia rose to her feet as well, though it hardly mattered. She was a full head shorter than him. “I wanted you to be happy. You were never the same after that summer and when you’re father died—.”

 

“You did this?” Rey’s question was so quiet she wasn’t sure either of them heard her with their raised voices. They both turned slowly to stare at her. Leia looked hopefully. Ben looked wrecked. “You,” Rey started again, looking at the senator, “are the reason I’m here. _You_ got me accepted into the teaching program. _You_ helped arrange the flight with Chewie when I declined. _You_ are responsible for all of it.”

 

“Yes,” Leia answered hesitantly.

 

Rey felt her world caving in around her. She’d come to Alaska for a fresh start, for a chance to do what she loved on her terms. She thought by coming to Crait and by accepting the two-year contract she could be free. But it had all been a lie. She was merely a pawn in Leia’s attempts to reconnect with her son, a peace offering.

 

Ben reached for her and she jerked away, eyes wide and full of tears. “No.”

 

“Rey.” His voice was hoarse from yelling. 

 

“No,” she repeated. Rey didn’t know if she said the word because she didn’t want to believe it or because she couldn’t face the reality of her situation. 

 

Her chest hurt, her eyes burned, and her mind was racing. Part of her was angry — angry at Leia for denying her and Ben a chance at growing up together, giving them an opportunity to stay friends, and providing her with a home. The other part was disappointed in herself — disappointed that she hadn’t earned the teaching position on her own merit. Her confidence was shattered. 

 

“Rey.” Ben tried again.

 

She straightened up, sidestepping away from him. “I need some air.”

 

“I’ll go with you,” he instantly offered.

 

“ _No_.” She held up her hand and shook her head. “I want to be alone.” Her words struck him. She saw him wince, lips twitching unhappily at her phrasing. “I _need_ to be alone right now.”

 

Rey walked out of the cabin with no intention of returning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Something Wild Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og)


	16. Brightest in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another HUGE shout out to my beta, [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) for editing this so quickly. She's still away and still being amazing, as always! Happy Canada Day, dear! 
> 
> [ Something Wild Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12179392034/playlist/0enstPsy89wikFtuqLLvs2?si=fPbVzZ2uS7qBKAhlWr74og)

“Will you please sit down?” His mother snapped irritably.

 

Ben ran a hand through his hair, ignoring her in favor of continuing to pace. The sun had set over an hour ago and Rey still wasn’t home.

 

His mother admitted to manipulating the job application process, as well as reaching out to Maz to ensure that no matter what, Rey Niima arrived in Crait. When Ben asked why, Leia had scoffed and answered, “She’s the only thing you ever asked for.”

 

If they had been a normal family, one who spent holidays together and discussed their day over dinner, Ben might have thanked her. But they weren’t. They had rarely been together on the holidays and even rarer sat down to dinner. By the time Ben graduated high school, he was a stranger to his parents.

 

Then six years went by without more than a handful of phone calls and a few emails. It wasn’t until his father’s passing that he’d returned to Arizona. He hadn’t stayed in his hometown, choosing to come to Crait instead. Leia hadn’t followed which meant he hadn’t seen his mother since Han’s funeral. They’d gone back to their cadence of phone calls and emails.

 

Until now.

 

She stared at him, expectantly. Ben didn’t know how someone so skilled at politics couldn’t see the magnitude of what she’d done. Barging into his life, interfering with his relationship, and then showing up uninvited just when he — just when _they_ — finally came to an understanding.

 

 _Typical,_ he thought bitterly.

 

Of course, nothing good could come from the last Skywalker. Leia had to have a hand in it, trying to justify her position as his mother.

 

_Too little, too late._

 

Ben wanted to tell her to shack up with Maz. If the two women wanted to play matchmaker, they could play by themselves. Away from him and Rey. He was done with the lot of them. He was seriously contemplating building a new cabin up by the lake, miles from Crait and anyone who might threaten the peaceful life he had built with his girl.

 

But he needed to find her first.

 

He swallowed thickly, then marched to the front door and grabbed his coat.  “I’m going out to look for her,” he announced.

 

“Ben, she’ll be back. She just needs time to cool off,” Leia informed him.

 

“Cool off?” He whirled around, glaring at his mother. “Do you realize what you’ve done?”

 

Leia crossed her arms over her chest, matching his expression with a scowl of her own. “And what exactly is it that you think I’ve done?”

 

“You meddle! You always meddle!” he argued. “You think you can fix things but all you do is destroy them. I finally found her then you swoop in here demanding credit and for what? Some false sense of motherly love?”

 

His mother remained unaffected by his outbursts, the way she had when he was a teenager. She was an ironclad fortress, untouchable. It was the reason why Poe nicknamed her the General.

 

“What did you expect me to do, Ben? You never call me back. You don’t respond to emails. I was losing my son.”

 

“No,” he grumbled. “You already lost him.”

 

“Ben,” she started but he cut her off instantly. 

 

“I’m going out to find Rey and when I get back you won’t be here. Got it? Find somewhere else to spend the night. You’re not welcome here.” 

 

Leia’s stoic resolve fell away as the weight of his words settled in the tension-thick air between them. He could feel his rage like a hot crackling fire burning through him but he didn’t take it back. Instead, he shook his head and left the cabin with a slam of the door.

 

Fireworks were beginning to go off, part of the festival’s line-up. Ben planned on sitting out with Rey to watch them, sharing a blanket and a bottle of wine. His mother’s impromptu visit ruined everything. 

 

He marched over to Harp’s house, hoping Rey was hiding out there. Maybe he’d join her.

 

“Hey brother,” Harp greeted him. His grin faltered when he noticed Ben’s distraught expression. “What happened?” he inquired, gesturing for Ben to come inside.

 

“My mother is here,” Ben offered.

 

“Awww that’s so nice,” Paige cooed from where she was curled up on the couch. 

 

Harp merely stared at him. Paige’s gaze flickered between the two men.

 

“Is it _not_ nice?” she asked, quickly becoming aware of the tension.

 

“I didn’t have what you would call a _warm_ upbringing,” he answered. He sank down into a chair across from the couple. “You haven’t seen Rey, have you?”

 

Harp’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

Ben shared the disastrous revelation Leia dropped on them when they returned from the festival.

 

“Oh, poor Rey,” Paige said softly. Harp took her hand in his. “This opportunity meant so much to her.”

 

“I know,” Ben agreed, running his hand through his hair again. It was a nervous habit. “I know that. I just...I thought she’d be back by now. I’m getting worried.”

 

“She’s probably with Rose,” Paige pointed out.

 

“Yeah.” Harp nodded. “Let me grab my jacket. I’ll walk down with you,” he offered. 

 

“No.” Ben shook his head. “No, I think it’s better if she and I talk alone.” He thought for a moment and cursed.

 

“What?” Harp questioned.

 

“You should have seen her face,” Ben commented. “It was like her entire world was ending.”

 

Paige reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. “Rey’s stronger than she knows. I’m sure she’s hurting right now but she’ll bounce back. She’s survived far worse on her own. She’ll survive this.”

 

“But she doesn’t have to do it alone,” Ben insisted. “I love her. I’m here for her. Why can’t she see that?”

 

“It’s not always about seeing or not seeing,” Harp explained. “We have to fall down to learn how to get back up. Rey learned to live without you. She’s never had someone offer her a hand to help her back up. So go give her a hand, brother.”

 

* * *

 

Ben shoved his hands in his pockets to hide his anxious fidgeting while he trudged down the dirt road into town.

 

 _She’ll be there. She has to be_ , he thought to himself as he approached the Tico residence. 

 

He rapped his knuckles against the door. No response. He tried again, louder this time. There was a crash, then frantic shuffling around. When the door flew open, Rose’s flushed face came into view.

 

“Ben?”

 

“What?” He heard Hux cry from somewhere inside. 

 

Ben ignored the redhead. “Is Rey here?”

 

Rose’s eyes widened. “No.”

 

Ben turned away, cursing. Where was she?

 

“What’s going on?” Rose asked, her voice tainted with a hint of panic. “Did you two have a fight or something?” 

 

“Not exactly,” he muttered.

 

Hux appeared at the door, hastily fixing his shirt. Had circumstances been different, Ben would have made a congratulatory remark. As it was, he was too far into his own headspace to think about anything other than finding his girl. 

 

“Did you check with Harp and Paige?” the redhead asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Maybe she went to Jess’s,” Rose suggested. “Or to see Gwen?”

 

“Thanks,” Ben replied. “Sorry for interrupting.”

 

“Oh, no...we...no, we were just,” Rose stammered nervously.

 

“Forget it, love,” Hux told her, dragging her back inside and closing the door.

 

Ben continued down Main Street. Most of the vendors were packed up for the evening, including Phasma. With everyone’s attention on the fireworks, he didn’t have to shoulder through the crowd. Everyone was down by the dock, watching the nighttime spectacular.

 

Jessika’s apartment was lit up when he arrived. Ben chewed on the inside of his cheek while he waited for her to answer the door, praying that like Harp and Rose,  she was home.

 

There was no answer.

 

Even after he tried a third and fourth time, there was no response. His luck had run out. Scratching the back of his neck, Ben realized there was one last place he could go. 

 

The Outpost was dark. On the door, the sign read ‘Closed’ but Ben knocked regardless. At first, there was nothing. Fear gripped him. If she wasn’t with Gwen, he was out of ideas for where to look. He tapped his toes impatiently, hoping for some sign of movement. There wasn’t any. 

 

After a more forceful knock, a light came on and Phasma appeared. Her jaw was set, lips pressed in a firm, thin line. She wasn’t happy.

 

Ben twitched with apprehension.

 

She opened the door just a crack, glaring at him through the slot. “Solo.”

 

“Hey, Gwen,” he returned, nervously.

 

There was a pause followed by an eye roll. 

 

“Took you long enough,” she grumbled. Phasma stepped back, allowing him entry. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Rey’s been here for hours,” the statuesque blonde informed him, as they walked through the store. “What did you do?”

 

“What did _I_ do?” he grumbled defensively.

 

Phasma stopped and turned on him. “Yeah. _You_.” She poked him in the chest, eyes narrowing. “Rey showed up babbling about how she was sorry she came to me but she couldn’t be around couples in love. Then she said something about how she doesn’t belong anywhere and how she was nothing more than a pawn and some other stuff about a crow that didn’t make any sense. So I’ll ask again. What did you do”

 

“Not me. My mother,” he answered flatly.

 

Phasma straightened up, her expression softening. “In-law trouble, huh? Alright, then. Follow me.”

 

She led him to the backroom, where she paused at the door. “I don’t know what your mother said or did, but our girl is upset,” Phasma cautioned him. “You better fix things.”

 

Ben arched a brow at her use of the word ‘our.’ 

 

“I like her,” Phasma replied with a tone that suggested he not challenge her. “If she leaves, I’ll blame you and you can make the trek to Anchorage if you need supplies. Understand, Solo?”

 

“Got it.” He nodded.

 

“I’ll leave you to it.” She tossed him the keys and began walking out. “Lock up when you’re done.”

 

“Thanks, Gwen.”

 

“And Solo?” She hesitated by the entrance.

 

He turned to face her.

 

“Keep it in your pants, will you? This is a place of business.” With that, she sauntered out.

 

Ben felt his ears burning. Leave it to Gwen to make him feel even worse than he already did. He shook it off, trying to clear his mind for what he had to do. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the back office door open. Rey was sitting behind Gwen’s desk, hunched over, her face hidden in her arms.

 

“Rey?”

 

She stiffened but didn’t lift her head to look at him.

 

Ben sighed. “Sweetheart, I was worried about you. Why didn’t you come home?”

 

“Home?” Her voice, muffled by her arms, came out sharper than he’d heard before. “Where is that exactly? Here? Arizona? I don’t even know anymore.”

 

His chest constricted. Her suffering wasn’t his fault but he felt responsible all the same. Ben promised her a life together built in trust and mutual respect, two things she desperately needed. Two things she had been denied for far too long.

 

Rey was a proud person, strengthened by her independence. Having it stolen from her was a deep wound, one he wasn’t sure how to mend. 

 

He ignored her anger in favor of pushing the chair away from the desk so he could maneuver her into his arms. She let him, burying her face in his chest. “Sweetheart,” He crooned softly. “It doesn’t matter if we live here or move to Arizona or go all the way to England. Home isn’t a place. It’s who you make it with — the people you choose. I chose you. You chose me. That’s all there is to it.”

 

“But it’s not,” she argued, leaning back to stare up at him. “We didn’t choose each other. Your mother did. She orchestrated this entire thing.”

 

“Rey,” Ben whispered her name before kissing the top of her head. “She got you here. I don’t agree with her methods by why does that matter?”

 

Her brow furrowed in confusion. Ben wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

“It doesn’t change the fact that your students love you. It doesn’t negate the friendships you’ve built here. It doesn’t make me love you any less. It is just how you got here. You created a life here. You started a career here. You fell in love here. My mother can’t take credit for any of those things,” he told her solemnly. “Only you can.”

 

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and he saw her anger subside. She clung to him, crying against his chest. Ben hugged her tight, murmuring reassurances into her hair as he rubbed soothing circles along her back.

 

They stayed like that until Rey’s tears stopped. Ben didn’t count the minutes, content to simply hold his girl until she was ready to leave the Outpost.

 

He wasn’t sure what to do about his mother but as long as Rey was his, they’d figure it out.

 

_Together._

 

Him and his twin flame.

 

* * *

 

The dock was empty by the time they passed on their way through town. Main Street was dark and quiet for the first time all day. Ben strolled aside Rey, towering over her, the lone wolf and the new teacher. 

 

He had lived under the moniker for three years. He wondered if the town would give him a new one once he married Rey.

 

There was no doubt in his mind that’s where they were headed. It might be a year or two or even longer but eventually, one day, he’d marry the girl with the three buns, that little imp who ate Dunkaroos with abandon and had a smile like sunshine.

 

She was his and he was hers with rings on their fingers or not. A written certificate wouldn’t change how he felt her. His heart had belonged to her since the day they’d met. He’d do whatever he had to in order to keep her.

 

Rey’s reaction to him throwing his mother out wasn’t what he expected. She suggested asking Harp if they could spend the night in his guest room, so Leia could stay, but Ben refused, claiming there was no reason to put their friends out because his family didn’t understand boundaries. 

 

“Your mom flew to Alaska to see you, Ben.”

 

“And she can fly right back home to Arizona,” he pointed out.

 

“Ben.”

 

“I’m not going to reward her bad behavior,” he told Rey. “She’ll just start showing up and acting like she owns the place, like a feral cat. Once you feed it, it keeps coming back for more.”

 

Rey smiled, the first real smile since they got home from the festival. He couldn’t stop himself from looping man arm around her slim shoulders and pulling her into his side.

 

“Please don’t leave like that ever again,” he implored.

 

“I won’t,” Rey promised. 

 

His arm dropped so he could take her hand in his, a warm reassurance that she was with him. 

 

They ventured in silence the remainder of the way back, comforted by one another and unaffected by the great landscape of darkness surrounding them. Twin flames burned brightest in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wrapping this story up. It's been a fun journey but it's time for me to focus on new projects, like [Sanguis Sanguinem Meum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153528/chapters/45523243) (Blood of my Blood) and the follow-up piece to [Sanctified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331647).
> 
> There will be another new one-shot coming up as well based on a 'Writing Prompts' post I saw on Instagram this past week. The title is "I Wanna Hold Your Hand." All reylo. All the time. That's the Sage promise!


	17. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful friend and beta, [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works).

 

When Rey woke the following morning, she was relieved to find herself nestled in Ben’s arms, with her head resting on his chest. At first, she thought the evening prior was a terrible, horrible nightmare. She decided to put it out of her mind and go back to sleep. 

 

Here she was safe. Here she was protected. In her den with her lone wolf, always at the ready to protect her.

 

Until a heavy-handed knock at the door roused the wolf.

 

“Brother!” 

 

Rey jerked at Declan’s booming shout.

 

“Ben?” 

 

That was Rose.

 

“Solo!” 

 

And _that_ was Hux.

 

What were they all doing here? It was — Rey rolled over to glance at the clock — only seven. 

 

Ben must have realized the same thing. He grumbled something murderous into his pillow before gathering her into his arms. Leaning down, he planted a kiss on her forehead. “Stay here. I’ll deal with them.”

 

She laughed against him, adoring how quickly he could quell his anger when she was near. “Be nice,” she reminded him.

 

“I’m always nice.” Rey raised a brow at him skeptically. “To you,” he clarified.

 

Shaking her head, she rolled over and slid off the bed. “I’m up anyway.”

 

She watched Ben pinch the bridge of his nose, his somber mood vanishing. Rey was upset in her own way. Their little bubble had once again been interrupted and she could no longer pretend that last night hadn’t happened. Leia’s involvement with her placement at Crait had stolen her confidence. 

 

Even with Ben’s reassurances, a tiny nagging part of her remained unconvinced that this place was her home. It was that ugly uncertainty that demanded she run, her fight or flight response kicking into high gear with each supplemental knock her friends left on the front door.

 

“Coming!” Ben roared, his annoyance peaking into aggravation.

 

As they went downstairs, Rey reminded him that they loved their friends. “Harming them wouldn’t win you any brownie points, even if it does put you in a marginally better mood,” she informed him.

 

Ben rolled his eyes and stepped in front of her to yank the door open. “It’s seven a.m.,” he groused. “What are you all doing here?”

 

Declan led the charge as the two couples entered, all asking questions.

 

“What happened last night?”

 

“Did you find Rey?”

 

“Why didn’t you call?”

 

“How is she?”

 

“Where is your mother?”

 

“Do you want to stay at our place?”

 

Rey’s head began to spin with their endless assault. The bombardment of questions was dizzying but it gave way to something greater. Their concern was genuine. It illustrated how right Ben had been about the lives she’d touched in the short time she’d lived here. Her flight or fight impulse lessened. A calmness fell over her as she found acceptance amongst her self-made family. 

 

Apparently, Ben didn’t share her sentiments. He was tense and growing stiffer with each question. She stepped out from behind him. “Morning!”

 

“Rey!” They all chorused, happily turning their attention away from her boyfriend, who slammed the door shut behind them. 

 

Rose enveloped her in a hug and suddenly, Rey found herself being passed around like a party favor, everyone taking their turn as if she’d been gone for months instead of hours.

 

“Hey, everyone,” she gave them a bright smile, as she backed up and situated herself aside Ben. When she tucked herself under his arm, she felt him relax.

 

“What happened last night?” Paige questioned.

 

Rey opened her mouth to share, but he beat her to it. Ben explained how his mother left them a note, telling them she’d be staying with Maz for the remainder of her time in Crait. It had been a bit of a shock, given Leia’s bulldog attitude, to come home and find her gone. Rey felt a bit guilty about the situation. Ben didn’t. 

 

“Are you going to visit her?” Rose asked.

 

“No,” Ben scoffed.

 

“Of course,” Rey replied at the same time. They stared at one another. She sighed. “We talked about this.”

 

He shrugged. “I changed my mind.”

 

“Ben.”

 

They lapsed into silence, wordlessly challenging one another.

 

“We’ll leave you to it then,” Harp announced, leading Paige out.

 

Hux did the same with Rose, both couples recognizing how dangerous it was to get between the two. While Ben was larger and more intimidating physically, Rey wasn’t one to back down. They matched one another in stubbornness. None of their friends wanted to get caught in the middle.

 

When the front door shut, Rey blinked. Then a slow smile formed. “That worked better than I thought.”

 

“Sneaky,” Ben said with a smirk, dipping down to kiss her.

 

“I learned from the best.”

 

* * *

 

They stood outside Maz’s cabin, staring at the door as if it would open upon command. Ben was stiff as a board next to her, hand clutching hers like his only lifeline out adrift in a tempest. 

 

“Do you want me to knock?” she asked softly.

 

“No.”

 

“Are you going to knock?”

 

“Eventually.”

 

“Ben, if you want to come back—.”

 

“There you are!” The door swung open, revealing Maz, whose eyes were gleaming behind her thick glasses. “I was wondering what you were doing out here.”

 

“Uh...” Ben trailed off, words failing.

 

“Hi, Maz, how are you?” Rey inquired, moving forward to hug the principal.

 

“Fine, dear,” the older woman answered. “Well, come in. Come in,” she gestured to them both.

 

A set of wine glasses were set up on the living room table, already filled with merlot. The bottle sat in the middle, as if it was the centerpiece. Clearly, Maz had been expecting them, as if she’d known Rey would convince Ben to come. She probably did. The Crait principal seemed to know a lot of things, more than was natural. Rey was fascinated by it and made a mental note to ask Maz about the vision she’d had up by the lake.

 

But first, they needed to speak to Leia. 

 

The Senator came sweeping into the room, enveloping Rey into a hug the moment Maz let her go. Ben muttered something under his breath but Rey couldn’t make it out.

 

“Ben,” his mother greeted him gently as if he was a feral animal she was afraid to spook.

 

“Mom.” He let her hug him, his eyes on Rey the entire time, gaging her reaction. She smiled over at him supportively until he closed his eyes and hugged Leia back. 

 

As uncomfortable as the situation had been last night, Rey didn’t want anything to come between mother and son. After all, without Leia’s kindness, she never would have met Ben. Similarly, though it was difficult with such a fresh wound, Rey had her to thank for finding Ben again.

 

The Senator wasn’t a bad person. She just wanted her son back. Rey couldn’t fault her for that.

 

“I brought pictures,” Leia announced, withdrawing from Ben to grab a photo album. Displayed on the front cover was a picture of a very chubby-cheeked baby with large ears and a mop of unruly dark hair.

 

Rey laughed. Maybe she couldn’t fault Leia, but Ben could. 

 

“Mom,” he groaned, turning as though he was about to leave. Rey grabbed his hand. “This is embarrassing,” he half-hissed, half-whispered to her.

 

“She wants to be in your life,” Rey reminded him. “Just humor her for a couple of hours and then we can go home.”

 

Rey noticed the way he softened at the word home. “Promise?”

 

She nodded and slipped both her hands around one of his. “Come on, my lone wolf,” she teased, as she led him into the living room. They sat down across from Maz and Leia, who already had the album opened up. 

 

“I thought you’d enjoy these, Rey,” the Senator beamed up at her proudly. “There are a couple of Jyn and Cassian from Ben’s first birthday.”

 

Eagerly, Rey reached for the album, staring at the faces of the people who chose her, the first ones to take a chance on her. Unbidden, tears welled up, emotions long since oppressed made new again from the sight.

 

Ben wrapped an arm around her, his wide thumb brushing up and down her arm as he held her. 

 

In the first photo, Rey saw her almost-parents laughing together with Han and Leia. She saw one picture where Cassian was handing Jyn a flute of champagne. There was another where the two of them were standing behind Ben, who had smashed his birthday cake and was wearing it all over his face. They looked happy, not a single dark cloud hanging over them. A single tear fell free, landing with a splash against the plastic photo covering.

 

“Here, dear.” Maz handed her a tissue. She took it with thanks, while Ben gave her one-armed hug. 

 

“There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t miss them,” Leia told her. “They were some of my closest friends.”

 

“I miss them too,” Rey admitted. She wiped away evidence of her tears, feeling foolish for getting emotional in front of everyone.

 

“I owe you an apology, Rey,” Leia continued. “Ben was right. I should have done more.” Rey opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off when the Senator held up a hand. “Had the roles been reversed, Jyn and Cassian wouldn’t have stopped fighting for Ben. They wouldn’t have let him fall into the system, a failed system,” she explained. “They would have kept fighting, because that’s who they were. They were fighters. Just like you.” 

 

Rey glanced at Ben, catching how his jaw clenched and his face tensed.

 

“I lost sight of my platform and the reasons why I got into politics. I was so concerned about staying in a seat of power that I forgot why it was important to have that seat in the first place. I’m sorry,” Leia apologized. “By the time I realized my error, I was desperate to make up for lost time. I shouldn’t have interfered the way I did. I could blame my genes, but I think we all know that can only count for so much.”

 

“Mom—.”

 

“Let me say this,” Leia insisted. “I gave up a lot for my career, nothing as important as you though.” This she said to Ben. “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t realize until your father died. I should have figured it out sooner. Jyn and Cassian wouldn’t have abandoned you or Rey the way I did. I just wanted to make things right, Ben. Please believe me.”

 

Rey felt fresh tears fall into her hand. It wasn’t until she glanced up that she noticed he was crying. She shifted in her seat on the couch to snake her arms around him.

 

“Thank you, Leia,” Rey spoke for both of them. “And you too, Maz.”

 

“Invite us to the wedding, dear, and we will call it even,” the Crait principal responded with a wink.

 

Ben cleared his throat at her remark, his attention on his mother. “Does that mean you’re staying?”

 

“I’ve served long enough,” Leia answered with a nod. “It’s time I focus on what really matters. My family.”

 

Rey inhaled deeply, taking the moment to process what the Senator was saying. Ben appeared to be having a similar reaction. His lips twitched with uncertainty. She understood how complicated his relationship with his parents had been and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

 

“I promise to call before letting myself into your cabin,” Leia declared.

 

“That’s a start,” Ben responded gruffly. 

 

Rey swallowed. The tension was still there, not completely dissipated from Leia’s apology but there was something else too.

 

_Hope._

 

Glancing up, she made eye contact with Maz. They gave each other a knowing look and then the two women silently rose from their seats, giving mother and son some much needed alone time. 

 

They went to the kitchen, where Maz immediately began pouring out shots of blackberry brandy. “Cheers,” she said, clinking her glass against Rey’s.

 

“Maz, it’s early,” Rey replied, smiling.

 

“This reunion is years in the making, dear. If we don’t celebrate now, when will we?”

 

Rey could argue with her logic, so she joined Maz in sipping the sweet liquid. 

 

“Something weighs on you,” the principal remarked after a moment.

 

Rey ran her fingers over the lip of her glass, staring at the dark liquor. “When Ben and I were up at the lake, I fell through the ice. He saved me but I was in and out of consciousness and while I was under, I had a dream.” She explained what she’d seen to Maz.

 

“A spirit vision,” her supervisor told her. “What you saw was a premonition of what is to come.”

 

Rey recalled the pups and tossed the remaining contents of her glass back.

 

Maz chuckled. “Don’t worry dear. These things are never as simple as black and white. Just because your crow appeared right away doesn’t mean everything else will too. You have time.”

 

“You think so?” Rey asked.

 

“The best things take time,” Maz reminded her encouragingly. “Look how long it took for you and Ben to find your way back to one another. Both of you were alone, searching for a home, some place to belong. Here at the edge of the world, you found it in each other. What are the odds of that happening unless it was meant to be?”

 

Rey smiled. “You’re right. We have time.”

 

“Just ignore that crow when she starts squawking about grand-babies,” Maz teased.

 

Rey groaned. Maz patted her shoulder and poured her another round.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t leave until after dinner. Maz prepared a full four-course meal, complete with leftovers that she sent home with them, along with a lecture about how skinny they both looked. 

 

“Feel better?” Rey asked as they made their way to the cabin.

 

“Honestly,” Ben replied, dragging a hand through his hair. “I’m not sure. I never expected her to come up here. My mother was never a fan of the cold. It was one of the reasons I stayed but she claims she wants to start over.” He pulled out a photo from his coat pocket. “She gave me this.”

 

Rey inspected it. “Your father.”

 

“Yeah.” Ben nodded. “Mom took it when I was six. He flew me with him on a day trip, something close to home. She said it’s all I talked about for a solid month afterward.”

 

“Did she tell you why he left?” Rey asked.

 

He nodded again. “They were both trying to do the right thing. I wasn’t planned,” Ben admitted. “But once they had me, all they wanted was a better world for me to live in. Mom chose the political route and my dad, well, he was never very good at following rules.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Han was flying shipments of goods into third-world countries,” Ben explained. “Places that most pilots wouldn’t dare venture for fear of getting shot down or robbed.” His voice grew hoarse. “He told my mom he wanted a world where every kid had what I had. He wanted them to have a clean water, to be fed, to be safe. He never had any of that, you know? His father wasn’t in the picture, so he wanted to lead by example.”

 

Tears blurred her vision. “He wanted you to be proud of him.”

 

“I never knew,” Ben said, his words rushing out of him as his voice cracked. “I just thought he was smuggling again. And he was, but it wasn’t what I thought it was. He wasn’t smuggling things out of the country. He was smuggling things in.”

 

“He did it for you, Ben,” Rey told him, taking his hand. “He might have not been able to say it with words, but he loved you.”

 

“I know.” He sighed. “I know that now. I just wish I would have known then. I would have told him….that I love him too.”

 

She gave his hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry, Ben. He knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given me support on this fic!
> 
> Only the epilogue left now.


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end. Thank you to everyone for your love and support of this story!
> 
> Thanks to [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works) for being my beta.

“Temiri, how many times have I told you? No running in the hallway.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Solo,” the brown-haired boy replied with a smirk.

 

Ben sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Every year the kid grew taller and more clever. They all did. Being at the school made him more aware of how much they’d changed. Over the last two years, he’d learned just as much from them as he taught.

 

Since he didn’t need a job for financial reasons, Ben decided to give back to the town that gave him his second chance at life — a second chance at love.

 

After the fateful summer which brought Rey to him, Ben knew everything had changed. He started volunteering in the fall when she returned to teaching full-time. It gave him an excuse to spend more time around her, as well as keeping him away from his meddling mother.

 

She’d been on his case the last few months regarding his grandmother’s ring. “When are you going to get down on one knee and do it already?” Leia had asked Sunday night at dinner. He and Rey joined her and Maz each Sunday for family dinner. Depending on his flight schedule, Chewie joined them too.

 

“I know what I’m doing,” he’d told her.

 

She’d muttered something about him being as stubborn as his father and stormed off. Ben couldn’t keep the smirk from his face.

 

The picture Leia had given him was proudly displayed in his cabin. Rey found a frame at Wexley’s General Store and put it on the display. It was like Han was watching over them, always there with his cock-sure grin and kind eyes. Ben wanted to be the man his father had set out to be — honorable, dependable, and a scoundrel. But he saved most of those moments for Rey.

 

Like last weekend, he’d challenged her to see who could get further in Crash Bandicoot. The loser had to take a shot of moonshine. Each round got worse until Rey was slumped against his side, muttering things that didn’t make any sense. Ben carried her up to bed, laying out water and aspirin for her, knowing she’d need both when she woke.

 

They’d been late for brunch with the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Harp. By the time they arrived, Rose was already pouring mimosas for the crew. All the glasses were filled except hers.

 

Hux may have been the last of them to get his girl, but he was the first to propose. They’d been married during winter break and now Rose was starting to show. Pregnancy agreed with the smallest Tico. She was constantly glowing and Hux — well, Ben was positive he’d never seen the man so happy. It was almost unnatural. 

 

About as unnatural as seeing Phasma fawning over her boyfriend. The red-bearded fellow, Tormund G. Bane had come down from Barrow and met the Outpost owner during his travels. After following her around like a lost puppy for two weeks, Phasma finally put him out of his misery and agreed to have a drink with him. Ben wasn’t sure what happened that night, but the two had been inseparable since.

 

“Wolf!” Tormund greeted him with a gruff voice and a slap to the back which could rival Harp’s. 

 

“Tormund,” Ben smiled in return.

 

“And how is your lady?” he asked, turning to Rey. “No ring yet, huh?”

 

Apparently, his mother wasn’t the only one waiting on him to make his move.

 

Ben’s choice to wait had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Rey. She wanted to enjoy being together, learning to live in the cabin, and furthering her career. She was planning on taking over for Maz when the older woman finally retired. He respected her and kept his own insecurities from ruining the surprise.

 

Because he was going to propose.

 

_Soon._

 

His twin flame was currently lecturing on sustainability, which was his reason for being at the school today. He was going to share how to live off the land, leveraging solar and wind energy. As he’d promised Rey, he’d never lost power. Between his back-up generator and his solar cells, they’d never gone cold.

 

He paused outside her classroom door, peering in to see his girl. Her back was to him, as she drew out a diagram on the whiteboard, hands animatedly gesturing in between strokes of different colors.

 

Smiling, Ben knocked three times, then proceeded inside.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Solo.”

 

“Ms. Niima.”

 

There was a soft round of ‘ooooo’ and some giggling between the youngsters when he entered. Everyone in town knew they lived together and after two years, his mother wasn’t the only one asking when he was going to propose.

 

“Mr. Solo, are you going to marry Ms. Niima this summer? Can I be a flower girl?” one of her students asked, staring up at him with wide hopeful eyes.

 

Ben froze, his hand itching to check his pocket. He’d been planning on taking Rey up to the lake once school let out. Did she suspect him?

 

“I think you’re confusing the Lone Wolf with the Bear,” Rey answered for him. “Declan Harp and Paige Tico are getting married next month, remember, Mashra?”

 

Rey smiled and went back to her lesson. Ben breathed a sigh of relief, before joining her at the front of the room.

 

_Very soon._

 

* * *

 

“Oh! There it is!” Rey cried excitedly.

 

Despite their disastrous first time up at the lake, the location had become their favorite place to hike to. They went as often as they could, for as long as they could. It was their place which made it the perfect spot to propose.

 

Ben pretended to begin setting up the tent, while Rey rooted around in their sacks to make lunch. She’d become an exceptional cook under his joint supervision with Maz. 

 

“Do you want salmon or venison burgers?” Rey asked, holding both up.

 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

 

She shrugged and set up a pan to make the burgers.

 

Ben came up behind her, encircling her waist before her hands got dirty. “That can wait,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her head.

 

“I thought you were hungry?” she questioned, confused.

 

“I am, but why don’t we take a walk down by the lake first? It’s so nice,” he suggested.

 

Rey’s face broke into a wide grin. “Okay.”

She grabbed his hand and led the way down to the rocky shoreline.

 

Ben slid his free hand into his pocket, carefully wrapping his long fingers around the box hidden inside. He took a moment to watch her, the little girl who had befriended him, who had come back into his life like a dream and turned his entire world upside down.

 

She stood at the lake’s edge, smiling out at the water, at ease, finally comfortable in the place she belonged.

 

At peace and at home. 

 

Ben knelt down, the stones were uncomfortable but not enough to deter him from the task at hand. After a deep breath, he cleared his throat. “Sweetheart?”

 

She turned around and gasped. 

 

“Rey Niima, you’ve given me so much that it feels wrong to ask you for anything, but I have one request of you. Be my partner and my wife, my brilliant twin flame?”

 

Her answer was lost in his shoulder as she collided into him, happy tears pouring forth from her eyes and kisses painting his face.

 

The lone wolf roamed in solitude no more.

 

For he had found his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What's Up Next?**  
>  \- I've finished [I Move the Stars for No One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300938/chapters/43315268) (Multi-chapter Canonverse Post-TLJ fic)  
> \- My current WIP is [Sanguis Sanguinem Meum ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153528/chapters/45523243) (Multi-chapter John Wick AU)  
> \- Sequel to my Guardian Angel AU [Sanctified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331647) called 'Goodnight, my Angel'  
> \- [Hello Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781752) (Modern Soulmate AU One-shot)  
> \- [I Wanna Hold Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331647) (Another Modern Soulmate AU One-shot)  
> 


End file.
